Persuasion
by CarribbeanLady
Summary: Isabella Swan is living in 1918 Washington State until she decides to run away to Chicago where she meets the Masen's. Mrs. Masen is afraid her head strong son, Edward, is headed to war so Bella takes it upon herself to get him to stay.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these characters and instead, I must bow down to the creator of the best book series ever, Stephenie Meyer.**

**Persuasion: Chapter One**

* * *

I was frightened of what might happen.

The war was raging and Papa was to be shipped over seas to fight. I loved him so much and I was scared of what might happen to him. What if he didn't come back? What would Mama and I do? We could earn no money without Papa here to support us. But he did leave, telling us he had to fight for his country. No matter how much we begged he could not stay.

"Isabella," he told me with a smile. "I'm so proud of you and I want to see what becomes of my little lady. But this is something your Papa has to do. Be strong baby." And then, he was gone.

He wrote to us as much as he could. I remembered sitting on the doorstep of our small Washington home as the mail boy would ride around the corner on his bike. I'd jump to my feet and wait at the front gate for him to stop and hand me my letter. Papa would always sound cheery in his messages, how he made new friends with his fellow comrades and the many jokes and stories they told each other. He'd told them all about Mama and I and how he loved us both so much. I wanted to write back to him but Mama told me I couldn't being that his troop moved too often to receive mail.

But everything changed a few weeks after that message. I'd wait for the mail boy to come around and he'd search deep in his bag only to pull out nothing. Papa's messages were no longer coming to us and Mama cried at night when we heard no news.

Then there was that faithful day. I was sixteen now and sitting on the doorstep like always, waiting for the letter I knew wouldn't come. Mama had told me a proper lady would come inside and practise her piano but I didn't like to play. I loved to hear her play but I was complete rubbish at a musical instrument.

That's when his bike turned the corner and I ran to the gate like always.

"Do I have a letter, sir?" I asked as he stopped in front of me.

His face was solemn as he handed me the message. It wasn't like the ones Papa used to send. It looked so … official. Like a printing press had copied the same message over and over again.

"Mama," I called as I stared at the letter.

She leaned out the window of the sitting room. "Yes, dear?" she asked.

I turned and held up the message. "I don't think it's from Papa," I said slowly.

She was confused as I handed it to her, through the window. Her expression froze as she looked at the front of the envelope. She put her hand over her mouth and the tears started to leak down her cheeks as the sobs broke free from her chest.

"Mama!" I cried. "What's wrong?"

But I already knew what had happened. My Papa, my father had died serving his country.

I'd never cried so much in my life. I didn't come out of my room for days, just lying on my bed, my body shaking as I sobbed into my pillow. I'd never get over it. The household was dead without him here and every time I looked somewhere I could see him there. The way we all sat by the fireplace at Christmas and how Papa would always read me a story when I was little. But I was a woman now. I had promised him I would be strong and be a proper young lady.

Mama had it much worse than I did. We didn't talk to each other for days until I walked into the sitting room to see her crying. We held on to each other, knowing we were all we had left.

But there were other pressing matters at hand. Mama had taught piano lessons but more and more people were unable to pay for it and soon we were left almost penniless. No matter how much I wanted to say no, you can't, she had to. Mother had to remarry if not for her sake than mine. She always wanted me to have a good education and find a fine husband to make all my dreams come true, but I had to be educated for that.

His name was Mr. Phil Dwyer. He was a nice man and I really liked him, as did mother. He bought me pretty dresses to wear and applauded whenever I did something good and talked with me when I was alone. I would have liked him as a friend, but not my father. No one could replace Papa.

But whenever I talked about him Mama would be angry. She didn't like to talk about him anymore. She told me I had to move as she did. But I couldn't give it up. I still loved him too much.

Forbidden to remember terrified to forget.

Mother was happy and whenever he came to the house she would smile widely and enjoy herself. I didn't want to ruin it so when Mr. Dwyer asked Mama to marry him I left. I ran away in the dark of the night, scared out of my wits at what trouble I could get into out in the big world at sixteen. There was one place I always wanted to go. We'd gone there was I was little and I loved it. I loved the feeling of being in the big city and in the middle of all the excitement. I could have gone to New York but I felt at home in Chicago so I got on a train and rode there, alone.

It was scary to be alone but I did meet some nice people on the way, all of them close to my age. Some nice boys like Mike, Eric and Jacob helped me along the way since they took the trains a lot. They offered to accompany me all the way to Chicago but I told them no, I had to do this on my own. They looked slightly offended but didn't argue any further as I said my good byes to them and headed into the city.

It was just as I had remembered it. Busy, loud and full of life. There were so many people around me that I had to squeeze through the crowds at times, my tiny body able to get through anything.

As I was walking along the street I turned a corner and fell into someone holding many bags.

"Oh!" I cried as I bent to pick up their things. "Excuse me!"

"No, no dear," she assured me as she helped me put things back in her bags. "Silly me."

We both stood again as I smiled at the woman. She was a very beautiful woman with bronze coloured curls and deep green eyes on her heart shaped face. She smiled warmly at me before picking up her heavy bags.

"Would you like some help?" I asked kindly and she nodded, handing me one of the bags.

"Thank you," she said as we started to walk again. "Monday's are always too busy for shopping and yet I choose this day." She laughed and I giggled with her as we turned another corner. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Elizabeth Masen, dear." She said the last name proudly and I could have guessed she was married.

"Mrs. Masen?" I asked and she nodded with a grin. "My name is Isabella Swan."

"Well Isabella –"

"Please, call me Bella."

She smiled again. "Bella, then. I can see you are too young a lady for a husband, am I correct?"

"Yes ma'am," I said with a nod.

"Well no worries there," she said as we crossed the busy road, myself jogging to catch up to her. "You are sure to find a suitable husband here. What with the whole city crawling with nice young men."

I blushed and she giggled again as we turned up another street, which wasn't as busy as the main road. The cobbled lane was deserted other than the young children playing hopscotch and kicking a ball around. The sidewalks were covered with chalk as the kids drew pictures on them all day. The houses on either side were dark and old as well as squished together tightly. But with the iron gates in front of the tiny gardens made it somehow more dignified than my street ever was.

"How old are you, dear?" she asked suddenly.

"I'm sixteen now," I said proudly as she turned and walked up the steps to the third house in on the left. "I'll be seventeen in September."

"Well isn't that lovely?" she said as she opened the door and walked inside.

The entrance hall was very nice. The ceilings were high with a small lamp hanging above the door. The large oak staircase curled around as it led up to the second level with beautifully polished wood. The red and gold carpet led up the staircase on top of the wooden floors. The plain cream walls were nothing like my old house, which was, patterned everywhere you went.

She walked in quickly, heading through a door straight ahead, which was the kitchen I presumed, as I slowly closed the door and gaped at the room around me.

Mrs. Masen came back into the room; her arms now free as she smiled at me. "Thank you for your help," she said with sincerity in every word.

"Oh, yes," I said realising I'd have to leave now.

"Before you go dear," she said as I turned. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

My face brightened at the thought of staying. "Yes, that would be lovely."

She waved me to my right saying, "the parlour is just in there. Make yourself at home."

When she left me I slowly walked into the room. It was just as beautiful as the last. The red and gold carpets in a repeated pattern as well as the large curtains hanging around the many windows, brightening up the whole room. The walls were still the same colour as the hall as I walked to sit on the sofa by the large fireplace. The chandelier hung from the ceiling with sparkling beads making it glow. All of the design elements had been put into this room to make it beautiful enough to take your breath away. The fabric on the sofa was red and very soft as I brushed my hand on the seat.

"Do you like it?" Mrs. Masen voice said, making me jump as she walked into the room holding the tray of tea.

"Yes," I answered. "You house is beautiful."

"You are very kind," she said as she sat down across from me. "It's been in my husbands family for years."

"Oh," I said as she poured the tea. "Where is he now, if I may ask?"

"The law offices, of course," she said with a smile. "It's like he never leaves. There's always one new case after another to tend to. He's all about helping others, my husband. Sugar?"

"Yes, thank you," I answered. "Is it just you and your husband living here?"

She giggled and shook her head. "Oh no," she said, handing me my cup. "We have our son, Edward, also. He's just about your age."

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yes. He's turning eighteen in June." She sighed at this.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

She looked up at me with a small smile, her green eyes troubled. "He's too much like his father for his own good. You've heard the rumours, have you not? About the draft?"

"Yes," I murmured, pressing my lips together. "I've heard. It's terrible."

"It is," she agreed. "And now all he wants to do is go to war."

"Really?" I asked in surprise. "Why?"

"He believes he is doing no good sitting here at home," she sighed. "I wouldn't put it past him if he's tried to sign up before. He's always been so stubborn."

We were silent for a moment before she continued. "So, Bella," she said. "Where are you from, originally? You looked lost out there."

"Washington State," I answered.

"Really?" she asked surprised. "What are you doing out here on your own?"

"I ran away," I admitted, looking at my hands.

"And why did you do that?" she continued, only concern deep in her voice.

I looked up at her again. "My father died in battle a few months ago and my mothers getting married again."

"I'm sorry, dear," she said. "You do not like who she is marrying?"

"No, I do," I answered. "But he can never take the place of my real father. I didn't want to ruin their happiness so I came here."

"So you have no place to go?" she asked.

I blushed but nodded. "Well you are welcome to stay here."

"Oh, no," I said shaking my head. "You are very kind but I don't want to intrude-"

"Nonsense!" she fluffed. "You helped me before, I can only be good enough to return the favour -"

She was cut off as the front door opened and laughing was heard in the hall. Mrs. Masen smiled and shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Boys," she called and the laughing stopped. "I do hope you haven't brought any of that home with you?"

Suddenly a curly, black haired, muscled boy popped his head through the door with an innocent smile.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Masen," he said politely before his eyes shot over to look at me and then away again.

"Hello Emmett," she sighed with a smile. "Staying out of trouble?"

"Of course ma'am," he said with a nod. "Why would we get into trouble? It's not like we shot anything – ow!" As he was talking someone from the hall had hit him over the head and the laughing erupted again. Emmett disappeared for a moment and there was scuffling as Mrs. Masen sighed again and stood.

"Jasper," she called and the scuffling stopped. "You and Emmett go home to your mothers before I have to ring them myself."

"Yes ma'am," another voice, probably Jasper, came. "Tomorrow Edward."

"He most certainly will not be going out tomorrow," she said before walking to the door and leaving me alone. Many groans were heard. "Edward will be doing errands for his mother. Now off you go."

The boys said their goodbyes and the door closed again.

"Now," I heard her say again. "I want you to meet someone."

There was another groan as she walked into the room again, holding a boy to her arm. Or was he really the seventeen-year-old boy Mrs. Masen had been talking about? He was so tall and lanky he looked like a man. We both blinked quickly when our eyes met, his deep green like his mothers. The colour of his eyes went perfectly with his auburn hair, which was either naturally messy or made to look that way. His prominent jaw, which had been clenched when he walked into the room, was now relaxed as he stared at me in surprise. I had to fight to keep my mouth closed. I couldn't admit it out loud but he was the most handsome boy I had ever seen.

"Well," his mother said, breaking us both out of our staring contest as he looked at her. "Greet the girl for goodness sake."

I nervously played with my hands as I stared at a smiling Mrs. Masen. She stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. He pulled away, looking at her with narrowed eyes as she grinned. She pushed him slightly forward and he sighed before walking over to me.

"Miss. Swan," he said in a velvet voice as I stared up at him. I lifted my hand up to shake his but he surprised me. His eyes were gentle as he took my hand, his own course but careful as held my fingers. But instead of shaking he brought it up to his face to kiss it. My face had never been so red and I could swear I saw Mrs. Masen's smile grow as she watched us.

"Please," I said my heartbeat overreacting. "Call me Bella ... Edward." A thrill went through my body when I said his name and I was finding it hard to breathe.

"Bella," he said with a crooked smile that had me shaking.

I was sad when he let go of my hand and straightened up to look like a perfect gentleman. I put my hand back on my lap and looked over his mother who was still smiling.

"You see?" she asked. "How hard was that?"

Edward laughed but I couldn't look at him due to the fact I could start hyperventilating at any moment.

"Bella will be staying with us for a few days," she continued as I looked at my hands again although I could feel his gaze on me.

"Excuse me ladies," he said before walking past his mother, her lips pursed, and out the doorway.

Mrs. Masen giggled and walked over to sit next to me and put her hands on my shoulders. "May I tell you something?" she asked excitement in her green eyes making her look years younger.

"Of course," I answered, turning to face her.

"I've never seen him look at any girl like that," she whispered in my ear. My heart thumped hyperactively in my chest at those words. "You don't know how many have looked at him like that without him looking back. Do you like him?"

I thought for a moment but already knowing the answer. "He has … charm," I said slowly, keeping my face clear.

She frowned and shook her head. "I saw a lot more than charm in your face, dear," she said with another smile.

I pressed my lips together as my face burned.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these characters and instead, I must bow down to the creator of the best book series ever, Stephenie Meyer.**

**Persuasion: Chapter Two**

* * *

It had been days since I had a proper bath and a change of clothes so when Mrs. Masen offered for me to clean up I took to it immediately.

The water was warm and comforting against my dirty skin and it felt good to wash off all those bad memories of getting lost in between trains. I also marvelled in the aloneness and quiet I had in the bathroom while I washed. It helped me sort out my thoughts.

There wasn't much to sort out only that my mind was on Edward the whole time. Did he truly act differently around me than he did to other girls or was Mrs. Masen being nice? But the way he had looked at me made my heart thump hyperactively in my chest again. I was sure I would get lost in those emerald eyes of his. I sighed once, looking around myself to find something to take my mind off this mysterious boy.

I caught sight of the dress Mrs. Masen had given me. This woman was far too kind for her own good. What if I was a thief and taken advantage of this woman's kindness? That would not end well for the Masen's. But her dress she had given me was very pretty and I wondered to myself what I would look like in it since my old grey dress was torn and ragged.

I looked down at my hands to see them wrinkling slightly and I decided it was time to get out. I stepped out the bath carefully pulling the soft towel and wrapping it around myself. After drying off, I pulled on the dress and spun around in the mirror to look at myself. I didn't look so bad in the light blue but there was something missing. I brushed through my tangled hair as I thought over how to change my look. As I put the hairbrush down I noticed the bit of blue ribbon and decided to tie my hair up. I pursed my lips as I looked at myself again but knew this was the best I could do.

It took me a moment of staring at myself to sum up the courage to open the door and walk out.

I must have been silent as a cat as I walked down the staircase to the dining room because that's where I heard the voice of Mrs. Masen.

"Don't be so pessimistic, Edward," she said as if she was scolding someone.

"I am being nothing of the sort," his velvet voice replied making me stop on the last stair. I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but this wasn't the right time to interfere with their conversation.

"Well I think she's a lovely young girl," she answered with a slightly offended tone and I could hear the clinking of plates and glass as she set up the table.

"I didn't say she wasn't," he sighed. "But you can't expect me to adore every woman you pull off the street for me to meet, can you?" That comment hit me hard.

"I saw your face," she whispered so low that I had to lean forward slightly to hear it. "Don't lie to your mother." She left the dining room then, and walked through the other door to the kitchen, Edward following her as I backed up against the wall to avoid being caught.

"Why should I lie when there is not a thing to lie about?" he asked, annoyed. "You are completely mistaken mother. Your imagination is getting the better of you."

"Ah!" she crowed. "Do not speak to your mother that way or your father shall hear of your wrong doings."

Edward's annoyed grunt was heard, defeated. I knew the conversation was over so I decided it was time to come in. I walked down the last step just as Edward walked out the kitchen door. His beautiful face was contorted in what could only be annoyance. He stopped dead when he noticed me, his eyes wide in surprise. His face was relaxed slightly as he nodded in my direction.

"Bella," he muttered before rushing past me and up the staircase. I watched him go in amazement as Mrs. Masen came to my side, smiling now.

"Hello Bella," she said as I slowly turned to her. "All cleaned up?"

"Yes," I whispered, my eyes looking up the stairs again.

"Don't mind him," she said, shaking her head and taking my arm.

"Did something happen?" I asked as she led me into the dining room.

She sighed. "Edward is just being himself," she said. "Masochistic or stubborn would be words to describe my son at times." She giggled lightly as I smiled. "Now, my husband is on his way home. Would you mind helping me set up?"

"Not at all," I said. "It's the least I can do." I motioned to the dress and she smiled again.

"And don't you look lovely in it?" she said.

My face went red as she laughed.

It didn't take long for us to set up the table and for Mr. Masen to arrive home. We heard the door quite clearly open as I stood by her in the kitchen, watching her stir the pot of soup.

"Elizabeth?" he called from the front room.

"In here, darling," she replied and I smiled at the excitement gleaming in her eyes as she turned to face her husband.

He was just as handsome as his son was. Mr. Masen was very tall compared to his very short wife as she wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her head with a smile that could compete with Edward's as she giggled. His dark brown hair, which was as messy as his sons although it looked like it tried to tame it but failed, went well with his matching eye colour.

I couldn't help but smile at the way the two were in engrossed in each other's company, acting for a moment, as if I wasn't here. Now that was the real and true love. I didn't want to say it out loud but it reminded me of Mama and Papa's hugs. I pressed my lips together to keep the tears back and luckily she gave me enough time to prepare myself before turning to look at me.

"Dear, this is Bella Swan," she introduced me as he smiled at me.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss. Swan," he said in a very deep and husky voice, very unlike his sons velvet tone. He raised his hand as we shook and I smiled at him.

"And you Mr. Masen, sir," I said as we pulled our hands back.

"I was nearly being run over this morning, darling!" Mrs. Masen cried. "And then young Bella shows up and helps me bring my shopping home. I've invited her to stay with us since she is, at the moment, lost in Chicago."

"Of course, dear," he answered, smiling at his wife who was holding on to him. "Bella is welcome in our home as long as she so desires."

My heart lifted at this as I smiled at them both.

"Thank you sir," I said gratefully. "You and your wife are very kind."

He chuckled and she grinned at the word 'wife'. "You have learned your manners well child," he said.

"Yes, sir," I answered. "I was lucky."

They both laughed at this before he kissed her head again.

"Dinner will be ready soon," she said, patting his cheek. "You go clean up. You could use a shave sometime."

He laughed again before nodding to me and leaving the room.

She sighed dreamily and drifted back over to me to stir the soup again. I watched with a smile on my lips. She looked up at me, snapping out of her dream like state with wide eyes.

"Yes?" she asked.

"It's nothing," I said with a small shrug. "You are just so in love. It's adorable to watch, if I may be so bold to say."

She giggled and looked at the pot again, grinning. "Yes," she answered. "I truly am a lucky woman. But" - she looked back at me – "You will, one day, be just like me. You'll see."

I was glad my thoughts were to myself. As soon as she said that I got the shivers up my spine as the mysterious Edward came into my mind again.

"Watch yourself, boy," I heard Mr. Masen's voice as he came down the stairs. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Edward beside him. Both of them were grinning as the father ruffled his son's hair.

"You watch the glass wear in there!" Mrs. Masen called, pointing the spoon at the two men down the hall. "I don't want to loose another plate due to your rowdy son."

"Of course not, dear," he laughed before roughly slapping Edward on the back and meandering into the dining room.

She sighed and shook her head. "Men," she said to me. "Can't live with them -"

"Can't live without them," we both said before laughing.

At my house dinner used to be a quite event. It was after the meal where the talking began but at the Masen's house it was different. I sat myself beside Mrs. Masen, Edward across from her and Mr. Masen at the head of the table. As soon as the soup was set in front of us – beef and noodle, not something I had a lot – the talking began.

"So, Bella," Mr. Masen said as I took and small sip of the soup, trying hard to keep my actions lady like as well as my eyes off Edward. He wasn't looking at me when I turned to his father, thank goodness. "Where did you live before coming to Chicago?"

"Washington State," I answered again.

"That's a long way," he said with a frown. "Are your parents not with you? You must be, what, seventeen?"

"Sixteen, sir," I said slowly. "And no, my parents aren't with me." Parent, I mentally corrected.

"And where are they then?" he pressed.

"Well, my mother is still in Washington and my father has passed on," I said, trying not to bring sympathy on myself.

Edward's head shifted, turning to towards me but averting his eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that, Bella," Mr. Masen said.

"The war gets to us all," Mrs. Masen added, staring at Edward who still had his head down, shoulders slouched.

"Yes," I answered in a whisper.

"So why is your mother not with you?" Mr. Masen went on.

"I ran away," I said silently although everyone seemed to hear me. I saw Edward's eyes look up at me and away when I caught him. "She's getting married this summer."

"Ah, I see," he said with a nod.

"She's run since she can't give up her father's memory," Mrs. Masen answered for me as I looked down.

"Ah," he said again with a nod as I swallowed back my tears. "I'm sorry Bella. That wasn't a thing to ask such a young girl."

"No, sir," I answered, looking up at him with a half smile. "My mother always told me it was good to get things off your chest. I feel much better now."

He smiled apologetically back at me. "But death is a hard thing to get over," he said. "Especially premature."

I nodded; pressing my lips together and looking away again as he went on to talk about his day at the office. My eyes lingered on my spoon, which showed the reflection of Edward gazing at me. But, when I looked up his eyes went to his father. What was with this boy? Did he like to look at me but not talk? I was getting annoyed at these silly games he was playing.

"Edward," Mr. Masen finally said, catching both our attentions. "You've been quiet. How has your day been?"

"Not much has changed," he muttered playing with the last of his soup.

"Well that's not a day," Mr. Masen laughed.

Edward shrugged and continued to play with his food.

"He's pouting," Mrs. Masen said as he looked up to glare at his mother.

"About what?" his father asked looking between the two of them as Edward sighed.

"Nothing," he said through his teeth looking down again.

"It wasn't nothing to me," she answered staring at him.

He looked up again, his eyebrows furrowed before standing up. "May I be excused?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

His father nodded and we watched as Edward left the room, but not before throwing a glance at me. Mr. Masen turned to his wife with a questionable look.

"I'll tell you soon, dear," she said quietly, patting his hand before turning to me. "Bella, do you mind helping me clean up?"

"Yes ma'am," I said with a nod as I collected my bowl.

As I helped Mrs. Masen I thought over the conversation they had had. It was all about me and was it I that put Edward in this bad mood? Or was he just a pessimist like she had said before? When we caught eyes at the dinner table, he was still gentle and somewhat shy but when he left the room his eyes were hard as stone. Did he not like me just because I was one of those silly girls his mother had taken in? I couldn't believe that, not after the way he had looked at me that afternoon.

We finished washing quickly and she told me how to get to the guestroom, telling me goodnight.

"Goodnight ma'am," I said, curtsying lightly before walking up the staircase. I could already see her walking over to her husband but I passed the conversation, knowing I'd eavesdropped too much today.

As I walked down the hallway I suddenly ran into Edward, who was just coming out his room.

"Oh!" I cried stepping back quickly.

He shook his head. "I'm terribly sorry, Bella," he said. "I should watch where I'm going. Excuse me."

He brushed past me and I couldn't stop myself from calling out, "Wait!"

He stopped and turned to look at me, one eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

I stumbled, unable to think up something to say. I couldn't come right out and demand to know why he didn't like me, which was rude. I had nothing to say and he was waiting.

"I just," I started to say slowly. "Wanted to say goodnight."

His face was still expressionless but I though I saw his eyes dance with amusement. "Good night Bella," he answered, his voice unintentionally smouldering.

"Good night Edward," I whispered.

His crooked smile appeared once before he turned and walked down the stairs. More embarrassed than I had ever been in my life, I fled to my room and shut the door, throwing myself on to the bed and screaming into my pillow.

How could I be so stupid? What's he to think of me now, a delusional, moron who can't even talk right! Urrgghh! I just messed up everything! Trust Bella to trip and fall over everything, not just flat surfaces but words too.

After I got the screams out of me, I changed into the soft night-gown Mrs. Masen had left out for me and climbed into the feather bed. It was warm and comfy under the blankets after I turned off the wall sconce and snuggled into the pillows.

My dreams took me to a place I had never been. Dirt walls stood up on either side of me and it took a moment for me to realise I was in a dug out, a trench. There were many men around me, running past me as if I wasn't even there, all of them ducking. Some of them sat in the dirt looking exhausted. Suddenly the ground shook and the shots rang out around me. It was so loud as I covered my ears but that's when I noticed him.

"Papa!" I cried but he didn't hear me. He was leaning against the wall, wet and muddy as he held his gun tightly and looked upwards, his eyes closed. "Papa!" I cried again but he still didn't look at me.

Suddenly a whistle blew out and he yelled loudly with the rest of the men as he pulled himself out of the trench and right into the line of fire.

"PAPA!" I screamed, running forwards.

"Bella!"

My eyes shot open to see myself breathing heavily in the Masen's guestroom. It was still dark outside but the wall sconce was on again. I whipped my head around to see Edward's face inches away from my own. His green eyes were wide with fear and worry as he stared at me, I'm sure my face looked the exact same.

"Bella, are you all right?" he asked as he kneeled beside the bed.

"Y…yes," I stuttered unable to look away from his face. "What … what happened?"

"You had a nightmare, I believe," he sighed, relieved. "I could hear you crying from across the hall."

I wiped my hand across my cheek to find the salty water of tears.

"Oh," I said softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

He shook his head, still staring intently at me. "Are you sure you are not ill?" he asked. "I could fetch my mother."

"No!" I said quickly, my hand of its own accord reaching over and grabbing his sleeve. "I'm just fine. I… I don't want to wake her."

His eyes narrowed slightly, not convinced. He slowly, hesitantly, reached up and touched my forehead lightly. My eyes closed at his gentle touch, savouring the feeling of his warm fingers against my skin. He pulled away again and I opened my eyes to see him standing. I frowned as he stared down at me.

"Just checking if you were sick," he answered quickly.

"Well I'm not," I answered.

"Good to know," he said. "You should sleep then. Good night Bella."

He turned and quickly walked out the door before I could say anything else.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these characters and instead, I must bow down to the creator of the best book series ever, Stephenie Meyer**

**Persuasion: Chapter Three**

* * *

I felt light-headed as I went back to a dreamless sleep. It's like I could still feel his fingers brush against my forehead and get rid of all the nightmares.

I awoke to a sunny morning, the rays shining in through the open window. I sat up groggily and noticed another dress at the end of my bed, courtesy of Mrs. Masen early that morning. She had been so silent I hadn't even noticed she was in the room as I slept on. This dress was a pale salmon with the same style as my blue one. I slipped out the bed and let the fabric of the dress run between my fingers.

Suddenly the door opened and I flipped around, my heartbeat accelerating until I finally noticed it was Mrs. Masen. I sighed and sunk down on to the bed as she walked towards me, smiling.

"Good morning Bella, dear," she said. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Oh!" I said with a smile and a nod. "I'm very well thank you."

She walked towards me again, holding out her hand and eyeing my forehead. "May I?" she asked.

I nodded and she lightly touched my head with the back of her soft hand. It was a comforting feeling but nothing like I had felt last night. Nothing like I felt when Edward had touched me.

"Hmm," she murmured, pulling her hand away and looking at me. "You seem fine. Edward told me you had quite a fright."

"Yes," I whispered, seeing the worry in his green eyes again in my head. "My dreams made me restless."

The same worry was reflected in Mrs. Masen's eyes as she watched me. "Would you like to talk about it?" she asked and I shook my head right away.

"Not on this particular subject," I sighed and she nodded, understanding as always.

"I see," she said with a smile. "Well, you best get dressed. I wanted to show you around the garden."

"Yes," I said, brightening up. "That would be lovely."

"Wonderful," she said before taking her leave.

I sighed and changed into my new dress, finding another hairbrush and pulling it through my knotted locks. I stared at myself in the mirror for minutes on end, spinning and primping myself. I'd never known myself to care so much about my appearance until I came here. I knew the reason for that.

Taking a deep breath I walked down the stairs slowly and into the kitchen where I stopped dead in my tracks. Mrs. Masen was there; setting up some flowers in a pot, but beside her Edward was leaning against the wall. My heartbeat increased when he looked up at me as I entered. I became self-conscious at his appraising eyes, my hands of their own accord going up to play with my long hair as I looked away.

"Oh, dear," Mrs. Masen said, making me look up again as she walked towards me, smiling. "Don't you look lovely."

From over her shoulder I still saw Edward still watching me, his green eyes somewhat softened and a faint trace of a smile on his lips. Embarrassed, I looked away again and smiled at Mrs. Masen who was fixing my hair.

"There," she finally said. "Would you like to see the garden now?"

"Yes ma'am," I said with a nod.

She grinned and took my hand, leading me out the kitchen's back door and right past Edward who hadn't moved since I walked in.

The garden was truly beautiful even if it was tiny. In a city like Chicago it would be difficult to find any patch of green but the Masen's garden was colourful beyond belief. She led me to the back of the garden where the flowers were. Roses, tulips…

"Are these freesia?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes," she answered with a smile. "You like them?"

"They're my favourite," I admitted as I leaned down to sniff one of the flowers.

"Here," she said before taking one of the freesia's and setting it in my hair. "There. Isn't that pretty?"

I smiled timidly and she laughed, bending down to pick out some of the dead flowers. "Bad thing about living in Chicago," she sighed. "The cloudy days kill these beautiful things."

"It's sort of like Washington," I admitted and she laughed again.

"Hand me that watering can, dear," she said, busy pruning a few of the rose bushes.

I did as I was told and turned to pick up the can behind me but stopped when I noticed Edward's figure leaning against the doorframe, watching us. Or was it me he was watching? My face was warm as I turned away and handed the watering can to Mrs. Masen who didn't seem to notice my shaking arm. I bit my lip before averting my eyes to see the house again. But he was gone, the doorway empty. I frowned and sadly looked back to Mrs. Masen who had cut off some of the dead flowers and was burying them in the soil.

"A proper burial," she said with a smile as she straightened up again. "They deserve it, don't you think?"

"Yes," I whispered my face still red.

"Dear?" she asked in confusion. I just shook my head and she smiled again, patting my arm. "I have a much better plan for today anyway."

She walked away from the beautiful gardens and back through the doorway. I quickly followed her, almost tripping but catching myself before I went sprawling.

She walked into the dining room again and to the old desk in the corner, which I just noticed, held a large phonograph record player. I gaped at it as she smiled at me.

"What do you think?" she asked. "It's new. Best of it's kind."

I walked over to her and touched the wood of the player lightly. "It's great!" I said with a grin. "My mother used to have an old one."

"What happened to it?" she asked in confusion.

I blushed before answering. "My friends and I accidentally let it fall and smash into pieces," I said with a small shrug. She laughed.

"Well let's see how she plays, shall we?" she said with a giggle.

I nodded and she picked out a large disc and put it on the machine before taking the pin and lightly letting it fall. It took a moment but soon the music filled the room. I smiled and looked at her questioningly.

"The waltz," she informed me. "One of my favorites."

I grinned and nodded my head in time to the music.

Suddenly there was light knock at the door and Mrs. Masen swept off to answer, leaving me alone to sway to the music. There was a lot of giggle and gushing in the front hall until she walked in again with another young woman. She was very different than the many young ladies I had seen around town. Her short, inky black hair, only just past her ears and framed her pixie face perfectly. Her large sun hat matched her tight red dress, which had to be those designer originals I had seen in the shop windows. She grinned at me, her brown eyes sparkling as she walked forwards, taking off her white gloves in the process.

Mrs. Masen walked beside her as the woman stuck out her hand to shake mine. "Bella, this is my niece Alice Cullen," she informed me as I shook her hand. "She's my sisters daughter. Alice, this is Bella Swan."

"Bella," she said with another smile. "It's a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance. My auntie told me so much about you."

I blushed lightly as she began to walk around me, surveying. "Hmm," she murmured to herself as I watched her, puzzled. "She is very pretty" – I blushed again – "You can't tell me it's a no again."

Mrs. Masen smiled, raising her brows and shrugging lightly. "Not that I can see," she answered as they both giggled.

I felt so left out, like I was missing some joke.

"Don't worry, dear," Mrs. Masen said. "You'll understand soon enough."

I sighed and they both giggled again.

"I hope you don't mind that I invited Jasper over," Alice went on with another giggle.

"Of course not," Mrs. Masen said. "Just if you are willing to help me." She winked at Alice and I huffed, being left out again. They laughed until another knock was heard at the door. Alice danced her way past me to get the door, glowing with excitement.

She came back a few minutes later with a blonde boy holding on to her arm. She leaned against his shoulder and he grinned.

"Good morning Jasper," Mrs. Masen said with a smile.

"'Mornin' Mrs. Masen," he said in a southern accent I hadn't noticed before.

"Well," she said, motioning to me. "This is Bella Swan."

He turned to me and smiled. "Hello Bella."

I blushed once again and whispered, "Hello Jasper."

"Jasp!" Alice giggled, hitting him lightly. "Don't use your charm on the poor girl!"

Everyone laughed except me, since I was beat red again.

"We're just missing -" Mrs. Masen said looking around the room.

"My cousin!" Alice finished for her. "Where's Edward?"

"One moment," she said before walking back to the front hall to call up the stairs, "Edward! Come down here! Your mother is in need of your help."

It was a moment before she half dragged Edward through the doorway. I bit my lip and looked away, begging myself not to blush or do anything stupid.

"Must I?" he asked in annoyance.

"If I have to suffer through it, then you do too," Jasper laughed as Alice hit his arm again.

"You hush," she warned him before smiling back me again.

"I need your help, Edward," Mrs. Masen went on as he frowned. "You come when your mother calls you."

He sighed and nodded before she giggled. "Alice?"

Alice nodded and nudged Jasper before taking his hand and leading him out to the middle of the dining room floor. I stepped back and pressed myself against the wall to watch as Alice stood on her tiptoes to whisper in Jasper's ear. He laughed and eagerly nodded before putting his hand on her waist. She lifted her own hand to his shoulder and they began to dance in time to the music.

My mouth was open in awe as they swirled around the room in a waltz, Jasper sometimes breaking away from her to twirl his partner. She giggled as they continued, never missing a beat. One, two three, back and side, forward and side and all over again. They were looked like professionals as Mrs. Masen and I clapped at the end of the song. He bowed to her and she curtsied before they laughed along with us.

"Now!" Mrs. Masen cried as I looked over at her grinning. She grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the wall and towards Edward. My heart skipped a beat.

"Umm…I don't know how to dance," I admitted as she took her sons hand and led us to the middle of the room.

"Nonsense!" she cried bringing both of us to face each other and putting out hands together. Sparks flew through my veins as his skin touched mine. It was even better than last night. "We'll teach you."

She took my other hand and put it on his shoulder as my heartbeat sped up again. He didn't need any guidance as he lightly put his hand on my waist.

"Really!" I cried, looking over at his grinning mother. "I seriously don't know how to dance!" Not to mention I was clumsier than any blind bat.

"Don't be silly!" Mrs. Masen laughed. "Edward's been in dancing classes. And we're always here to help. Now here we go."

I bit my lip as my face went red and looked down at my unstable feet.

"And one, two, three," she started to chant. "One step back, one side, one forward, one side and again!"

I did my best to keep up with the music but my eyes were down at my feet the whole time where Alice and Jasper had kept eye contact without missing a beat. My face got warmer each time I did something wrong but Mrs. Masen and Alice were clapping and encouraging me to go on.

"You have to look up, Bella," his velvet voice came and I swallowed before looking up into his emerald eyes. He was grinning at me and I couldn't help but smile timidly back.

Soon, after keeping eye contact with him, I got used to it and we were twirling around the room as the girls cheered on the side. He even let go of me a few times, spinning me effortlessly as I giggled.

Soon I was getting dizzy, everyone looking like blurs as we danced. The song ended and I tripped a little, Edward catching me before I hit the ground. He held me as I stared up at him, an embarrassed smile on my lips as he laughed. His emerald eyes danced, playing havoc with my heart.

"Bravo!" Mrs. Masen laughed, clapping.

"Encore!" Alice giggled.

We broke away from each other when we noticed they were there. I nervously played with my hair again as Mrs. Masen walked up to us.

"You see?" she asked with another giggle and clapping her hands. "That wasn't difficult was it?"

I shook my head, my eyes looking over at Edward and away when I noticed him watching me again. "No," I muttered, smiling timidly again.

"That was wonderful!" Alice chirped. "You're a natural Bella!"

"Oh!" I said, blushing at the compliment. "Thank you."

She hit Jasper on the chest. "Are you going to ask me again?" she giggled.

He laughed and took her hand as they began dancing again. I sighed in relief, realizing my moment of embarrassment was over.

But I couldn't say I didn't like dancing with Edward because that would be a lie. I actually liked it a lot, more than I should. The feeling of his hand on my waist still made me shiver slightly as I clapped along to the music Alice and Jasper danced to. My mind wasn't really there. Images of dancing with Edward were stuck in my head. The way his warm hand felt around mine, and how soft his green eyes looked as he smiled at me. My heart lifted as those pictures came back into my head. My eyes shifted to look at Edward, who was watching the dancing couple as he sat on the arm of the sofa. His face was calculating as he watched, his brows furrowed and his lip slightly pouted. I looked away before he could notice me staring.

The song ended and Alice laughed, kissing Jasper on the cheek. I smiled at them both, applauding their obviously amazing performance.

Mrs. Masen suddenly giggled beside me and I looked over to see what was so funny to see Edward standing there. I blinked in surprise as he held out his hand, a faint smile on his lips.

"Would you like to dance again, Bella?" he asked me, his voice doing that unfair smoldering thing again.

"Y…yes," I stuttered as I slipped my hand into his.

Alice brushed past me, giggling as Edward led me out to the middle of the room again. My heart began to overreact again but not because I was nervous about falling over, I was nervous about looking into his eyes again. I swallowed before putting my hand on his shoulder and the music began.

We danced even closer than before and I could do nothing but smile. Instead of just holding hands, our fingers curled around each other and the dancing was slower. I was sure I saw Mrs. Masen looking very smug about something as she whispered with Alice. But I couldn't really notice anything else other than Edward's smile and we kept like that for the rest of the afternoon. How I wished I could just dance with him the whole night through.


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these characters and instead, I must bow down to the creator of the best book series ever, Stephenie Meyer.**

**Persuasion: Chapter Four**

* * *

The day passed quickly as I learned new steps and continued to dance with Edward. The more we danced together, the more relaxed he became and he was soon laughing and clapping with the rest of us while standing next to me. After a few turns it was I that pulled him out on to the floor to dance, eager to touch him again since the feeling I always got was becoming addicting.

After some hours of dancing, laughing and rowdy behaviour, Alice announced it was time for her and Jasper to leave. We said our goodbyes as Alice kissed me sweetly on the cheek and hugged her aunt and cousin. She took Jasper's arm as he led her out the door and out into the street, the weather overcast and dreary, promising rain. But before she stepped out she turned to me.

"I'll see you soon, Bella," she said before winking quickly at Mrs. Masen. I huffed again, crossing my arms as she giggled and skipped out the door with Jasper holding her hand.

"Well wasn't that a nice visit?" Mrs. Masen said as she closed the door and turned to me. The house was silent again after the music had been turned off. But it wasn't like my home in Washington; there was still some sort of energy in the silence.

I nodded and grinned at her, feeling Edward still standing behind me. She eyed her son with a smug grin again before stepping past me and into the kitchen. I turned to face his solemn face, his green eyes watching me again. I played with my fingers shyly as I smiled.

"Thank you for dancing with me today," I whispered. "It was fun."

His breathtaking crooked smile made its appearance as he looked down at me. "Not a problem," he said. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." We were locked in each others gaze for a moment before he caught himself and shook his head. "Excuse me."

He then turned and walked up the stairs. I watched him go, sighing slightly. It seemed I was breaking through that exterior shell of his and finding the true Edward inside, something people found difficult to do.

I smiled to myself before skipping, without tripping, into the kitchen where Mrs. Masen was chopping something. In a somewhat hazy state, I leaned against the wall beside her, staring off into space. I didn't notice her looking at me until her voice was heard.

"I told you," she murmured as I whipped my head around to look at her.

"Told me what?" I asked, puzzled.

She smirked as she chopped. "Just look at that dreamy face of yours," she chuckled before looking up at me. "You wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

I shook my head, frowning.

"Well you tell me the truth then," she started, staring at me through narrowed eyes. "Do you like him now?"

My face went red as I looked away from her appraising eyes. "Maybe…" I muttered.

"That's not much of an answer," she scoffed. "I want to know. Yes or no?"

I bit my lip and looked away from her face. She waited and finally I gave in. "If I said yes, what would you say?" I asked.

She grinned. "I'd say that's wonderful!" she said, going back to chopping. "He's fond of you, he just doesn't show it."

My heart skipped a beat at her words but I tried not to use it as hope. Things changed too drastically in the real world, so I've learned not to hold people to their word.

"Yes," I murmured as she continued to chop.

She finished in silence and asked me to set the table. Again, I did as I was told, working for my keep as I thought of it. As I was putting down the glasses, Mr. Masen arrived home.

"Good evening Bella," he said cheerfully as he walked past me. I smiled and nodded as he walked into the kitchen. I was quite sure Mrs. Masen would tell him the day's events right away, leaving nothing out, especially our little conversation. I blushed again at the thought. It was like my mind was laid out here and nothing was a secret.

"That's lovely, dear," Mrs. Masen said to me as I put out the last piece of cutlery.

She set down the plate of roast beef and vegetables in the middle of the table and put a piece on everyone's plate before looking up at her husband. He reached for a piece of bread and she lightly slapped his hand with the fork. "Ah ah!" she crowed as he pulled his hand away. "You go and clean up. Call your son in the process."

He chuckled before leaving the room. She smiled and finished as I sat down.

"Men," she muttered again. "Always think with their stomachs. They're grouchy when they don't eat, did you know that?"

I shook my head and smiled as we both giggled.

"Something you learn when living in a house with two of them," she said, pointing into the hall with her fork.

"I suppose I should get used to that," I laughed and she nodded.

"Do you like vegetables?" she asked me suddenly.

"At times," I said with a shrug. "Why?"

"Because those two barely eat them," she sighed. "I always wonder how he grows so tall with no vitamins."

I laughed again and grinned at her. She was so motherly it reminded me of my own. I sighed and she looked over at me, frowning.

"Something wrong, dear?" she asked.

"Just thinking of home," I muttered.

"Do you miss it?"

I looked over into her caring green eyes and smiled slightly. "Not as much as I used to," I admitted. "The things you've been getting me to do have taken my mind off it."

I grinned again and she smiled back, her eyes still cautious.

"You know we can take you home anytime you want to go," she said slowly.

"No, no!" I cried, shaking my head. "I…I don't want to go back. Not now anyway."

She looked like she wanted to say more but dropped the subject as Mr. Masen's voice was heard in the hall.

"You better get down here or your mother'll chop off one of my fingers!" he yelled as he came into the room chuckling. He held his arms out as he grinned at his wife. "All clean."

"That's a good boy," she giggled as he took his seat.

As soon as he sat down, Edward came around the corner and took his own seat. I immediately looked down as soon as he came into view, becoming embarrassed again. I played with my food in silence, averting my eyes from anything that could have a reflection on it.

"Pretty dreary out, don't you think?" Mr. Masen sighed.

"Yes," Mrs. Masen replied, looking out the window into the rain. "The papers 'weather report' wrong again. They always say they'll be able to know the weather in the future. Silly old buffoon's."

"Ah, yes!" Mr. Masen said, reaching down for something. "I've been meaning to show you something."

The rustling of paper made me look up again to see Mr. Masen with the newspaper in his hands, staring at one of the pages.

"President says they're doing well over seas," he said sceptically. "But they need more men."

Mrs. Masen let out a low breath of annoyance. "They say that all the time, hmm? Telling lies will get them no where."

"What if they're not lies?" Edward's voice was heard and we all turned to look at him. He was still looking at his food but his expression was annoyed.

"What's that?" Mrs. Masen asked.

"What if those things in the paper are not lies?" he said again, looking up now. "What if they do need more men?"

"And why should they?" Mrs. Masen asked, her voice higher than usual. "They've got plenty there already."

"They haven't got all willing men there," he said before looking down and muttering, "Not yet."

"Edward Anthony Masen," she said in a scolding tone. "Don't you dare bring up that subject!"

"And why shouldn't I?" he asked through clenched teeth as he looked up at her again.

"Because this has been settled," she cried. "You're not going and that's final."

"It's my life!" he fumed. "I get to do what I want!"

"And that's what you want? To go gallivanting off and get killed?"

"I won't be killed!"

"Then why take the chance?"

"Because I'm fighting for my country, like all the other men! I'm needed, mother!"

"You're needed here! Here with your fam -"

"No! I'm not!" he yelled, gripping the edge of the table as I sunk back in my chair, my eyes wide. "I'm a soldier! I fight for what's right!"

"No, you fight for glory! Not for your family!" she cried back.

"Maybe there is no need to!" he yelled.

She stared at her son for a moment and there was silence in the room. Then she pushed herself back from the table and rushed out the room in tears. I was shocked as Edward leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms and glaring at the table. Mr. Masen gave his son a look.

"We're not finished here, boy," he warned, pointing a finger at him before getting up and leaving the room.

We sat in silence, Edward fuming, myself in pure shock at what had just happened. I'd never heard Mrs. Masen yell before and especially at her son who she seemed to love so much. It was difficult to find my voice again but I did.

"Why did you do that?" I asked in a whisper, breaking the silence.

His green eyes, darker than usual and hard as stone, looked up to stare at me. "Do what?" he questioned me coldly, making me blink in surprise.

"Hurt your mother in that way?" I said.

"I didn't do anything," he growled, looking away from me. "She said something I didn't like and I defended my opinion."

"Well you didn't have to be so harsh. She's your mother for goodness sake!"

"It's a free country," he muttered. "Get used to it."

My brows furrowed as I stood, my fists clenched around the napkin in my hand, and walked around the table to him. "Talk to me when you get a better attitude," I said lowly as I threw the cloth at him and walked out.

I went straight to my room, slamming the door and lying down on the bed to scream into my pillow. I was so angry with him now! How could I have ever liked him? He was an arrogant jerk who cared for no one but himself! I screamed louder in my pillow until the tears started to fall. It was hard to keep them back since it was usually what happened when I got angry. So I sobbed out my anger until I looked up and saw the rain falling outside.

I pushed myself off the bed, sniffing slightly before pulling open the window and sticking my head out into the cold rain shower. The drops were freezing against my skin but it was some way to help me cool off. Soon it left me shivering so I pulled my head back in and closed the window, squeezing the extra water out of my hair. It was refreshing but I was cold now as I changed into my night gown and pulled myself under the covers, snuggling into my warmth of the bed. But it was still difficult to keep the tears back since my every thought was on him again. So I let them fall for a few moments before turning off the light.

Before I could reach the light there was a knock at the door. I knew who it was.

"Go away," I called, pulling my head under the pillow.

He came in anyway and closed the door behind him before walking over to me. "I said go away," I growled, my voice muffled under the pillow.

I could hear his sigh. "I've come to say I'm sorry," he said as I lifted my pillow to look at him.

He watching me with an awkward look on his face. But the cold, dark eyes I had seen before had ceased to exist and were instead replaced by apologetic emerald.

It was hard to glare at him when it would be natural to ogle.

He stared at me for a moment; his eyes narrowed before a look of horror came across his features.

"Have you been crying?" he asked in surprise.

"No," I said, putting the pillow back over my head.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerity ringing in his voice. "Really I am."

I didn't answer him and I knew he wouldn't leave. I could feel him sitting on the end of my bed but I still didn't look up.

"I just loose control of my temper at times," he went on. "It was wrong to take it out on you," – he paused and sighed – "and my mother. Neither of you deserved what I said." I still kept silent. "Bella, will you please say something?"

"What do you want me to say?" I asked.

"Say you forgive me," he pressed.

I pulled the pillow off and stared at him as he watched me. My eyes narrowed as I stared at his innocent facial features. "You're forgiven," I sighed, sitting up to face him.

"Why is your hair wet?" he asked suddenly, puzzled.

"I opened the window," I said, nodding towards to the glass.

"You shouldn't really be doing that," he said shaking his head. "You could catch something."

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much."

He shrugged and looked away.

"Why," I finally asked and he looked back up at me.

"Why what?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Why do you want to go to war?"

He paused, looking away again before he answered. "I've never felt so useless," he muttered. "Here I do nothing to help anyone. But there, there I could do everything."

"But you're not useless," I answered, leaning forwards to try and catch his eye again.

"I feel like it," he sighed.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" I asked softly.

He turned and looked at me again. "What other reasons could there be?" he asked in a defensive tone.

"What about what your mother said?" I answered, as he looked away, annoyed. "Was it not true?"

He was silent and I sighed before summing up my courage to reach forward to touch his arm. He flinched but didn't pull away.

"I want to understand, Edward," I whispered.

He took a breath before speaking again. "Everyone is going," he started in a low voice. "Jasper, Emmett, everyone but me. They're going to sign up on their birthdays. I want to go with them but my mother tells me no. I just feel so…"

"Left out?" I finished for him.

"That's not all of it," he said as he looked up at me again. "Jealousy."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because they get to do what they want," he sighed. "They have no parents holding them back. They're free to take on the glory and return war hero's."

"And that's what you want?"

He nodded silently, frowning and averting his eyes from mine. It sounded as if he was admitting a humiliating weakness rather than telling the truth. I wondered how much this cost him to talk to me like this.

"But you could be killed," I said silently.

"But I won't!" I said, looking up at me again. "I'm faster than others and I can almost tell what their next move will be! It's like I can almost read their minds, or something. I'm made for this, Bella."

His emerald eyes held mine, absolutely sincere in every word he said. He was set on what he wanted to do. There was nothing I could do but I had to try, if not for his sake than his families.

"Edward," I said his name slowly and brushed my hand up and down against his arm. "What if I said I didn't want you to go?"

He was silent for a moment but I didn't look up at his face, afraid of what I would find there. Disgust?

"I have to go," he finally answered. "It's my duty."

I looked up again to see him look away, his elbows on his knees as he played absently with his hands. I moved forward, pulling myself from under the blankets and sitting beside him, winding my arms around his and placing my cheek on his shoulder.

"I'm scared for you, Edward," I admitted in a whisper.

My voice was slightly choked up and I could feel the tears coming. But he was silent, only our uneven breaths and the rain against the widow could be heard.

Finally he moved, his hand reaching up to take mine as he rubbed the back of it softly with his thumb. I held on to his tightly as if I never wanted to let him go.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he whispered. "This is bringing back bad memories for you."

"Yes." I sniffed. "But right now this is about you."

He sighed and was silent again. I could hear the bleakness in his voice and I knew there was nothing I could do so I let the tears fall, rolling down my cheeks and on to his shirt. I took a deep breath, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Bella?" he asked, turning me around to look at him. "Bella, open your eyes." I shook my head, pressing my lips and eyes together as he sighed. Suddenly I felt his hands on my face and my eyes snapped open at his touch. His emerald eyes were staring into mine with such intensity that a shiver went down my spine.

"Bella," he reproached softly. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I know you won't stay," I sobbed, my voice breaking. "And I'm scared you won't come back to me."

His face was broken, conflict raging in his eyes as he stared at me. I could feel his thumb stoking my cheek of tears as we locked eyes.

I don't really know how it happened but all the sudden we were leaning towards each other. Our faces were so close I could feel his breath on my lips. My heartbeat accelerated again as he hesitated.

But he caught himself and pulled away just in time, letting go of my face and standing up.

"I'm sorry Bella," he said quickly. "That was wrong. I was taking advantage of you."

"Edward - " I started to say but he turned and left the room leaving me alone, my skin still tingling from his touch.


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these characters and instead, I must bow down to the creator of the best book series ever, Stephenie Meyer.**

**Persuasion: Chapter Five**

* * *

I was back again. The dirt walls were around me as I sat in the mud, watching the horrible events unfold around me. The men ran and ducked as shells and explosives rang out around us in deafening bangs. The clouds were dark grey and blocked out the ever-needed sun making it even darker in the trenches.

I ran forwards, pushing my way past everyone. I had to find Papa before it was too late, maybe I could save him. Maybe he would hear me before he sacrificed himself.

Everyone was yelling and shouting orders at each other as they ran past me again, like I wasn't there. But I didn't mind that, I had to find Papa before the order was given. As I ran I saw many of the men sitting against the walls of mud praying or looking at pictures of their family. I wondered if Papa was among those men but that's when I stopped dead.

He was in the exact same place I dreamed before, except it wasn't Papa. Sitting in the mud, reloading his gun in a hurry was Edward Masen. He was breathing heavily; the air cold and making his breath come out in small clouds. His green eyes, still as soft as the last time I saw him, were darting around as he stared at all the other men around him. He was dirty and muddy, his auburn hair hidden under the green helmet as he stood up.

"Edward!" I cried as he turned away from me, gripping on to the ladder on the mud wall along with the rest of the men. "No! Edward! Look at me!"

But he didn't hear me over the whistle. He pulled himself out of the trench and right into no man's land. I knew I was too late to save him.

"NO! EDWARD!"

I tossed and turned against the sheets, my body freezing cold as I whimpered his name.

"Calm down Bella," Mrs. Masen's voice told me from very far away.

I started to breathe heavily as my eyes opened. The room was quiet other than my gasping and the rain pattering outside. The warm glow of the lamp didn't calm me down, as it should have. I was in the Masen's guestroom, Mrs. Masen sitting on the bed beside me and wiping my sweating forehead with a cool cloth. But I was so cold!

I panicked when I saw it was just the two of us.

"Where's, where's Edward?" I gasped, sitting up as my head spun. "Why is he not here? Where -"

"Shh," Mrs. Masen crooned as she gently pushed me back down. "Calm down."

"But he's hurt!" I cried, close to hysteria.

"No," she said. "He's fine Bella, he's fine. Now close your eyes and relax."

"No," I whimpered as my eyes closed again. "Edward."

"I've got him!" I heard Edward's out of breath voice. I opened my eyes again but she had put the cloth over them so all I saw was black. There were quick footsteps until I felt cool fingers against my head.

"How long has she been like this?" a methodical voice asked I cringed against the sheets.

"A few minutes," Mrs. Masen answered, concern deep in her voice. "She was fine a few hours ago."

There was silence where only my whimpering was heard as the doctor's hand touched my forehead.

"Bella?" I heard the doctor ask. "Bella, my name Dr. Cullen. Can you tell me how you're feeling right now?"

"Cold," I managed to shiver out. "So cold."

"Well?" Mrs. Masen asked and I heard the doctor stand out of the crouch he was in.

"She's got the chills," he answered promptly.

"And?" she pressed.

"Just keep her cool," he answered.

"What about the shouting she's been doing?" she asked.

"Hallucinations, nightmares," he said. "Whatever you would like to call it. She's lost in her dreams. Just keep her like this. Call on me again when you need me."

"Yes Dr. Cullen, thank you," Mrs. Masen said and I heard him walk out the room.

"Edward," I whimpered.

"I'm right here Bella," I heard his voice as he came closer.

I reached out for him and felt his warm hand close around mine. I sighed contentedly before forcing my eyes open to look at him, the cloth gone. His face was just a few inches from mine, his emerald eyes painted in worry. He was kneeling beside the bed, holding my hand in both of his as he stared at me. I smiled and his mouth turned up the slightest in response.

"Hi," I murmured with my smile.

He laughed shortly as my eyes traced over his features again. His bronze hair was dripping wet from the rain, which was still pouring outside, and his forehead was creased anxiously.

"You're all wet," I said in a husky voice as I raised my hand to brush back his wet hair.

He laughed again and leaned slightly in to my touch.

"You didn't run for me did you?" I asked with a smile.

"I needed that run," he said with a grin. "It woke me up."

"Well then your welcome," I said and we both laughed as he brought my hand he was holding up to his face, placing against his cheek.

"I told you sticking your head out in the rain was a bad idea," he joked.

"I'm feeling much better," I answered, wiping the raindrops from his face.

His green eyes closed as I rubbed my thumb across his cheek. "You don't know how glad I am to hear that," he answered keeping his eyes shut.

As I looked up I saw Mrs. Masen closing the door with one last smile at me. As soon as the door closed I turned my attention back to caressing Edward's cheek.

"Did I scare you?" I asked in a whisper.

He chuckled as his emerald eyes opened again, sparkling in the dim light. "More than you'll ever know," he muttered with a smile.

I sighed again and closed my own eyes slowly. "Well you don't have to worry anymore," I said. "I'm all better." As I said the last word a shiver went through my body.

"Not quite," he contradicted.

I frowned.

Suddenly I felt his hand on my face, brushing my sweaty bangs back. He placed his palm against the side of my face, sighing in relief.

"I don't think I ever ran as fast as I did today," he laughed.

"Mmm," I murmured savouring the feeling of his warm hand on my face. I could feel the tingles coming again.

"Bella," he started in a hesitant voice.

"Hmm?" I managed to ask.

"What were you dreaming about?"

My eyes opened at this question and we locked eyes again. Behind the haze of emerald there was true worry followed by deep curiosity. He desperately wanted to know what I was thinking about.

I sighed and looked away, finding it hard to think while I was drowning in the pools of green. Should I tell him what I was really dreaming about? That I was dreaming about him going off to war and dying? That I tried to save him and failed? That I cared too much about him to let him go? Would that sound weird? I couldn't think of how he would react to those last words. But we were so close to kissing only hours before. I still remembered feeling his breath on my open lips and looking deep into his soft emerald eyes, his warm hands on my face. The way my heartbeat accelerated.

As the picture came back into my mind I noticed I detail I hadn't thought about. Behind the softness of green I could have sworn I saw the spark of lust. Did he really want me the same way I wanted him? Could that even be possible? I wanted so much to believe that he did but I couldn't say I was right.

"Bella," his voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No," I answered in a sigh as I turned my eyes back to his. "I want to answer."

He stared at me for a moment as I took a deep breath. I had to say it but I was afraid of how he would react to it. I don't think I could bear seeing disgust in his eyes.

"It was about you," I said slowly, looking up at the ceiling.

"What about me?" he asked, puzzled.

"It was like I was there," I whispered. "I could see them all."

"Where?"

"Overseas," I muttered. "I was right there on the battlefield. It all looked so real, Edward."

I squeezed his hand as the thoughts came back to me.

"The dream I had when I first came here," I started again after a moment of silence. "Was about my Papa. I was there, in the dug outs when I saw him."

I took a sharp breath, keeping the tears back. He rubbed my hand soothingly as I went on.

"I tried to yell at him. I tried to save him but it was too late. I keep thinking that's how he actually died. We were never told how he died, we just knew he did. I don't know if my mind is playing tricks on me or I have some sort of power or something, I'm not sure."

I knew this probably sounded insane to him.

"Go on," he answered in a low voice.

I took another deep breath and continued on telling my crazy minded story.

"Then, when I went to sleep today it changed. I was still in the battlefield but instead of seeing my Papa … I saw you."

We were both silent again and I could feel myself cracking. The tears were soon to follow.

"I got so scared." I said and I realised I was whispering again. "I saw you there, fighting and I was so afraid it was true. Like I was having a premonition and this was what would really happen."

I shut my eyes as the tears welled over, rolling down the sides of my face. I turned my head towards him but kept my eyes closed as I took a few deep breaths.

"I don't know what to think anymore, Edward." I whispered.

We were both silent as I tried to catch my breath. I was unstable and uneven; even he would realise that. My eyes flickered open to see him looking away, his brows furrowed as he thought.

"Edward," I murmured and he looked up at me again. "Tell me why you left."

"Left?" he asked lowly.

It took me a bit to work up the courage to ask my question. "Why didn't you kiss me?"

He stared into my eyes, which were probably glittering with tears. I'd done the worst thing possible. I shouldn't have asked him that. I'd ruined any chance I had now.

"It wasn't right," he whispered and my breath caught.

I let my eyes close as I pressed my lips together to hold in the sobs. I knew I was right. He didn't want me the same way I wanted him. I was stupid for even thinking that, for even bringing it up. I'd set myself up for disaster, which had just made its appearance in my life.

"Bella," he murmured. "Please don't cry. You haven't heard me out."

I took a breath and waited for him to continue keeping my eyes closed.

"It wasn't right for me to kiss you," he said slowly. "You were broken inside. I couldn't take advantage of you like that."

"But you wouldn't have taken advantage of me," I replied.

"But it wasn't the time, Bella," he said. "You were still grieving, you still are. It's not right for me to do what I was doing."

I opened my eyes again to see him staring at me, his green eyes making my bones melt.

"You heard what people have said," he went on. "More men are killed than those that return. I can't do that to you. I won't hurt you like that."

I reached forward and touched his face lightly with my fingertips.

"But you don't have to go," I whispered. "You could stay here. Stay here with your family…and me."

He sighed and shook his head, looking away. I took a deep breath and turned his face so he was looking at me again.

"I'll wait for you," I murmured.

He smiled a small smile at me.

"You don't know that yet," he answered.

"But I do!" I insisted. "Edward, I will."

He hushed me then, putting a finger to my lips to silence me.

"You've argued enough for tonight," I said, stretching up to turn off the light.

"Wait!" I cried, holding on to his hand, desperately. "Don't leave me."

"I won't," he promised as the room went dark.

But I knew he was still there. I felt him lean in and kiss the top of my head before sitting back and stroking my hair softly.

"Sleep Bella," he murmured, almost apart of the darkness. "I'll be right here."

I took the hand I was still holding and brought it up to my face, kissing the back of it lightly before closing my eyes and snuggling closer to the sheets.


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these characters and instead, I must bow down to the creator of the best book series ever, Stephenie Meyer.**

**Persuasion: Chapter Six**

* * *

He kept his promise and stayed with me the whole night through making sure I had no more nightmares. I awoke to find him still sitting by the bed, his head lying beside my arm as he slept. I watched him for a moment, the way his back rose and fell as he breathed and how he'd flinch in his dreams. I wanted to touch him again. I wanted to run my hand through his bronze hair and see if he'd wake up or not. But I resisted temptation and instead waited for him to wake up.

I was still too sick to get out of bed the next day so Mrs. Masen provided me with books to read for the time being. Edward offered to sit and talk with me but I couldn't keep him cooped up inside all day, that was selfish. I sent him on his way after his mother stepped in, asking him to pick up a few ingredients for her.

She sat with me for a moment when he was gone, talking.

"Did he apologise to you?" I asked her as she sat down. "For the other night."

"Yes," she said with a nod. "I came to check on you two while you were sleeping and he said his apologies. Thank you."

"Thank me for what?" I asked in surprise.

"For buttering him up like that," she said with a chuckle. "He wouldn't have done it unless you had prodded him to. Proud young fool." She shook her head.

We were silent again as she pulled out something she was knitting and I put my head back, staring at the ceiling. I was tracing the lines with my eyes until she spoke again in a causal manner.

"I told him."

"Hmm?" I asked, turning on to my side to look at her.

"I told Edward what you said last night," she continued. "You were having a nightmare" – she looked up at me – "And all you said was his name."

I watched her as she smiled. She looked away, back to knitting as she went on. "He tried to hide it from me but I could see that look in his eye."

"I've seen it too," I murmured, looking back at the ceiling.

"I knew you would," she answered and we were silent again.

I let what she had said flow through me. At first I was confused at what she had said. But then I understood. She really had seen what I had seen. I wanted to see it again, as soon as possible.

I didn't have to wait long.

It seemed I had fallen asleep because my eyes opened to a dark room, the curtains drawn and the light off. I turned my head slightly to the side and there he was, sitting in the same place he had the night before. He smiled at me and I couldn't help my lips form a smile.

"When did you get in?" I asked as I reached out and found his hand.

"A few minutes ago," he said with a smile that made my heart stop beating for a moment. I took a breath and it restarted again as he chuckled.

"And you came up here?" I irked. "To spend time with bed ridden Bella?"

He shrugged and smiled wickedly. "It's a good way to spend an afternoon."

He stayed with me for the rest of the evening until nightfall when I pressed him to go to his bed. He would get to be so tired sitting here while I slept.

"Go," I ordered after a small argument. "I can't have a nice day when you're moping around because of sleep deprivation."

He sighed before shaking his head and standing up. "Fine, I'll go," he said. "But I expect you to feel better tomorrow." His face was serious but his eyes gleamed with amusement as I grinned at him.

"I'll try," I promised.

Then, just like the night before, he leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead. The room spun as he walked out leaving me to my dreams.

I awoke the next morning feeling a whole lot better. The shivers and aches I had had the day before had ceased and I was finally able to get out of bed, wobbling slightly but holding my balance.

Mrs. Masen was glad to see me up and about as she helped me into my new dress.

"This one makes you look so pretty," she sighed as she tied a white ribbon around my waist, leaving a perfect bow on the back. She brushed my hair through for me and put in a matching hair band to finish the complete look. I looked at myself in the mirror as she grinned; looking pleased with her work.

"Thank you," I said with a smile. "I don't know if I would have had the strength to do it all myself."

"My pleasure, dear," she said.

I held her steady arm as we walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She tossed me an apple to eat since I felt a little blue still and eating too much after being sick wasn't smart.

It only took me a moment to finish my breakfast since I was ravenous after a whole night without food.

"All done," I announced.

"Are you coming?" I heard Edward's voice from the hall.

I skipped past Mrs. Masen who was still smiling and into the hall where Edward waited, leaning against the door with his arms folded across his chest and a mischievous smile on his lips. His eyes took me in for a moment before he shrugged away from the wall.

"You're looking lovely today," he said with a grin and I blushed.

"Where are we going today?" I asked, moving on to another subject before my face went too red.

"Main Street," he announced. "There is a market going on."

"Sounds like fun!" I said with a smile.

He grinned at me again before holding out his arm. I took it eagerly, holding on to him tightly.

"Just to help you keep your balance," he explained although I saw that wicked glint in his emerald eyes again.

"Have a nice day," Mrs. Masen called to us as we walked down the street.

It was a nicer day than it had been before. The sun was shining through the clouds and brightening up the whole street.

"How far is it?" I asked, as we turned the corner.

"Not far," he assured me. "Just around the next corner, actually."

And he was right, as always. We turned the corner on Second Street and came to the crowded market. Booths on either side were selling their products with bright colours and loud callings. There was clothing and food and jewellery and many other exciting things all down the entire street, which had been cut off for the festivities.

My face was bright and expectant as we passed the many different peoples and shops. There was so much put into one, and so many people. It could have been the whole population of Chicago here!

"Wow!" I breathed as we walked.

Washington had markets but never at this magnitude. Chicago must have had a lot more people packed into one city than my hometown did.

That's when I noticed it. One of the brightly coloured booths on the street was selling records. I pulled Edward over to it and stared at the large music selection. So many different bands, some that I had heard of and others that I hadn't.

"Oh!" I cried with excitement as I picked up one of the records. "Clair de Lune!"

Edward was surprised. "You know Debussy?"

I nodded as I turned the record over and over in my hands. "My mother used to have this one. It was my favourite. I played it all the time until I broke our phonograph." I shrugged before blushing as he laughed.

I put it down, sighing before continuing on down the street, still holding his arm tightly.

We were passing a jewelry booth when someone called out my name.

"Bella!" a husky voice called as I turned around, surprised.

"Jacob!" I said when I saw who it was.

It was the boy who had helped me get to Chicago. One of the nice ones who I met on the trains days ago. He was still as tall as a remembered him and his long dark hair covered his russet skin. Some of the people around us winced away when they got near him which I had no idea why. His dark eyes were excited as he smiled wide at me. Then his gaze drifted to Edward standing beside me.

"Oh!" I said. "Um, Jacob this is Edward Masen, I'm staying with him and his family. And Edward this is Jacob Black. He was one of the boys who helped me get here."

I looked up at Edward to see his emerald eyes slightly narrowed as he stared at Jacob, his facial features solemn. Jacob was the same way.

They nodded shortly to each other before Jake looked at me again.

"It's good to see you again Bells," he said, using the nickname he had given me on the train ride. "It feels like forever since we last talked. How've you been out here?"

"Pretty good," I admitted with a shrug. "I was a bit sick but I'm better now."

"Yeah," Jacob said as his eyes took me in. "You look really good."

I felt Edward's arm tightened slightly around mine.

"Err…thanks Jake," I muttered, blushing as he grinned.

"I'm sorry to say Jacob," Edward's velvet voice, low and dark. "But we must be going. Good to meet your acquaintance. Bella?"

"Oh!" I said looking up at him and nodding. "Yes. We have to go. I'm sorry Jake. It's been good talking to you."

"And you too," Jake said with a fallen face. "Some other time."

"Sure," I said before Edward tugged me away. "Bye!"

"Bye Bells," Jacob muttered before the crowd covered him.

Edward walked quickly, keeping my arm tight in his until we were a fair distance away from Jacob. He sighed and slowed down until we were browsing the shops again.

I didn't say anything about his mysterious attitude towards Jake. Was it jealously or was he trying to protect me or something? I wasn't sure and I wasn't about to ruin the day and bring it up.

I stopped at a small jewelry booth when the shining of a ring caught my eye. It was very pretty and reminded me of my mother's ring from Papa. Except the stone in the middle was emerald and it reminded me of Edwards eyes. I sighed and we moved on to the next shop.

After a few hours we finished the whole street and meandered home, still arm in arm, talking about what we had seen today.

"I found it interesting," I admitted as we walked up the steps.

"You found tripping over a gutter interesting?" he asked with a raised brow before opening the door and letting me pass.

"Not that part!" I cried, blushing a deep red. "It wasn't my fault anyway. I tripped over one of the kids footballs."

"Is that right?" he chuckled. "I thought you said you caught your toe on the grate?"

I blushed again. "I might have done both," I muttered as he laughed, letting go of my arm.

"If you'll excuse me," he said backing out the door again.

"Where are you going?" I asked, sad that he was leaving me but curious as to where he was going.

"I forgot to pick something up," he said with a grin and a wink. "I'll be back."

He then turned and shut the door behind him. I sighed and crossed my arms before walking into the kitchen where Mrs. Masen was cleaning.

"Hello, dear," she said as I walked in and sat down in one of the chairs by the door. "How was your day?"

"It was great!" I said with a grin. "We went to every booth. So many different things going on all at once. Did you know there was a circus there as well? They brought their tigers; you know the cats with the stripes? They were really beautiful although I was sad they had to be caged up like that."

"Well it sounds like a banner day," she chuckled, turning around to face me.

"And then we met an old friend of mine, Jacob," I said.

"Jacob?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes," I answered. "He was one of the boys that helped me get here on the train. I haven't seen him in days."

"Hmm, is that so?" she murmured.

"Mmhmm," I said as I nodded.

"Where's Edward now?" she asked.

"He said he forgot to pick something up," I said, shaking my head in confusion. "I don't what he's doing but he had that look in his eye."

She laughed and turned around to wipe the tables again.

I waited as patiently as I could but jumped up when I heard the door open. I was ready to stomp in there and give him what's what when Mrs. Masen's voice was heard.

"Sit," she commanded. "Wait a moment."

I sat down and crossed my arms, waiting.

There was a moment of silence before he appeared in the kitchen door to the dining room.

"Bella," he said with that excited glint in his eye again. "Would you come with me for a moment?"

"Yes," I said, confused as Mrs. Masen nodded and I walked into the dining room.

He walked towards the phonograph before lightly letting the needle drop on to the record. As soon as the first piano notes started I knew what it was. My eyes widened as I listened to Claude Debussy's Clair de Lune. The same record I had picked up in the market that afternoon.

He smiled at me as I stared at him in wide surprise.

"Do you like it?" he asked as I grinned.

"Yes!" I cried.

Before I knew what I was doing I ran over to him and threw my arms around his neck and into a hug. He laughed as he caught me, stumbling slightly as I fell into him.

"Thank you," I murmured on his shoulder.

"You're welcome," he chuckled. "If I knew you'd like it this much I would have played it for you myself."

I pulled away to look him straight in the face, about to say a snarky comment but that's when I caught his eye.

His emerald eyes were soft and his face so close. My heartbeat sped up again as we stared at each other wordlessly, the soft piano in the background.

Slowly our faces closed distance between each other, hesitating when I felt his breath on my lips again. This is the closest we had ever been. Our foreheads almost touched as we stared into each other's eyes.

Then it happened. His lips were soft against mine and moved in perfect harmony together. It was like I was half a puzzle and he was my other half. I was finally complete when our lips met.

This was a whole new feeling I had never felt as we kissed. It was like I never wanted to let go, like I'd stand here forever kissing him and letting him hold me. To feel his hands on my back and to let my own hands run through his bronze hair was like some kind of heaven. My lips parted slightly and I could feel his breath in my mouth as my head started to spin.

We both pulled away out of necessity, needing to breathe. I still held on to him, laying my head hesitantly against his chest and closing my eyes as my lungs re-fueled with oxygen. His hands rubbed up and down my back making my skin tingle as he placed his cheek against my hair, breathing just as heavily as I was.

I still wanted to stand here forever, just to be in his arms.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these characters and instead, I must bow down to the creator of the best book series ever, Stephenie Meyer.**

**Persuasion: Chapter Seven**

* * *

It was difficult to get sleep that night. I rolled around restlessly in my bed, craving to be held again. I wanted to have his arms around me just like we had been in that perfect moment only hours before. What I would give to have Edward right beside me, holding me in the encasing of his protective arms. I sighed and rolled over again, going over the last few hours in my head.

All I could do was rest my head against his chest and listen as his heartbeat slowed, keeping the same rhythm as mine. I kept my eyes closed and tightened my grip around his neck as his lips pressed against my hair. The room spun as I took another deep breath. The piano continued softly in the background as we swayed slowly, his chin resting on my head.

We both looked up when the front door opened and Mr. Masen's voice was heard. I didn't want to but this was not the place to find a proper young woman in. Holding on to a man at that close a distance was not right. I stepped back from him, biting my lip and looking at my feet. I could still taste his lips on mine and I savoured the feeling until I heard him chuckle. I looked up under my lashes to see him grinning down at me. He put a finger under my chin; my skin tingled, and tilted my face up to stare into his green eyes again. They were still soft and I had the craving to reach up and touch his cheek. I crushed my fists to my sides as he smiled crookedly at me, my heartbeat spluttered in my chest. He leaned in and placed a small kiss on my lips once, I savoured it again and had the feeling to wrap my arms around his neck but I stopped myself. He pulled away quickly, brushing his fingers against my cheek once before leaving the room.

I sighed before falling into the sofa, rolling my head back as I closed my eyes. That was like an addiction. Like I was in pain and it had ceased. Like I was broken and he had put me back together again. My heart still fluttered, uneven, in my chest as I tried to catch my breath.

Edward had some sort of effect on a woman. Or was it just me that felt that way? I was sure I had never blushed as much as I had here then any other time in my life. My cheeks were literally painted pink. But that kiss just blew my mind, and not figuratively. I could feel my heart beat all the way down to my fingers, they were pumping alive with blood. Okay, good. So it wasn't only my brain that was jumbled, it was my whole body.

My skin tingled as I thought of the feeling of his body pressed against mine. Our hearts tune the exact same. Was he just as exhilarated about this experience as I was? He seemed so cool about it. I sighed again and lifted my head up just as the music ended, the last note ringing in the air.

I could hear Mr and Mrs. Masen in the kitchen together although I was too flustered to figure out what they were talking about. I hoped Mrs. Masen hadn't seen what we were doing. Would she approve of it? Would her husband approve? I may as well start packing my bags now because there was no way they would want Edward to be involved with a lowly girl like me. No money, no status, nothing at all. It seemed my fairy tale wouldn't come true but what I wouldn't give just have him near me again. Was this what love really felt like?

"Bella, dear," Mrs. Masen's voice made me jump as she poked her head in from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready."

"Y…yes," I stuttered, wondering if I'd ever get control of my shaking voice again.

I stood; stumbling slightly before walking to the table that I just noticed was already set up. Mrs. Masen must have just worked while I sat dumbfounded on the sofa.

I stumbled again but was caught by a pair of steady arms.

"Careful now," his velvet voice whispered in my ear and I shivered. "We don't want you falling, do we?"

I laughed breathlessly as he held me for a moment. I could feel his breath on my neck and I swallowed nervously. He must have heard my flying heartbeat because he laughed before letting me stand on my own. I kept my balance as he pulled out the chair next to his for me. I smiled, playing along as I sat down, eyeing him with my nose in the air.

"Thank you," I said in a proper voice, unable to keep the smile off my face.

I saw him grin before sitting down beside me.

Mrs. Masen walked into the room, her husband right behind her, with a plate of meat and vegetables.

"Your father picked up lamb today," she said as she put the plate down on the table. "Isn't that good?"

Edward grinned as both our eyes flickered over to each other and away. "That's good," he answered. "I like lamb."

I stifled a giggle as I caught his eyes, sparkling with amusement.

Mrs. Masen didn't seem to notice or she didn't want to mention anything. Mr. Masen was stuck into the newspaper again so he couldn't notice our playful motions towards each other.

My stomach was already full of butterflies so I couldn't do anything but play with my food. I looked up under my eyelashes at Edward again to see him looking away but still smiling. Wanting to be playful again I lifted my hand and casually put it beside his on the table. I could feel the electricity passing between us at the closeness of our skin. That was a bad idea. I had the craving to move my hand over just a little bit, just touch his.

Edward moved his hand under the table and cleared his throat so only I could hear. I looked over at him, slightly sad that he moved away. He raised a brow and gestured with his eyes downwards. I looked down to see his hand, open and waiting for mine. I smiled, looking away and placing mine in his as his fingers closed around mine. I felt a whole lot better as I giggled slightly, looking down at my plate.

Dinner went by slowly but I marvelled in the way the spark between the two of us never faded during the hour. I still had the crazy craving to reach over and stoke his face, just once. I squeezed his hand, biting my lip and pushing that craving to the back of my mind.

Finally Mrs. Masen stood and began to collect the plates. I sighed and let go of Edward's hand to help her, finding myself slightly incomplete.

Walking into the kitchen I kept my mouth shut. Mrs. Masen didn't seem to want to say anything either. She just began washing the dishes, humming to herself. I stood there watching her, still a little dazed. She looked up at me with a frown.

"You look tired, dear," she said. "You should run off to bed."

"But, you might need help," I pressed, not wanting to seem too eager to leave.

"No, no," she said shaking her head. "Off you go. I shall see you in the morning."

"Good night," I called over my shoulder as walked slowly; trying to make myself look tired even though I was burning with energy. I pulled myself up the staircase and towards my room.

The hall was dark and I found myself stumbling around trying to find my room.

Before I could reach my door I felt his arms around my waist. I giggled, playfully fidgeting as he held me against his body, both our hearts speeding. I felt his lips graze against my neck and I couldn't help but giggled again, my cheeks warming.

"Stumbling Miss. Swan?" he whispered against my jaw making me shiver. "We don't want you falling again." His arms around my waist tightened.

My breath was caught in my throat. The search for my voice was useless.

He didn't give me enough time to even try. He spun me around to face him; his emerald eyes managing to smoulder even in the dark. I finally got to do what I wanted to do that whole hour. I reached my hand up and touched his cheek with my fingertips. There was a smirk playing on the edge of his lips as he stared at me, leaning into my touch.

I stood on my tiptoes so our faces were only inches apart, smiling playfully at him.

"Don't be so rude Mr. Masen," I said. "Seducing a proper young lady is forbidden."

He grinned, his arms tightening around me again.

"I'm finding it difficult to be proper," he murmured.

He tilted his head down to kiss me. This one was just as good as our first, if that could even be possible. My heartbeat picked up at double speed again and I found my hands in his hair again. His lips were still warm and soft but they moved in an eager way that made me tremble.

I wanted to hold him prisoner here but that's when we heard someone's foot steps on the staircase. I pulled away from the kiss, pushing against his chest.

"Go," I hissed as we both backed away from each other.

It took all I had to close my door. I swallowed and sighed in relief as the footsteps faded. I felt the need to sneak across the hall but I knew that with my clumsiness I'd probably trip or something.

So instead I changed and climbed into bed, staring at the ceiling for hours until the drowsiness over took me and I faded into my dreams.

The next morning I awoke to find the curtains open again and another dress on the bed. This woman was a lifesaver, I thought as I pulled on the blue dress. I spun around a few times, finding myself caring even more about what I looked like. I patted and primped my hair for over half an hour before I sighed and gave up, walking out the door.

I shivered slightly when I passed the place we had stood together last night. One of those good memories I intended to keep stuck in my head.

In the kitchen I found Mrs. Masen rolling out dough.

"What is that for?" I asked, curious as I stood beside her.

"A pie," she said with a smile. "I haven't made one for a while. And with the many apples my husband brought home yesterday, I can't imagine another way to use them. It's Edward's favourite you know."

She looked over at me as I blushed and looked away, picking up one of the apples from the basket on the table. I was sure my cheeks were as red as the skin.

"Oh, yes," I muttered quickly. "Erm, where is Edward?"

I was trying to sound casual and failed at it, miserably. She smiled as she continued to roll the dough until it was flat.

"Emmett called around for him this morning," she said. "His sister Alice's doing, of course. She wanted Edward out the way for when she came over."

"Came over?" I asked, disappointment deep in my voice when she said he was gone. "Why is she coming over?"

"She wanted to help you with something," she explained.

"What?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders but I knew she knew what it was. She was keeping secrets from me and I hated it. Well I shouldn't complain, I thought. There's a rather large secret I'm keeping from her.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"That'll be Alice," she said, cleaning the flour off her hands. "Could you let her in?"

"Of course," I answered, putting the apple down and going to get the door.

Alice was the same as always but her outfit had changed considerably. She was wearing a pale blue dress with a matching jacket. The dress fit her tiny figure perfectly and she had a matching sun hat.

"Bella!" she giggled, pulling me into a hug. "We match!"

"Oh," I said, realising we did as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear shyly. "We do."

She giggled again and walked past me as I closed the door. Alice walked in a way that was different. Each foot in front of the other, her arms were swaying in the same motion. She walked right into the sitting room as I followed her.

She spun around to face me, making me jump back in surprise at her appraising eyes. She dropped her purse on the sofa, stroking her chin softly as she looked at me.

"Hmm," she murmured.

"Um, Alice," I started. "What's going on? Why are you here?"

She didn't answer me. She instead turned towards the kitchen, shouting over her shoulder, "Auntie?"

"Hmm?" Mrs. Masen's voice came.

"Did you say Edward liked blue?" she asked, turning back to me.

"Yes," she answered with a chuckle.

"Perfect!" Alice chirped, throwing her hands in the air. "I'm sure I could design one!"

"What?" I cried. "A what?"

"A dress, silly," she said, waving her hand at me. "A ball room dress of course."

"What?" My eyes bugged out of their sockets. "What ball room? What dress?"

"My dance of course!" she giggled. "I host one every Easter."

"What?" I asked as Mrs. Masen walked into the room.

Alice walked up to me and around, taking in every shape and curve. I cowered, self conscious of her staring eyes.

"Blue," she murmured as she walked. "Floor length, of course. Maybe I few ruffle's…matching gloves. And the hair, the hair can be in a bun, I'd like to see it up."

"Mrs. Masen!" I cried. "You can't be serious!"

She shrugged as Alice stopped in front of me. She grinned widely. "Don't worry Bella," she assured me. "You'll like it at the ball."

"But how can I come when I don't have a partner?" I cried.

"Pssh!" she silenced me. "We all know who's going to ask you. He'll come around. I'm just here to get you ready."

"But," I started but she hushed me. I went on anyway. "I don't dance!"

"You danced just fine," she said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Not in crowds!" I cried.

"Don't worry, dear," Mrs. Masen assured me. "You'll both do fine."

Alice went to her bag and pulled out a string. Something to measure with. I cowered away from her as she came towards me. "Get away Alice," I hissed. "I'm not going, and that's final."

"Stop being so silly, Bella," she said, grabbing my arms and holding them out. "Now stand still."

I did as I was told but was mentally shouting at the little pixie.

She took every measurement possible to take of a girl, Mrs. Masen writing all down. I got overly embarrassed as she called out my 'bust'. "Alice!" I growled. "Do you have to be so loud?"

She giggled. "Sorry," she said as she spun it around my waist, ducking under my arms.

"Why did you have get him to leave?" I muttered.

"Because this is supposed to be a surprise," she said with a grin. "Trust me, Bella. You'll be sparkling when I'm done with you. He'll be tripping over his feet."

My heartbeat skipped at her words and I could already picture his smiling face.

It felt like hours as she finished up. "I believe it is complete!" she said as she stood up. "Thank you for letting me dress you Bella."

"Letting you," I huffed.

Mrs. Masen handed her the paper with the measurements. "I'll have the dress done by the ball," she said. "Which I may point out is in a few weeks."

I gulped as she turned to leave, waving over her shoulder. "I'll see you soon!"

I sighed as finally reached the door. But I sat up immediately when I heard her talking to someone.

"Don't wait too long, cousin," she giggled before skipping down the steps.

The door closed and Edward came into the room looking confused at what she had said. "What was that about?" he asked and I shook my head as Mrs. Masen walked over to him.

"Edward, dear," she said, taking his arm. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

He looked over at me, as if asking for permission so I just nodded my head and they walked out the room.

I put my head back and closed my eyes. What a mess I had got into. I could barely dance with them here, how was I supposed to dance with all those couples? I'd probably trip over my heels and make us both look like complete morons. I moaned at that thought. I'd ruin everything, like usual. Silly, clumsy Bella here to ruin Alice's party. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes again.

I smiled when I saw him leaning over me, a smirk on his face. "Stressed?" he asked with a raised brow.

"You have no idea," I muttered, sitting up and turning to face him. "Did you know Alice plans to dress me now?"

He chuckled. "That's Alice just being herself," he assured me with a crooked smile. My heart stopped beating. "Breathe Bella." I did, turning pink in the process. "Speaking of Alice. I have something to ask you."

"Mmmhm?" I asked, in an almost dreamy state as he kneeled down so our faces were at the same level.

"Will you allow me to escort you to the Easter ball?" he asked, his eyes doing that unfair smouldering thing again. There was nothing else I could do but say…

"Yes," I answered and he grinned.

He leaned in and kissed my forehead as my heart skipped a beat.

"We can suffer it together," he murmured against my skin.

"Easy for you to say."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these characters and instead, I must bow down to the creator of the best book series ever, Stephenie Meyer.**

**Persuasion: Chapter Eight**

* * *

The next week passed without incident.

Luckily Alice had decided not to bug me for that week. There had been no calls from her and she hadn't shown up at the house so it gave me a lot more time to spend with Edward.

We spent every waking moment together and whenever I went out I held on to his arm tightly, like I was afraid I would loose him. It was like I had a feeling that something bad would happen and nothing would be the same again. Like I would loose him and never be able to live through it.

My luck ran out after that one week.

I was sitting on the steps outside the house, the sun shining brightly on the street as the children played together. I flipped to the last page of my book, sighing at the happy ending. It was just like all the other books Mrs. Masen had lent me to read. I think I'd read every book she had in the house and this was the last one. I closed the book and put it on my lap as I watched the games on the street.

I felt his hands on my shoulders and I smiled. I leaned back; resting my head against his chest as his arms encircled me. We were silent for a moment as he kissed up and down my neck, myself rolling my head back, savouring the feeling of his lips against my skin. It was becoming difficult to keep anything about us a secret.

"Why must you tempt me so?" he whispered against my jaw.

"It's apart of a woman's nature," I said with a smirk. "You men are just too weak to resist."

"Hmm," he murmured as he continued to kiss my neck. "Is that so?"

"Mmhmm," I said closing my eyes to savour the moment better.

We were silent again as I opened my eyes.

Two little girls had their arms linked and were watching us from across the street, whispering to each other. When I caught them they giggled and continued skipping down the road. Showing affection in public was not something a proper woman would do, but I saw this more as a show of comfort. I was awfully bored and Edward was just here for my entertainment. I giggled at the thought as he kissed my shoulder, sending shivers down my spine.

"What's this?" he asked in my ear with a chuckle.

"One of your mothers last books," I sighed as he picked it up off my lap. "I think I've read your family out of house and home."

He laughed again, his breath against my jaw. "Looks like you need new ones."

"Yes," I answered. "But I'm too comfortable to move at the moment."

He chuckled and continued kissing my neck.

"Bella!"

I moaned when I heard my name, my eyes darting to see Alice hurrying as fast as her high-heeled feet could move down the street. We watched as she came to the gate, grinning at me.

"Sorry cousin," she said, her grin changing to a smirk when she caught Edward behind me. "I'm in need of your partners assistance."

"Assistance in what?" I asked, instantly cautious as she opened the gate and walked up to me.

"Shopping of course!" she cried, throwing her hands up in the air dramatically then winking at me. In other words it was time to try on the dress. I swallowed as she took my hand. "Come now. You need some woman time."

I sighed, standing and breaking out of Edward's grasp.

"Auntie!" Alice cried as Mrs. Masen appeared in the doorway. I took in Edward's facial expression as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed and death stare eyes on his cousin.

"Good afternoon Alice," she said with a smile. "What brings you here?"

"I will be taking Bella out," she said with a perfect, innocent smile.

"I see," she answered, looking at her son before back at us. "Have a joyous time then."

"Come along Bella!" Alice cried, pulling on my arm as I frowned.

I pulled myself out of Alice's grip for a moment so I could smile up at a grumpy Edward. "I'll be back soon," I promised in a whisper as Mrs. Masen went back inside and Alice waited impatiently with a tapping heel. I reached up and stroked his cheek once as he smiled slightly. He sighed and leaned down to kiss my forehead, making my skin tingle again.

"Come on Bella!" Alice cried. "We are wasting perfectly good day light!"

I waved to him as Alice grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the street. I didn't take my eyes off him until we turned the corner.

"Ugh," I sighed. "Alice, why must you take me on these silly outings?"

"Because," she said with a grin. "My design is perfect."

I groaned as we walked on to Main Street, now alive with people. We passed by the many clothing shops but she didn't stop until we reached one I'd never even noticed before.

"Alice," I said as she pulled me through the door. "There are so many shops on this street. Why this one?"

"It's the best one on the street," she told me as if it was obvious. Clearly I was a mental case if I didn't know that.

She pulled me through to the back of the store where my dress was hanging up on a hook. I stopped as soon as I saw it. I wouldn't admit it to her but I really liked it.

The skirt was long and almost reached my ankles with ruffles that would fan out whenever you would spin. The colour was a pale blue and the fabric a soft material as it ran through my fingers. The shoulders puffed out and I noticed how well the colour went with my pale skin.

Alice was ecstatic when I walked out from behind the curtain. She clapped her hands together motioning with her hand for me to spin. I did and she squealed with delight. "Oh, just wait Bella!" she cried. "When we get your hair done, maybe I few flowers from Auntie's garden! You will be so beautiful!"

My cheeks went red as she giggled.

For the next few hours we searched the street for shoes and handbags to match the dress. I never knew Alice could be so picky. Everything I picked up she took and put it back down.

"Bella!" she'd cry. "You can't possibly want to wear that!"

The sun was dipping behind the high Chicago buildings when we were finally finished, or close to it. But the dark clouds were rolling in and I could almost hear them screaming rain.

"I just need to do a few more bits," she told me as we stood outside the dress shop.

I had an idea then.

"Alice," I said. "Might there be a book store close by?"

She raised a brow at me as if I was insane. "Yes," she answered slowly. "Around the corner. Why?"

"Well I just wanted to see what they might have," I said with a shrug.

She pressed her lips together before nodding. She opened her purse and handed me a few coins. "Here," she said. "Go pick up a book for yourself."

"Alice," I said in surprise as I tried to hand the money back to her. "I can not take this."

"Yes you can," she said, curling my fingers over the coins and nodding. "Go and get something. You have suffered enough, it is time to treat yourself."

We both giggled as I nodded. "Thank you."

"Not a problem," she said. "You are like a sister to me now."

I smiled and hugged her tightly before she shooed me away, telling me how to get to the store. "I'll meet you there," she said before walking into the dress shop.

I held the coins tightly in my hand as I walked down the street. I got many stares, as they all wondered why I had no man on my arm. It felt oddly empty without Edward holding it. I sighed and walked into the bookshop, knowing what I wanted. Mrs. Masen had told me about loving the story of Pride and Prejudice but not having a copy herself. I spotted the book and bought it so I could give her at least something for her kindness. I smiled at the thought of how ironic it was that we both loved the story.

Walking out on to the street the drops began to fall. I knew I had taken only a few minutes and Alice would still be at work so I decided to walk back to the dress shop to catch her there.

The street was darker now and the lamps above the street had just come on setting an eerie glow on the road. The cars lazily drove by as everyone made their way home for the night.

Suddenly I saw a few men come out of one of the bar's I was passing, closing for the night. It was obvious they were no where near sober and they all stumbled around as I passed them, staying close to the curb of the road.

They stopped laughing when they spotted me. "Evening lady," one of them laughed. I didn't answer and they all went hysterical again. I turned the corner to see them all standing together in the circle, heads together. Stupid men, I thought as I walked on, the wind brushing against my skin and making the goose bumps rise.

I kept my head down as I walked and knew that soon Alice and I could go home and I'd be in Edward's arms again. That thought made me all giddy inside and I laughed quietly at myself.

"Evening lady," the familiar gruff voice came as I looked up. I stopped dead when I saw it was the same man, now leaning against the wall of one of the shops.

I kept walking past him, wondering where all the other people were.

Suddenly he grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. My heartbeat went crazy but in complete fright. You could smell the alcohol from here.

"I said 'evening lady'," he growled as I tried to pull away. "You supposed to say somethin'."

"Let me go, please," I whispered as I tried to pull my arm away again. His grip hardened.

"That's not what I'm talkin' about," he said.

I had to get myself out of this situation. I remembered Mama had taught me a few things to do when in this situation. I didn't know the day would come when I needed to do this. I threw my hand back and let my palm smack him right across his dirty face. He instantly let go of me and I ran, throwing my high heels off.

I didn't know where I was going but I knew I had to get away. The rain was starting to come down now and my clothes were getting soaked but I kept going. I was freezing by the time I rounded another corner, only to find it empty again. I stopped for a moment and that was the wrong thing to do.

He came up from behind me and pressed my back against the side of the building. I screamed loudly as his hand came down on my mouth.

"I no want to hear you now," he growled as I kicked.

Please no! Not this! The tears came to my eyes as my heartbeat sped up. I tried to scream again but his hand drew back and smacked me right across my face. I fell to the ground in a heap, my head cracking against the pavement. I whimpered as the rain came down on my face and I felt weak. I wouldn't be able to get myself out of this situation. My life was over before it had even begun. Please God send me an angel.

There was a scuffle behind me before the growls were heard. I couldn't even lift my head to see what was happening. There was a cry of pain and then silence. Before I knew it I felt a warm hand on my face, stroking my cheek.

"Bella," his voice cried. "Bella, please open your eyes."

I did and my heart skipped a beat when I saw his face. Edward's worried expression was staring down at me, his green eyes filled with pain. He let out a sigh of relief when our eyes met.

"Thank God," I said as he stared at me. "I thought I lost you."

I smiled a small smile, which hurt me too much. His hair was dripping wet from the rain although he was using his body as a shelter for me.

His eyes traced over the wound on my head and the scratches on my palms when I had fallen.

"Bastard," he muttered under his breath before staring at me again. "Hold on Bella. I'm going to take you home."

Home. I marvelled at the sense of the word.

I closed my eyes and soon he had lifted me off the ground and cradled me against his chest. I sighed in contentment as my head rolled back, the blood pulsing through my body. The fear I had had those few minutes ago had diminished and now all I felt was relief in his arms.

I must have passed out because the next thing I knew he was carrying me up to the house. Mrs. Masen's cry was heard although I didn't open my eyes.  
"Oh goodness!" she cried out and I could feel her hands on my face. "What's happened?"

He didn't answer her as I heard Alice's scream. Her sobs were heard just as the voices began to fade away.

My eyes opened to see him carrying me up the stairs and into my room, placing me gently on the bed. Mrs. Masen was right behind him as he leaned over to brush the wet bangs from my eyes.

"I'm going out to the hospital," he told his mother without taking his eyes off me.

"Be quick," she said, sitting beside me on the bed.

He nodded before leaving the room.

"Come along dear," she said. "Let's get you into dry clothes."

I was like a rag doll as she helped me change into my nightdress. I felt limp and numb as she placed the blankets over me. Alice walked quickly into the room, her eyes red with tears.

"Oh Bella!" she sobbed. "I'm so sorry! I should have stayed with you! Oh! This is all my fault!"

"No, Alice," I croaked.

Mrs. Masen hushed Alice and me. "Close your eyes Bella," she said, using the wet cloth Alice had brought in to clean my forehead. I did as I was told and tried to relax my ridged muscles. But it was difficult without having his warm hand in mine, without having him stoke my hair. I moaned, as the pain became evident on my forehead.

I heard the doctor's entrance and felt his cool fingers probing my head.

"Another catrastophy Miss. Swan?" the calm voice of Dr. Cullen asked. "This is becoming a usual."

I didn't answer as he cleaned my cuts and bandaged my head. It took a few moments before he stepped away to talk with Mrs. Masen.

I whimpered once and I finally felt the one I wanted. He stroked my cheek with his thumb as I sighed. With his other hand he took mine and kissed it carefully. I opened my eyes to see his shining in the lamp light.

"Don't," I murmured. "Don't cry. Not over me."

"Then tell me Bella," he said, almost angry. "What should I cry for?"

I thought but shook my head. He exhaled in relief again.

"You don't know what went through my mind when Alice told me she lost you," he said, staring into my eyes.

"I left," I muttered.

"But you shouldn't have," he sighed. "Now look at you."

I shrugged which made me wince. "I've had worse."

"I'm sure you have," he said with a shake of his head.

"The doctor says she needs rest," Mrs. Masen said from behind him.

"Yes, Bella," he said. "Close your eyes."

I sighed and did as I was told as I heard the door close behind Mrs. Masen. I could still feel Edward beside me as he leaned in to kiss my bandaged forehead.

"I love you," he whispered against my skin and my heart jumped.

"I love you too," I murmured as he began to stroke my cheek.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these characters and instead, I must bow down to the creator of the best book series ever, Stephenie Meyer.**

**Persuasion: Chapter Nine**

* * *

The bed seemed to be the only placed I belonged in this house. I was almost always found in it, either asleep or hurt. I exhaled in annoyance as Edward looked up, a questionable look on his face.

"Why must I be so clumsy?" I asked him as I rolled my eyes.

He grinned at me before putting his head back down on my stomach. I twisted my fingers through his hair as his eyes closed. "That, I believe, is what you were born with," he sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"Your awful balance," he chuckled, keeping his eyes closed the whole time.

I pouted my lip but didn't discontinue stroking his bronze hair.

I had been put on bed rest for a whole week but I was happy to say I had no more pain, even the bandages could be taken off. But Edward had been with me all seven days and with that time together we had become even closer. There was no hesitation now when we kissed and he didn't shy away from lying his head on my stomach as he sat beside me, like now. I would just run my fingers through his messy locks at times wondering aloud why it was so tangled. He'd just laugh. But as we spent these moments together we had our song, Claire de Lune, playing in the background from the newly transported phonograph.

I smiled to myself as the piano played silently.

"Are you still intent on attending Alice's party?" he asked me after a moment, his eyes open as he watched me.

"Only if am allowed to take you with me," I answered.

He smiled. "Good," he allowed. "You do understand it is the week approaching?"

"Is it?" I asked in surprise, wondering where the week had gone. "I was unaware of that detail."

"Well now you are aware," he said. "Are your plans due to change quickly?" He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"No," I answered with a sigh. "I am dutifully obliged to go along with this silly game she is playing."

He lifted his head and frowned. "You are in no way forced to attend, Bella," he said silently. "I shall take you elsewhere if you wish."

My heart fluttered at his words but I knew better.

I sighed before I answered. "I will attend," I said. "Your cousin intends to see me there and I will not be letting down such an eager spirit as Alice."

He smiled. "You are too kind," he murmured.

"I was born with it," I said with a grin.

"Will you cease your motion, Bella!"

"I'm sorry."

She fluffed up the rest of my dress's ruffles as she checked for anything else to do.

I stared at myself in the mirror, biting my lip. With the hair my dress looked even better on me. I turned so I could see it from the back as well. I wobbled slightly on the stool I was standing on.

"Keep your balance, woman!" Alice cried as she tried to stitch something.

"I'm sorry," I muttered again, as I turned to the side. Surprisingly the corset Alice had got me was not as uncomfortable I heard. Maybe it was because Alice saw these things.

She herself looked utterly beautiful. The light pink matched her black hair perfectly, which was complimented with a white hair band. Her dress showed off her tiny shoulders and upper arms but the pink fabric, which went down to her hands, covered her form arms. Whenever she moved, the skirt fanned out around her ankles and the fabric hanging off her arms swayed.

I went back to looking at myself. I had heard Edward liked blue but would he like me like this? I swallowed and my heart fluttered as I saw his smiling face in my mind.

"I shall not ignore your day dreaming, Isabella!" Alice cried as I looked down at her. "Now hold these for me."

She handed me two blue flowers as she went back to working on my hair, trying her best to make it stay in a bun.

"Alice," I said slowly.

"Mmhmm?" she asked the pins in her mouth.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me," I said as I played with the flowers in my hands.

"Not a problem, silly," she giggled, putting the pins in my hair. "This is my forte, of course."

"Of course," I giggled with her and then we were silent again.

It was only a few moments before she shouted out she was finished, making me jump.

"Watch yourself!" she warned me as I stepped down from the stool. "Don't you dare mess anything up!"

"I won't," I assured her as I spun around in the mirror.

"Admit it," she sighed. "I am pure genius."

"You are that," I giggled.

"Well then let's head off, shall we?" she asked as she skipped towards the door.

"Alice?" I whispered before she reached the door.

"Yes?" she asked, spinning around to face me with a wide grin.

"Do you think he'll…?" I trailed off as I played with my dress again.

She walked over to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "He'll love you," she swore. "Now let's not keep them waiting. It is very un-lady like."

We giggled and she led the way out her bedroom. Alice's house was very large with many acres of land and over seven bedrooms. Her room was as big as the Masens' sitting room.

We walked out into the bright hall, the banisters over looking the front hall. I leaned over them to see everyone already gathered at the bottom of the grand staircase. I fell behind as she walked down to meet them all, my nerves getting to me.

"Jasper!" she cried as she ran over to wrap her arms around him. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry," he chuckled.

I sighed and leaned against the banisters, afraid to walk down those steps. Afraid to see what he would think. But then again I couldn't see him down there. I only saw Alice, Jasper, Emmett, the Masens' and Mr and Mrs Cullen with a few people I was unsure of.

"Where is Bella?" I heard Edward ask and my breath caught at his voice. I backed up so I couldn't be seen.

"Bella!" Alice called. "Come along! We have no time for doddering!"

I swallowed the very big lump in my throat before taking the first step.

I slowly made my way down the staircase, my hand trailing down the banister as I took a deep breath. I was surprised I didn't even trip or stumble or anything, especially with this long dress on.

My breath caught in my throat when I saw them all waiting for me at the foot of the stairs. Well I really didn't notice anyone but him.

His back was to me at first before Alice tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to me. He spun around, his eyes slightly widened when I came into view. I paused shyly on the first landing as I heard everyone's 'ahs'. His emerald eyes sparkled in the light as my favourite crooked smile flashed across his face. My heart fluttered as I swallowed again.

I walked down the last few steps and he stepped forward to meet me, his hand held out. I smiled timidly as I slid my own into his. He squeezed my fingers gently as he leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"You are a vision of beauty," he said and I pressed my lips together to keep from blushing.

Mrs. Masen walked over to me and took my other hand. "Oh Bella, dear!" she cried. "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you," I said with a small giggle.

She kissed my cheek before leaving with her husband to walk into the main hall where I could hear the music playing. I gulped as we followed everyone else, my arm around Edward's. He chuckled when he heard my hesitation.

"I will not let go of you, Bella," he whispered to me.

"You must promise," I said, staring up at his amused expression.

"I promise," he chuckled.

I took a deep breath and exhaled before nodding. I would take that.

The dancing hall was like nothing I had ever seen before. The marble floors shined in the bright lights and the ceiling rose higher than I had ever seen. The large fireplace to the left was alight with a crackling fire and the windows around the whole room rose from the floor to the ceiling in height. The mahogany walls glimmered making the room even warmer along with the large chandelier above. There was even a grand piano in the corner, next to where the band was. I gulped again. I was sure to break something in here.

Edward led me forward without any hesitation and Alice soon came to join us.

"Bella," she gushed, holding on to Jasper's arm. "So very glad you decided to come. This party would be nothing without you."

"Would it not be better?" I asked.

She laughed and shook her head just as she spotted Emmett. "Oh!" she cried, waving to him. "I want you to meet Emmett's fiancée, Rosalie."

Just then Emmett came walking over to us, a very bold and beautiful woman on his arm. I took a shot at my self-esteem, bringing me down a notch. She was tall and slender and walked like she was in the clouds, something I could never compare myself to unless I wanted disappointment. Edward must have noticed my cowering away from her because his arm tightened around mine in a soothing way. I couldn't help but wonder to myself why Edward would ever want a nothing girl like me when he could have a woman like Rosalie.

"Rosalie," Alice said with a grin. "This is Bella Swan. Bella, this is Rose. Emmett's fiancée and Jasper's sister."

"It's good to meet you Bella," she said. "And it is good to see you again, Edward."

He just nodded to her before she smiled back at me. "So, Bella," she said. "Tell me what brings you to Chicago. I heard you are from Washington. Such a far way from home."

I gulped. How was I supposed to answer that question? I ran away from home? No, that would never do. But they were waiting for my answer!

"I decided to get out into the world," I said in a small voice, biting my lip.

"Oh," Rose said. "At such a young age? Fifteen?"

"Sixteen," I answered right away.

"Yes," she said with another smile. "As I said, you are quite young. What would your mother think of her daughter running off? Especially without even marrying first."

I froze before cowering into Edward's side again. He noticed.

"I think that is enough questions," he said sharply. "Are we not to be dancing?"

"Oh!" Alice cried. "Yes! Of course! Let us dance Jasper." And she walked off to the dance floor.

"Come along, Bella," Edward whispered in my ear before taking me away from the group.

"Thank you," I said.

"You were backed into a corner," he answered. "I could not just let you fend for yourself."

I smiled and held on to his hand tighter.

He began to lead me out to the dance floor but I dragged my feet.

"Edward," I moaned, my heartbeat jumping around. "I honestly can not dance! Not a step!"

"You were perfect before," he said as he pulled me beside him again.

"But that wasn't in a big room," I said as he spun me around to face him. "With so many things to break." I gulped.

He laughed before putting my hand on his shoulder and holding my other in his. "I will not let you stumble once, Isabella," he said with a crooked smile. All my bones were soft when I saw that smile and even softer when he put his other hand on my waist to pull me closer.

The music had already begun and everyone was spinning around us. I bit my lip and looked around until he moved my face to look back at him. "Just watch me," he said with a smile. "No one else matters."

It was easier after that since I counted the steps in my head. And then I could just stare into his emerald eyes the whole night. We spun and swayed and danced past everyone. I caught Alice's giggles as she twirled past us. But I got caught up in all the excitement. I couldn't stop myself from laughing and smiling along with her. The whole ordeal with Rosalie had been long forgotten and all that mattered was that I was here dancing with Edward, my saviour, my angel.

I was getting awfully tired and the heels Alice had pushed me into wearing were starting to hurt.

"Edward?" I asked as he spun me around only to end up in his arms again. "Could I take a resting moment?"

He laughed and nodded, taking my hand and leading me over to the chairs on the sides of the dance floor. I sat down and took a breath.

"Oh!" I cried, rubbing my ankle. "That was some excitement!"

He laughed again as I grinned at him. "And you said you did not know how to dance," he chuckled. "You were utterly amazing out there."

I blushed and he smiled again.

"Bella!" an out of breath Alice called as she ran over to me. How she ran in those high heels I had no idea.

"Hello Alice," I said with a smile as she sat down beside me.

"So?" she asked eyes wide and excited. "How was it?"

I paused for a moment. "Interesting," I finally answered.

Her eyes narrowed. "It was a lot more than interesting, Isabella!" she cried. "I heard those giggles!"

I blushed again and they both laughed.

"Oh!" she cried again. "Jasper is calling me. I shall talk to you two soon." She looked meaningfully at Edward before kissing me on the cheek and dancing off to meet Jasper again.

I looked over at him with a raised brow. "And what was that?" I asked, nodding towards the spinning Alice.

He shrugged. "I have not one idea," he answered, before standing and holding out his hand to me.

I groaned. "Please, I'm not rested yet," I said with a pout.

He chuckled and took my hand from my lap, pulling me up. "It is not dancing," he said with a smile. "I promise you."

He towed me beside him as we walked out to the open door and out into the acres of garden.

It was dark although I was surprised to see the stars glinting in the distance. Even the moon shone brightly, lighting our way as we walked down the garden path. He kept my hand the whole time.

"Bella," he finally said, looking up. "We must talk."

**FAQ:**

**_So Carlisle is a vampire?: _**At the moment yes. Just don't ask me how he became one.

**_You put Alice's last name as Cullen. Wouldn't that mean that Dr. Cullen is Carlisle a.k.a Alice and Emmett's dad?: _**Dr. Cullen is Carlisle, yes. Carlisle is Alice and Emmet's Uncle, meaning his brother is their father.

**_Will they become vampires later on? Will they catch the influenza?: _**That's for me to know and you to find out.

_**So if Carlisle is a vampire does Edward and his family know?:** _Edward isn't exactly best friends with Carlisle. He only knows him as the town doctor. Even Alice and Emmett barely see him. Nobody knows Carlisle is a vampire.

_**If so does that mean Jacob is a werewolf and thats why Edward acted weird when they ran into him and so did Mrs.Masen when Bella mentioned Jacob?: **_No, Jacob is not a werewolf. Edward only acted weird around him because he was making moves on Bella. You could say he was jealous and the way Bella talked about Jacob made Mrs. Masen realize how her son would act.

_**How is Jasper tied in?: **_Jasper is an old friend of Edward and Emmett. He's also Alice's boyfriend. They've all been friends since they were little. Both he and Rosalie are Hales meaning they are siblings.

_**Is this sort of following twilight then?:** _You could say that. I might take a few scenes from the book and twist them around like I did with the last chapter.

**_Pictures of Bella and Alice's Dresses are on my main page along with the FAMILY TREES. Don't be afraid to ask any other questions._**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these characters and instead, I must bow down to the creator of the best book series ever, Stephenie Meyer.**

**Persuasion: Chapter Ten**

* * *

I was instantly cautious.

What could he possibly want to talk about? He looked so serious while he said those words; it scared me a little. What if he told me he didn't want me anymore? My heart ached at that thought but I brought in a breath, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"What would our topic be?" I asked, watching my feet as we walked.

He was silent for a moment as we stopped at the edge of the small pond. "It includes the war and our relationship," he went on and I sucked in a breath. "Are you still against my enlistment?"

"Yes," I answered in a whisper. "I am."

"Speak to me your reasons."

I looked up at him, frowning. His face was somber although his eyes were dancing.

"You are formally aware of my reasons," I said, looking at the sparkling water.

"I wish to hear them again," he answered.

I sighed and sat in the grass, fanning out my dress and playing with the ruffles as I thought up an answer.

"My father abandoned us against my mother and I's wishes," I started slowly. "We alerted him to the many prospects of what might occur in a place so unstable as the war. But he heard nothing of it. He didn't die a soldier, he died a father and a husband." I picked up a small stone and played with it in my hands as I went on. "The what if question come into your mind when you loose a person so close to you as a father. What if we got him to stay? What if he didn't die? What if he wasn't so downright proud?" I threw the rock into the pond and it sank it the bottom. I could feel the tears puddle in my eyes. I clenched my teeth angrily as I stared at the ripples in the water. "And Edward." I looked up at him as he was still standing, watching me. "I don't think my heart could stand losing someone else." I looked away again.

There was a silence between the two of us. I pressed my lips together but I could already feel the tears slipping down my cheeks. I rubbed them away hastily with my hand, taking a deep uneven breath.

"It has already been crushed once," I told him, my voice shaking thanks to the newfound tears. "I am afraid it could not withstand another loss. I just…"

I stopped talking as the tears flew steadily down my face. I felt his arms around me, holding me to his chest. I gasped for breath as the sobs came rolling out of my lungs. I buried my tear stained face into his chest as he rocked me back and forth, whispering soothing words in my ear.

"Bella," he said as I looked up at him. He wiped the tears from my cheeks with his thumb as we stared at each other. "You are afraid?"

"Terrified," I corrected. "Terrified of losing you."

He sighed in frustration and looked away, across the pond.

"You do grasp that it is my duty," he said, still not looking at me.

"A duty that inessential," I countered.

He frowned and looked down for a moment.

"Remind me of something, Bella," he murmured.

"Of what?" I asked.

"If I do intend to enlist," he said and I cringed in his arms. "Will you remain true to me?"

I sighed. "I wish it not," I started, looking away for a moment. "I wish for you to stay but yes," – I looked back up at him – "I will always wait for you."

He was silent, his eyes slightly narrowing as he looked at the pond.

"Would you not want me to?" I asked as he looked down at me quickly.

"How could you think up such a thing?" he cried as his eyebrows furrowed in horror.

"Is this not what you wanted to tell me?" I asked in surprise. "That you were intent on leaving me?"

"Of course not," he said, looking away again. "That never crossed my mind."

"Then what is it?" I asked, relived but overly curious.

He was silent again.

I raised my hand and placed it against his cheek. His eyes closed at my touch.

"Bella," he said slowly.

He stopped himself to let go of all of me but my hand, pulling me to my feet. He took a breath as I watched him with a puzzled expression before slipping down on to one knee.

"Isabella Swan," he started as my heart stopped. "I promise to love you forever – every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

I blinked as he brought out the ring. I remembered it from somewhere and my heart swelled, making the tears fall again. It was the same ring I had seen in the market all those many weeks ago. The one I had pointed out on the same day we found Clair de Lune.

I don't know why, but in those short seconds I tried to say something I thought. He did want me the way I wanted him, forever. But I was frightened. He had asked me if I would wait for him and of course I would but did that mean he was intent on marrying me and taking off to war? Had I convinced him not to go or have I just convinced him that he loved me?

"Yes," I managed to say. "Yes, of course I will."

He grinned and stood to place the ring on my finger, before pulling me close to kiss me. Both our lips were exuberant as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

We pulled away and he chuckled, wiping my new-formed tears.

"Bella," he said. "Why are you crying?"

"I am just so happy," I cried, laughing shortly. "No one has asked me to marry them before."

We both laughed as I wiped away the remainder of my tears.

I looked down at my hand again to see the ring sparkle in the moonlight. He bent to kiss it and I smiled, pressing my lips together to stop crying. It was so silly! I shouldn't be crying! I was getting married to the love of my life; tears should not be falling at such a happy time.

But as we walked hand and hand back to the Cullen's estate I couldn't help thinking over what he had said. I was still terrified. I was joyous that I was going to be married to Edward but I wondered how long it would take him to leave. How long would it take him to bore? How long would it take him to abandon me?

I shook my head at these thoughts. No he promised to love me forever, my heart argued. Every single day of forever.

But you are not that interesting, my head contradicted. Just wait, Bella. Jasper and Emmett will go and then there is no reason why Edward shouldn't too. By marrying him you are only setting your heart up for disaster. Do you want another broken heart?

No.

Then you should tell him that, my head said.

I pressed my lips together at the choice I had to make. But that was the thing. There was no choice. I loved him and I wasn't about to throw it all away because of some silly assumption. I was wrong, anyway. He promised and Edward was one not to break those.

If he did still intend on joining the war I still had a few tricks up my sleeve. I would get him to stay no matter what. I loved him too much to let him go off and get himself killed. I winced at the word. I hated thinking about living without him.

It seemed silly. Before I had lived quite fine with my family. But that was before Papa died. It was like I had been wounded when he died and now Edward came along to patch me up. It wasn't like the wound had ever been there; it would always be there. But it was like my pain was erased and I was healed.

He was my savior. My angel. I couldn't imagine the pain it would bring me if he died.

I looked up again, coming out of my thoughts to see we were back at the house. Everyone was still dancing even through the late hour.

"Bella!" Alice cried, spinning past us. I smiled timidly as she grinned.

It was only a few seconds before she flew over to my side. I was amazed at how fast she was on her feet.

"Where did you two -" she started before her eyes widened.

She grabbed my left hand before I could hide it and held it up so my ring glittered in the light.

"I've not seen this before," she said, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Umm," I said with a shrug and an innocent smile.

Her smile became more pronounced as she dropped my hand and jumped forwards, pulling me into a hug. She was stronger than she looked! I was gasping for breath as she squeezed me tightly.

"Oh, Bella!" she cried. "Welcome to the family!"

My face was beat red as she let go of me, only keeping my left hand as she examined the ring.

"Thanks Alice," I muttered, hiding my face against Edward's chest.

"It's so pretty," she replied, turning my hand this way and that to look at it. She turned and smacked Jasper in the arm, glaring at him.

"Ow," he muttered, rubbing his arm as she turned back to me.

"You are inviting me, aren't you Bella?" she asked.

"Inviting you where?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Your wedding of course!" she cried.

Her eyes went wide before she clapped her hands together.

"Oh, Bella!" she giggled with a pouted lip. "You do love me, right?"

"Yes," I said slowly, my eyes narrowing. "Why?"

"Please Bella," she grabbed my arm and stared at me. "If you really do love me…let me do your wedding!"

"What?" I asked, completely surprised as I pulled away.

"There is so much needing done!" she said as she began to count things off on her fingers. "The dress, the place, the food … oh!" She turned to Jasper. "Do you think mummy and daddy will let us use the dancing hall?" He just shrugged, as clueless as I was.

"But Alice!" I cried.

"Don't worry Bella," she sang, grinning. "I'll make it beautiful, just for you." She looked up at Edward with a playful expression. "Not so much for you."

"Well thank you," Edward answered as they all laughed.

"But Alice -"

"Shush, shush, Bella!" she hushed me. "I've got work to do. Come along Jasper. We must find my mother."

Before I could say anything else she grabbed Jasper's hand and danced off through the crowd. I stood there and watched her go with my mouth open. What had just happened?

"Bella?" Edward said anxiously.

"What just happened?" I asked, blinking as he chuckled.

"I believe Alice just gave herself a job," he said with a grin.

I looked up at him to see his green eyes dancing. I smiled back although couldn't add up to his beauty.

"You understand she is going to go completely over the top, don't you?" I asked with a smirk.

He chuckled and nodded. "But that's just Alice," he said with a shrug.

I looked around at the couples around us. Just to think that I was getting married! That, among all these good looking woman, I was going to be Mrs. Masen. I smiled to myself at that thought.

"Edward! Bella!"

We both turned to see Mrs. Masen walking up to us, Mr. Masen behind her. She pulled me into a hug just like Alice had although she was much gentler.

"Alice just explained to us what has happened!" she cried, small tears in her eyes. "Oh, congratulations to you both. I couldn't pick a better daughter-in-law."

I blushed again, smiling timidly.

"Thank you," I murmured as she grinned.

She looked up and Edward and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss her son's cheek. "So proud," I heard her whisper to him as he smiled at her.

"Alice has already told us she is planning the wedding?" Mr. Masen chuckled.

"Yes," I answered.

"She gave herself the job, actually," Edward said. "I don't think it was ever offered."

Mrs. Masen rolled her eyes. "She's too much like my sister," she scoffed. "But I couldn't be happier."

I smiled again as I looked at my family. They all accepted me for who I was klutz and all.

"Well I must find Alice before she tells everyone," Mrs. Masen sighed.

"I think there is no use," I answered as I looked around at the staring eyes. "She has already informed everyone."

We laughed as she shook her head before she and he husband walked off.

I looked up at him with another smirk.

"Your family is too kind to me," I said.

"Why shouldn't they be?" he asked innocently.

"Because I am a klutzy nobody," I said.

His mouth twitched at the corners, fighting a smile. "You don't see yourself properly," he said. "Not at all."

I rolled my eyes before leaning my head against his chest. His arm went around my waist and I smiled to myself. No more secrets between family.

That suddenly reminded me of something.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"You remember Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes."

"Well is he not apart of Alice and Emmett's family?" I stated.

"Yes," he answered. "He is their uncle. Their father is his brother."

"Was he not invited?" I asked as I looked around for the blond haired doctor.

"No, he was," he said. "But he never seems to come out of the hospital unless a patient needs him. Like you." He chuckled and I scowled.

"So he does not visit his brother's family?" I asked in confusion.

"No, he does not."

That puzzled me even more. "Does anyone know why?"

"Dr. Cullen…he likes to keep to himself, I suppose. I've barely spoken to him myself considering all the times he has visited out house since you have arrived."

I pressed my lips together. "I am just comical to you, aren't I?"

He laughed before pressing his lips to my hair. "Not only that," he contradicted. "You are also the most beautiful creature I have ever met."

That made me smile as I snuggled closer to him and watched the other couples dance.

**FAQ**

**_Well then are the Masens related to the Cullens if Alice is related to both Carlisle and the Masens?: _**Yes, the Masen's are related to the Cullens, just not Dr. Cullen. Edward's aunt is Alice's mother which means his uncle is Carlisle's brother. Although he doesn't have any relation to Carlisle.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these characters and instead, I must bow down to the creator of the best book series ever, Stephenie Meyer.**

**Persuasion: Chapter Eleven**

* * *

The week that passed after the Easter ball was like a dream. I still couldn't believe I was engaged to such a perfect man as Edward. That I, of all people, was to become Mrs. Masen!

As I thought about the whole new family that I was being welcomed into I couldn't help but remember my own mother. I had abandoned her and not even had contact in weeks! She must have been terrified for me. I could see how my mother got. But I had been so caught up here that I had completely forgot about her. How terrible was that?

I decided that I had to go and see her, if not for a short time.

Of course Edward offered to take me there himself but I refused.

"I must go alone," I pressed.

"And why must you go alone?" he asked, frustrated again.

I smiled up at his set face. "It is good to see you care for me but -"

"I do not want you hurt, Bella," he cut me off, sighing. "So many events could occur, foul in nature, to a young woman alone."

"I assure you," I said, touching his cheek lightly with my fingertips. "My trip here was nothing lower than comfortable."

He snorted at that comment. "Well your luck has not been high here," he said.

I scowled. "I believe I am fully capable of handling myself."

He shook his head but I spoke before he could. "Please Edward. Just let me do this last venture by my lonesome. I promise you I shall never leave your side there after."

His eyes narrowed as he stared at me for a moment. But eventually he gave in. I was amazed of the power I had over him. Like I could change his mind with a few words.

It wasn't like I was looking forward to taking time away from Edward. It was killing me to get on the train without him. I wanted so much to bring him with me, to never leave his side. But this was something I knew I had to do on my own. One last fling by myself.

I leaned out the train's window as the conductor called all aboard; the trains whistle calling out. I stroked his cheek once and smiled the best I could.

"You will stay, right?" I asked him over the shouts of other people.

"I promise," he answered with a glum expression.

"I will be back," I said as I leaned closer to touch my lips to his. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes. Why was I crying? I would be back in a few days and I'd be in his arms again.

We kept the kiss until the engines started. I held his hand until we slipped out of each other's grasp and I waved until the train station disappeared.

Sighing I sat back into my seat, getting a few stares from many couples around me. I didn't care. I'd get these few days over with and then I'd come home. Home, I thought with a smile. I always thought Washington would be my home for the rest of my dreary life but now it was Chicago. Well it was wherever Edward was, really. I played with my hands as I thought about that.

"Bells?" a husky voice, asked.

I looked up to see a grinning Jacob.

"Oh," I said lowly, looking out the window. "Hi Jake."

I liked seeing Jake but this was not the time for me. I knew he had some sort of feelings for me but I couldn't bear to face him now. I was engaged and Jacob's flirting wasn't something I wanted to deal with. He went on anyway as he sat down next to me.

"Where are you going?" he asked me with a smile.

"Washington State," I answered.

"Why?" he pressed.

"I am going to visit my mother for a few days," I said, looking over at him with a frown.

"You are alone?" I asked, looking around before back at me.

"Yes," I answered downcasting my eyes.

"Are you not with…what's his name?"

I glared at him. "No," I answered. "Edward is not with me at the moment. I have decided to go alone."

"Oh," he as he looked away. I could see some sort of smile on his face so I decided to give him a big hint.

When he looked over at me again and flashed my left hand in the sun coming through the window. My ring sparkled in the light, dazzling him for a moment before his eyes went wide.

"Is that new?" he asked.

I looked down, faking my surprise at his question. "Yes," I answered with a large smile.

"Where did you get it?" he pressed.

"Edward asked me to marry him," I said, grinning at his fallen expression.

"And you accepted?" he asked, his voice low.

"Yes," I answered. "Of course." I played with my ring. "I am going to tell my mother of my engagement."

"Oh," he said, looking down.

I looked up at him and smiled. "So where are you going?"

Luckily he was there to entertain me for the two days on the train. We asked each other different questions about ourselves although we stayed off the topic of Edward or my engagement. It seemed he got the point I was trying to get across. I was taken and extremely happy.

While I slept on the train I dreamed of only Edward. How his face would look when the train stopped back in Chicago. How I would run off and into his waiting arms – reckless as always – where I would finally be safe and able to start my new life.

I wondered where we would go. Maybe we could travel all over the world. After the war was over we could go to Europe. Maybe even Paris and London, places I've always wanted to go to. The war would end, wouldn't it? Yes, it had to. It might go on for another few months and I was happy to say that Edward would not be among the men there. It would probably be over before he turned eighteen.

I really hoped Jasper and Emmett would take a page from his books and not go. I've become so attached to them all and it would devastate me to see how Alice would react if Jasper died. I winced. But I would be there to comfort her, as would Edward. We were family after all and she was like a sister to me.

It took a shorter time than I thought it would to get to Seattle. Jacob again offered to take me to my house but I refused. I could easily get a cab; I grew up in the city for goodness sake. I said my goodbyes to my friend, hoping to see him again on the train ride home and got into the car.

Forks was a long distance from Seattle but the train didn't go that far yet. They were still building the tracks but it had stopped since those men had been sent over seas as well. I sighed and sunk down into the seat as I watched the green go by. I never noticed how different it was from Chicago. How I missed home so much!

That's when I thought of what I would sat to my mother. What could I possibly say to Mama? I had been gone for weeks without calling her or sending her any letters. I knew how she would react. Was I a terrible daughter? I sighed again and shook my head, clearing my thoughts.

What would I say? I ran away because I wanted you to be happy? I knew how that would go over. A.k.a, not well.

I rolled over the different explanations in my head as the car pulled up outside our tiny townhouse.

It hadn't changed at all as I stepped out. The white bricks were the same as was the tiny garden. It seemed she hadn't been taking good care of the plants anymore. Was that my doing?

I took a deep breath and walked up the front step to the door, knocking on it lightly.

The door opened to a man I remembered. Wasn't Phil taller before? His expression lighted into a grin when he saw it was I. I smiled timidly back.

"Renee!" he called into the sitting room with a laugh. "Look who's come home!"

Home, I thought with a shake of my head. I was mearly visiting, then I would be going home.

Mama came around the corner to stand next to him, her eyes wide when she noticed whom it was. I smiled timidly at her again as she stared open mouthed at me.

"Hi Mama," I whispered.

She stood there for a few seconds before breaking down into tears and throwing her arms around me. I hugged her back, surprised at first but happy to finally be with her again.

"Isabella, where have you been?" she cried, pulling back to glare at me.

"It's a long story," I admitted with a smile.

"Oh!" she blubbered. "I am just so glad you are home!"

"Er," I started. "That is something I need to speak to you about."

"What about it?" she asked, ushering me inside.

"Well, I am really only here to visit," I said as I walked inside.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked as I turned to look at her puzzled expression.

I sighed and got myself ready for the explosion of emotion I knew would happen. I held out my left hand for her to examine.

"What am I looking at -" she started to ask but stopped when she noticed my ring.

Her eyes widened as she took my hand in hers and stared at the sparkling rock. She looked up at me in awe.

"Surprise," I muttered.

She practically screamed her head off; I was sure I saw the walls shake. The tears flew down her face and she pulled me into another bone crunching hug.

"I can not believe it!" she yelled in my ear, making me cringe back. "Speak, child!"

I sighed and started talking about my long journey.

She luckily didn't ask me my reason of leaving so I found it easier to tell my story.

I told her about how Mrs. Masen had let me live with them. We both laughed as I explained her character; Mama telling me she intended to meet her as soon as possible. I told her she would love to meet her also. She had told me she wanted to meet my mother before I left and of course I said yes. I wanted my families to come together and that would make it a whole lot easier.

Then I started on Edward. She watched me with her wide child like eyes getting bigger every second. I found myself using my hands to explain everything. I told her every detail of how he looked and how he acted. She giggled when I told her about his pessimistic attitude. Then I went on to tell her about his dreams of becoming a war hero and her smile turned down at the sides. But I explained I had calmed him down enough for him to agree to stay behind. She let out a breath as I went on.

I told her about the argument with his mother and how he acted towards me. She crossed her arms and glared, about to say something but I cut her off, telling her about he apologised to me. She relaxed and allowed me to me to continue. I left out the part where we almost kissed, worrying too much about how she would react.

Instead I went on to dancing with him and I told her every thought and feeling I had when we touched. She giggled and clapped her hands, reminding me of Alice. I was sure my face looked dreamy and far off as I recounted the events of dancing with him. She grinned as I went on.

I told her about the market, leaving out Jacob, and how he came back with the record. She covered her mouth as she giggled again, leaning in to hear more.

"I was so happy," I said with a smile. "That I just kissed him right there!"

"Right there?" she gasped, smiling.

"Mmhmm," I said with a nod.

"And?"

I explained the feeling I had when I kissed him and her smile grew more pronounced.

"What?' I asked her, raising my brow.

"It is just so amusing to see you like this," she giggled. "That is true love darling."

I blushed and went on before she could laugh at me again.

I told her about Alice and how she had made me go to her party. I described the dress, which was left at home right now. She smiled as I went on to talk about going to the city with her. But her expression turned to horrified when I explained the dark night when I went off alone.

"Oh darling!" she cried, putting a tentative arm around me. "Were you hurt?"

"Of course not Mama," I said. "Edward found me just in time. He saved me!"

She grinned as I explained how he stayed with me for my bed rest and how I was forced to go to Alice's party. Then I told her how we danced the whole night away before he whisked me away to ask for my hand. I repeated his very words and her tears came again.

"Oh Bella!" she cried. "That is so wonderful!"

"I know," I said with a grin. "And so here I am now."

"When are you getting married?" she started to ask.

"As soon as possible," I said. "Once I get back Alice is going to work out a date."

"Why is he not with you now?" she asked with a frown. "Why can I not see my son-in-law?"

"I wanted to do this alone," I admitted. "And you will get to see him soon enough."

She smiled and pulled me in for another hug.

I grinned as his face came into my mind again. Soon, I stressed to myself.

"Oh!" I cried.

I had totally forgotten to call him! It had been almost four days since I left and he would be worried, I was sure.

"Mama," I said as I stood.

"Yes dear?" she asked.

"I must go and call Edward," I said. "He is one to worry."

She smiled and nodded and I went for the phone.

I smiled to myself, humming a happy tune as I waited to talk to him. My face fell when I heard Alice's out of breath voice.

"Hello?" she asked in a sort of glum way.

"Alice?" I asked, in surprise.

"Bella!" she cried. "Oh! Bella!"

"What is it Alice?" I asked, trying to calm her down.

"Oh Bella! You have to come home, now!"

"Why, Alice?" I questioned, getting scared. "What is happening? Where is Edward?"

"The hospital!" she went on. "Oh Bella! Terrible news! Something call the Spanish Influenza has come to Chicago! Oh Bella! Edward, Auntie and Uncle have caught it!"

I nearly dropped the phone. My Edward, sick?

"Alice!" I cried in horror.

"Yes!" she said. "I do not know of how much time they may have! Hurry Bella!"

"I will be on the next train out!" I cried.

"Oh please hurry Bella! I am so scared!"

"I will Alice. I shall be there!"

With that I put the phone down and ran into the sitting room.

"What was that ab -" she started to ask but I cut her off.

"Mama! Edward is terribly sick! I have to go to him!"

Her eyes were wide as I ran out the room and threw open the door. "I shall call on you as soon as I can!" I cried and ran down the steps, pulling my coat on at the same time as I ran to the cab office. The tears had started and were flying down my cheeks as I ran down the street.

Oh please Edward, I thought. Hold on! Wait for me! I'm coming home!

**FAQ:**

**_Did Edward buy the ring the day they went to the market along with the music?: _**Yes he did. Just for safe keeping of course. ;)


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these characters and instead, I must bow down to the creator of the best book series ever, Stephenie Meyer.**

**Persuasion: Chapter Twelve**

* * *

The time on the train seemed to drag on for longer than two days. It was like weeks, months, years.

The tears never seemed to stop falling as the train ride went along. It was like I was a leaking well and I knew I could not be patched up by anyone but Edward.

Oh Edward! How could I have been so stupid? I never should have left him! I should have stayed with my family or at least taken him with me! Then none of this would have happened! Or would it? Would I have been in a hospital, close to death with the rest of my family? But wouldn't that be better? That if they did die I could still be with him, in a better place? I shook my head of that thought.

They were not going to die! The doctors would find a cure and we could all go home. I would be able to be in his arms again. I smiled at that thought as I wiped the tears from my cheek. What could medicine not cure?

It was good that Jacob was not here. I wasn't supposed to leave Seattle until the day after tomorrow. He would be let down when he saw I wasn't there. But I really didn't care about that. All I cared about was seeing the Chicago skyline come into view.

The nights on the train were the most difficult. Every time I closed my eyes I saw a very pale Edward, eyes closed and not breathing. I woke up breathing heavily, the sweat pouring down my face and the tears starting again. The thing I did the most was lean my forehead against the cold glass and stare out into the wilderness. Into the dark world beyond.

Many people stared at me as the train ride went on. They whispered about how I was alone and why I was crying. I wanted to scream at them all. I wanted to tell them how much pain I was in. My fiancé is close to death, okay? How would you feel? But I didn't. I sat where I was and let them whisper on.

I was scared, though. I couldn't hide the haunting feeling of my family dying. What would I do? Where would I go? I couldn't go back to Mama.

What about Alice? How helpless she must feel right now. I could hear the fear in her voice when I talked with her. I wondered if Jasper was there to comfort her. What if he had to comfort her when the Masens…no! I would not think about that! The doctors would cure them.

As the train pulled into the Chicago station I pulled on my jacket that I had tried to use as a pillow. The weather was dreary, matching my mood. As I stepped off the train I was disappointed not to see Edward leaning against the ticket desk waiting for me. I was thinking this was all a silly dream I had made up on the train but it wasn't. He wasn't there, nor was there anyone that looked as beautiful as my Edward did. There were no bronze haired lovers in the crowd no matter how high I stood on my tiptoes.

But that wasn't what surprised me the most. There were only a few people coming off the train but there were many getting on. I watched as they all got on the train in a hurry. Children crying and parents pushing them on. What was going on?

"Excuse me, sir," I said to a man that was hurriedly trying to get on the train. "May I ask where you and your family are going?"

"Out of Chicago," he answered, his eyes darting around.

"Why?" I asked in confusion.

"The Spanish Influenza," he said before hurrying past me and on to the train.

I looked around to see almost everyone in the whole of Chicago running on to the already packed trains. I walked forwards, being pushed around by a few rushing people but finally getting to the roadside.

"Bella!"

I looked around to see a very flustered Emmett walking towards me. He looked exhausted and nothing like his cheerful self.

"Emmett?" I asked in surprise as he stopped in front of me.

"Yes," he answered with a nod and a solemn expression. "I've come to pick you up."

"Well let us go!" I cried as he led the way back to the car.

The car seemed to go slowly even though I knew we were going as fast as possible. The streets seemed deathly silent as we drove. There was no longer that surge of energy.

"How are your aunt and uncle?" I asked him.

His frown deepened.

"Close to slipping away," he struggled to say. "I don't know if they will make it."

I swallowed, as I looked back at the road, my eyes glassy. I didn't know what to say to that.

I didn't ask any other questions as we pulled up to the hospital. I didn't even wait for the car to stop. I opened the door and ran into the hospital to find Alice, Jasper, Mr and Mrs. Cullen waiting.

Alice looked up when she saw me, her tiny face red with tears. She jumped up and ran into my arms, both our tears flying down our faces.

"Oh Bella!" she sobbed on my shoulder. "Auntie and Uncle are…"

She couldn't finish as she gasped for breath.

"What Alice?" I asked, shaking her shoulders and staring at her. "What is it?"

"Auntie and Uncle are…"

I stared into her glassy brown eyes.

"Oh Bella! They're gone! They've died!"

I stopped breathing. Mr and Mrs. Masen…dead? No, no they couldn't be! They couldn't have died! I was here now! They can't die!

Alice grabbed a hold of me again and sobbed on my shoulder. The tears still welled down my face, still frozen in shock. I could feel a piece of my heart breaking off. I clutched my chest and squeezed my eyes closed but I couldn't stop the pain ripping out of my lungs in a sob.

I had lost half my family. They were gone. The woman and man who let me into their home. The ones who cared for me as if I was their own daughter. The ones that helped me meet the love of my life.

I remembered then.

"Alice!" I cried, grabbing her shoulders again. "What about Edward?"

It took her a moment before she could talk again.

"He is still holding on," she cried.

I didn't even let her finish. I flew past her and through the doors to where the hospital patients were. The scene I saw was amazing and horrible at the same time.

It looked like the other half of Chicago that wasn't at the train station was here. Every bed had a person in it. Everyone was pale and weak as they lay in the beds. I passed by each one, my mouth wide open in awe along with my eyes. I had never seen so many sick people in one place before.

That is when I spotted him.

His bronze hair stood out among the other people around him. I ran straight to his side, pushing past the nurse that was tending to him. I immediately began to stroke his pale cheeks as the new tears formed in my already glassy eyes.

"Edward," I whispered. "Edward its Bella. I've come home."

"Bella?"

I looked up to see Dr. Cullen standing there; surprised to see me I was sure.

"Dr. Cullen," I answered before looking back at Edward's closed eyes.

"What are you doing here Bella?" he asked me.

"I am here to see my husband," I answered, choking a little as I said the last word.

I kept stroking Edward's face, as his breathing stayed raspy. I pressed my lips together to keep more tears from coming.

"Edward," I murmured. "Please wake up."

He flinched suddenly. "Bella?" his raspy voice came.

"Yes," I said quickly. "I'm here, Edward. I'm here."

His eyes finally opened slowly to show his emerald colour dull. Like it was fading away. I caught my breath in my throat as I stared at him, unable to keep the tears back.

When we locked eyes he smiled slightly.

"Hello," he murmured and I laughed shortly.

"Hi," I said as I stroked his cheek again.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, confused.

"I came here to see you silly," I said trying to smile but finding it hard.

"Why?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Don't talk about that," I said. "I just want to know how you are feeling."

"I could be better," he admitted, closing his eyes again as I ran my hand through his hair.

"Yes," I murmured. "You could be. But you'll get better."

I could see his brows furrow and him shaking his head slightly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I need to know something Bella," he said, opening his eyes again and staring at me.

"Know what?" I asked.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"Of course I do," I chuckled nervously. "How could I not?"

"Just tell me," he said.

"Why?"

"Because I want to hear it one last time."

The tears fell from my eyes again as I stared at him.

"This isn't going to be the last time!" I said, shaking my head. "You are going to get better and then we're going to be together. We're going to get married and travel all around the world, just like we talked about."

He shook his head again.

"No, Bella," he said with a frown. "I'm not."

"Yes, yes you are!" I cried. "You are going to fight!"

"I have, Bella," he sighed, his voice cracking. "But I am used up."

I shook my head as I gasped for breath. "No, Edward -"

"Just tell me," he interrupted me. "I need to hear it, Bella. Please."

I took a deep breath as I looked into his dull green eyes.

"I do, Edward," I cried. "I love you with all my heart and all my soul. But you're going to get better!"

He smiled up at me again and reached up to touch my cheek with his hand. I held it took my face as my tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I love you, Bella," he murmured.

Suddenly his eyes closed and his head rolled to one side.

"Edward," I cried. "Edward!"

But he didn't answer me. "EDWARD!" I screamed, the sobs rolling out of my chest.

Suddenly I felt someone's arms around my waist.

"Come on Bella," Emmett's voice came in my ear as I pulled me away.

"NO!" I screamed as I lost my grip on Edward's hand. "EDWARD!!"

I kicked and punched at the strong arms that held me back.

"EDWARD!" I yelled as my heart tore into pieces inside me.

Love, life, meaning…over.

The last thing I saw was Dr. Cullen standing over Edward's bed as Emmett pulled me out the doors. Then I fell into the black waters.

I did not resurface.

**FYI:**

**Before you start flaming me remember this: THE STORY IS NOT OVER!!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these characters and instead, I must bow down to the creator of the best book series ever, Stephenie Meyer.**

**Persuasion: Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

**Three Years Later**

**September 13th, 1921**

Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me. Happy birthday dear Bella, happy birthday to me. Well it wasn't much of a happy birthday now was it? Nineteen and not getting any younger. Nineteen years I've been breathing. Nineteen years I've been on this earth and only three years without him.

It's surprising how fast the years seem to pass by. How I was sixteen and in love only that short time ago and now I was nineteen and alone.

I sighed as I looked up at the clock on the factory wall. 5:56 PM. Only a few more minutes until I could leave for the day and walk back to Alice's to lie in my bed and cry. That was my daily schedule now.

Alice had taken me in after he…left. She and the rest of the Cullens had all agreed to allow me to stay with them in their mansion. It wasn't like they didn't have enough room for me. I picked the farthest room away from everyone else since I didn't want anyone to wake in the night to hear me crying. I missed my old bed, in my old room. I missed home. I missed when I was crying he would hear me and come to hold me in his arms…

I choked once as I accidentally pierced my skin with the needle. I inhaled sharply as I brought my finger up to examine it under the dull light from the dirty windows. One single drop of blood oozed out of the cut as I stared at it. It was like my pain was becoming physical.

I hastily rubbed my finger on my old dress I was wearing as the manager came striding over. I got back to work, stitching up the last of the dress I was making. She stopped beside my machine as I worked on, ignoring her and trying to make it look like I was absorbed in my work.

"Is there a problem Miss. Swan?" she hissed as I looked up at her.

"No ma'am," I muttered as her eyes narrowed.

"I will not tolerate your day dreams, girl," she snarled, bending down to me so I had to lean away. "Keep working Miss. Swan or you will have overtime."

"Yes ma'am," I swallowed as she walked away.

I sighed and scowled at my work. "It is Mrs. Masen," I murmured to myself, looking down at my left hand.

There, my ring glittered in the dim light. I had never taken it off, not once. It was like it was glued to my finger. I would never take it off. I had promised myself that. It was the last thing I had that would remind me of him. The way his emerald eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

I pressed my lips together, tearing my eyes away from the ring and back to my work.

This was insane, I shouted at myself. He's gone! Give it up!

I closed my eyes and shook my head. No, I thought. He's not. He is always here. He is always with me because he loves me.

I choked myself up again but held my stone face. I had learned how to look normal for the past three years, even though I was broken inside. I could feel the pieces of my heart shifting around in my chest, like shards of glass. Cutting at the inside of me. I winced as they shifted again, poking and pinching at me on the inside. I took a deep breath and kept going.

The end of the day work bell rang and the woman around me giggled, putting their finished dresses on the racks as they talked.

"So, are you coming down to the dance hall?" Ruth asked her friend Grace as they put away the dresses.

"I don't know," she replied with a smug smile.

Ruth grinned. "What is it?" she asked. "What's going on?"

I stepped behind Grace to put up the dresses, unintentionally catching their conversation.

"Well," she started with a giggle. "Henry says he's taking me out tonight."

They both giggled as I pressed my lips together.

"Where are you going?" Ruth pressed.

"His sister is having a ball for her birthday," she said. "His parents are hosting it at that big house. You know, down by the lake?"

"The Sherwood?" Ruth asked in awe as she gasped. "No!"

"Yes!" she giggled.

"You don't think he'll?" Ruth went on.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Grace giggled, teasing her friend.

"Do you think he'll purpose?" Ruth gasped.

They both giggled together as I took another hit at my heart. I squeezed my eyes shut as they picked up their jackets and went for the doors.

"I don't know!" Grace laughed. "You always jump the gun, don't you?"

"Just prepare yourself," she laughed along with her as their voices faded.

I took a deep breath, my heart still aching as I put up the last of my finished dresses and grabbed my coat.

Before I left I turned to notice one of the dresses Ruth had sewn. It was blue and floor length with ruffles on the skirt. The shoulders were puffed up and the looking as if someone had already worn it. I stared at it like an idiot, stabbing myself in my head.

I shook my head when I heard the sound of a train's whistle in the distance. I looked up at the clock to see it was already past six o'clock. The daily train was something that always seemed to wake me up. If I didn't start for home soon Alice would get worried. She always got worried now a days. I remembered someone else who always got worried too…

I sighed and walked out the doorway and on to the crowed streets.

Nothing had really changed in Chicago. Sure all the people had come back and the cars and buildings were a lot fancier but nothing of its energy had changed. There always used to be a buzz around Chicago for me, but now. Now there was nothing. Like it was a black pit and I was stuck in it for the rest of my life. It was what it felt like under the cloudy skies. It was never sunny in the city anymore. Always cloudy and dark.

I turned up the street and walked along the crowded walk. I pulled my jacket around myself as the wind swept past me, making the hair on my arms rise.

This past month I had had a haunting feeling. I turned and looked behind me to see only people walking. I still had that feeling that I was being watched. Like someone was following me. My eyes swept the street to see no one of particular interest. I shrugged it off like always and continued on.

I didn't tell anyone about how I had this strange feeling. Well I didn't talk to anyone period. I would only answer questions that have directed to me. My answers would always be short and to the point. But its not like I had to speak to anyone anymore.

Alice had lost her party attitude and she no longer hosted parties at their house. She didn't host parties, period. The ballroom had been closed and never opened in three years. Even the garden had been difficult for anyone to travel into, especially me. My room wasn't only the farthest from everyone else it also looked out on to the front drive, away from the gardens.

I winced as I crossed the street.

But it wasn't only Alice and I that had changed. Emmett had lost his playful attitude. His happy face had changed to a solid stone expression, no longer smiling. Even Rosalie, his new wife, could not make him smile. I had been invited to their wedding a year ago but I couldn't go. I was never in the mood to celebrate. Was there anything to celebrate?

Rosalie never talked let alone looked at me. But her solemn expression had hardened even more, if that was even possible. She no longer walked like she was in the clouds. She walked, as if she was a stone statue and nothing softer. I sighed as I went on, thinking.

Mr and Mrs. Cullen were of a perceptible difference. They no longer smiled whenever I came home. They no longer tried to cheer me up; there was no use after all.

Something that was interesting was that Dr. Cullen had left town soon after their…deaths. I winced at the thought. Had he been so overcome with the loss of those patients that he left? Even his brother didn't know where he went. I sighed at the thought.

That made me think about loosing Mr and Mrs Masen. I missed seeing her smiling face every time I came down for breakfast. I missed the way she and her husband looked at me and at each other. I missed the love that was waved through the house. I missed how she acted like my mother.

My mother, I thought with wide eyes. I had had no contact with her in over a year. I called her to inform her that I was no longer getting married and that my husband (he wasn't my fiancé as I saw it) had died. She begged me to come home and stay with her but I couldn't do that. First of all, I didn't want to mess up the life she had made with Phil. They had moved into Phil's big house and she was expecting another baby soon. I would not go in there and mess it up. I wondered if the baby understood its sister would not be returning to see it. I sighed.

Second, I couldn't leave Chicago. I couldn't leave Alice and the Cullens without me. I couldn't leave the place I had last seen him. This was my home now and it would stay for the rest of my life. Maybe, I thought. Maybe he would come back to me by some magical force. I sighed again, feeling the tears in my eyes.

It had been what I had cried myself to sleep with every night. The dreams of seeing him again. The dreams of letting him hold me in his arms again. The dreams of kissing him again. I took another breath and continued down the street.

I planned out what I had done today and what I had to do today.

I had got out of bed; my pillow wet with tears and my eyes red, and went down to get something quick to eat. No one was up when I was. I always got up early to avoid confrontations with the rest of my family.

I had headed out to the dress factory where I had been working for about a year now. I needed something to take my mind off of the pain I had but it didn't even help. I couldn't help thinking while I worked. I sat down on the steps of the unopened factory and waited for it to be open again.

As I looked down the street I got that feeling of being followed again. Was that a shift I saw in the ally? I didn't know why but it was like I saw two yellow lights but they disappeared before I could see them clearly. I stood closer to the door, scared of what it might be. Another man come to take advantage of a woman in pain?

As soon as it opened I went inside and started on my work, the other woman waking in as they chatted with each other. I had never talked with them. I'd give them a small 'hello' when they greeted me but that was it. They had learned not to even try and talk with me anymore. I sighed as the workday began.

Now that the day was over I would go home and go straight to my room to start my crying spree. Like always I would curl into a ball on my bed and let the pain take over. Eventually I would fall asleep and the nightmares would haunt me until the next morning. Then it would start all over again.

I couldn't say that the thought of heaven was a bad idea because I would be lying. I could see myself doing all sorts of crazy things to finally be with him.

I still couldn't say his name. I still winced in his memory.

So wrapped up in my thoughts I walked right out into the road without looking.

I heard the screams of people yelling at me to get out of the way but that's just when the car came barrelling towards me, the horn honking and the tires squealing.

I stared at with wide eyes, unable to move.

It was like there was no sound anywhere for those short seconds. Like I couldn't hear the people screaming in horror or see their terrorised faces.

It all happened so fast but I seemed to take in every detail.

The car was coming, tires locked and flying towards me. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. Maybe this was a gift. I would die and go to heaven, to be with him for eternity. His name burst through the walls I had built around. I was going home! I was going home to Edward!

I'm coming Edward, I thought.

Suddenly something hit me and I fell to the ground, hitting my head off the pavement. It didn't hurt at first since I was too entranced by the sounds and feelings around me.

Something was holding me down to the ground. It was cold and wondered if the car had actually got me and was slowly going to crush me to death. But this restraint wasn't crushing it was gentle. Just enough power to keep me on the ground

Suddenly there was a screeching sound and then a loud crunch. My eyes wouldn't have been able to open in time. There was a thud that hurt my ears as what sounded like the car falling to the ground. The glass shattered on impact as my eyes opened.

The scene around me was maddening. The car that was coming towards me was a foot from my head, which was lying on the pavement. I looked around to see the car's front bumper had been dented and now the engine was smoking or was that steam? I could see the driver still in the car, slumped over on the wheel, blood pouring from the cuts in his face.

That's when I looked up again.

He was holding me around the waist in a tight grip but gentle as if I was breakable. His prominent jaw was clenched as he stared at the car. I could see his muscles tensed as he held on to me. His posture was like a lion ready to pounce or ready to defend.

My eyes were wide as I reached my hand up to touch his cheek. His head whipped around faster than possible and met my gaze. His eyes were a piercing gold, like butterscotch but even lighter. His full lips were in a frown and his marble forehead showed lines of anxiousness. I brushed my fingers against his cool cheek as I stared at his perfect and beautiful face.

His pale lavender lids closed slightly at my touch as I moved my hand up to his bronze hair.

I breath caught as I choked slightly. His eyes opened again as he stared at me in worry.

I couldn't breathe right. My throat was closing. There were no words, except one. One I had kept locked up in my mind for three long years.

"Edward," I breathed.

**Everyone rejoice now! :D**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these characters and instead, I must bow down to the creator of the best book series ever, Stephenie Meyer.**

**Persuasion: Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

I choked again, my breath stuck in my throat as I stared up into the golden eyes of Edward.

But it was him! I knew it was!

His eyes were wide with surprise as he stared at me. My mouth was open in awe as I tried to catch my breath.

He cringed when we heard the yells of people around us. I tried to turn my head but I couldn't. Instead my eyelids drooped and I suddenly felt like I was flying before I finally blacked out.

I moaned at the pain in my head as I rolled over, into a ball. That was when I realised I was too comfy to be on the pavement. My eyes opened slowly to see I was lying on a bed in a room I had never seen before. It looked like it was rarely used and even the window's curtains were drawn. I could see the sunlight trying to get through the fabric, or was that moonlight? I had no idea what time it was.

I pushed myself up on to my elbows and looked around the empty room. There were dusty white sheets over all the furniture around me like someone had moved out and left all there things behind. Like there was no one living here at all but how did I get here?

"How are you feeling Bella?" an attractive voice asked as I jumped.

I turned my head to see a dark figure coming towards me. I shuffled backwards, my breathing speeding up in fear as the shadow stopped. He held up his hands like he was surrendering to the police.

"It's okay Bella," he said as he came into the small amount of light coming through the window. "It is Dr. Cullen."

I could finally see who it was and my mouth dropped open in awe again. In front of me was the blond haired doctor I had not seen in over three years. He looked terribly tired with black circles under his eyes like he had been punched in the nose. How come I never noticed his black eyes before? He smiled softly as he knelt down beside the bed I was lying in.

"Carlisle Culen?" I asked in surprise as he nodded.

"Yes," he answered. "It is I."

"Where have you been?" I asked, shifting closer to stare at him. He leaned away and I stopped my advances. "What -?"

He shook his head and I closed my mouth. "Bella," he murmured. "If I tell you something, something that could not possibly be true, would you believe me?"

I stared at him in confusion. "Yes," I answered slowly. "I suppose it would depend on what it was."

"Bella," he started with a sigh. "Tell me what you know about vampires."

I frowned. "Not much," I started. "I read the book Dracula when I was little, but that is all. Mama told me that it was just a silly story but I found it kind of scary. I almost thought they were real!"

He smiled slightly. "What if I told you they are real?"

My eyes widened as I stared at him. Was he messing with my head? What was he trying to pull? My eyes narrowed as I glared at his perfect face. "I must go," I said as I stood, wobbling slightly and heading for the door.

"He's alive, Bella," Carlisle said slowly as I paused, my hand on the knob. I squeezed my eyes shut as the pain hit my shattered heart again. I took a deep breath and it came out in a sob. I found myself slipping down the door and on to the floor, where I curled into a ball as the sobs rocked through my chest. I felt Carlisle's comforting hand on my shoulder as the tears poured down my face.

I was dreaming, again. But this one felt so real. It was like I really was with Carlisle now. It was like I really had been in Edward's arms. Another sob rocked through me as I thought his name.

Dr. Cullen sighed once before patting my arm.

"Stay here, Bella," he commanded me as I rocked back and forth, crying into my knees.

I didn't answer him but he must of left because the room was silent again as I cried. I wanted Edward here. I wanted him here to hold me and to tell me everything was going to be fine. I took another unsteady breath.

"Bella."

I looked up with wide, red eyes and into a golden gaze. He stared at me, kneeling in front of me so were only a few inches away from each other. I stared at his perfect face and we watched each other. The tears brimmed over again as I put my face in my knees.

"I knew it!" I sobbed. "I knew I was dreaming!"

From under my arm I could see his hands clenched together into tight fists as if he was trying very hard to keep himself under control. His hand relaxed and reached towards me but stopped half way, putting it back down again.

"Bella," he murmured in his velvet voice. "Please, don't cry."

I looked up, my face and knees wet with tears as I stared at his worried expression.

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked. "I'm dreaming again and I'll just have to wake up to another day alone. Wait!" I paused as I stared at him with wide eyes. "I'm dead, aren't I? That car really did hit me? Oh no! What will happen to Alice…my mother!"

I put my head back down. "This is terrible."

He sighed once, an unsteady breath. I just realised it was the first time I heard him breathe. My eyes travelled up to see his own closed as he ran his hand through his bronze hair. How much I wanted to reach over and run my own hand through his hair. How long I had waited to touch him and I wasn't using this time to my advantage!

Maybe I was in heaven or dreaming. I didn't care. Everything seemed so real!

I stared at his lowered head as I hesitantly reached towards him. I saw him flinch but he didn't move away. I touched the soft hair by his ear, stroking his head carefully as if I was afraid he would disappear again.

His strained jaw relaxed as soon as I touched him and it looked like he was leaning into my touch, just like always. I smiled for the first time in over three years as I moved my fingers down to his cheek. It was cold and hard like stone as I gently touched his skin, his eyes still closed. I rubbed under his lashes and caressed his cheek again.

There was a soft hiss coming from him as my hand neared his mouth. Suddenly he backed away, faster than possible. He was across the room in less than a second, staring at me in wide surprise, his mouth hanging open in shock. He was breathing heavily as he stared at me, as if he had ran a very long way. His fists were clenched again, along with his teeth, his golden eyes somewhat darker.

My hand burnt, still held in the air where his skin had been. I put it back on my lap as I shifted to stare at him.

"Edward," I murmured and he flinched. "What ever is the matter?"

He didn't answer me at first; he just stared at me in shock. "I…Bella…I can't…"

My heart clenched at his words. He didn't want me that was clear. I had been kidding myself when I thought he could ever love me. Even my dreams were telling me the truth. I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes and I looked away from his surprised expression, trying to catch my breath without sobbing.

"I…I'll go then," I muttered, getting to my wobbly feet.

Of course I couldn't hold myself up and I fell backwards only to be in Edward's arms. I looked up at his clenched jaw although his golden eyes held mine with a worried glow. But I was here, in his arms like I had always dreamed of being. But this was just a dream wasn't it? Well it seemed real enough, I better take it all in.

He lifted me by the top of my arms easily and sat me on the bed. I looked up at him as he stared down at me.

"You are not understanding me Bella," he sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"Then what are you trying to say?" I asked in annoyance. I was ready for this dream to end. This was not my Edward.

"It's…" he started but stopped, exhaling angrily.

"Its what?" I cried. "Just tell me Edward. Just tell me that you don't want me!"

His eyes popped open as he stared at me with an odd expression. He almost looked angry. "What?" he questioned with furrowed brows.

"I know what you are trying to say, Edward," I growled, tired of this bickering.

"No, Bella," he snarled, clenching his teeth again. "I don't think you do."

"You are impossible," I cried, throwing my hands up and standing.

He pushed me back down and I glared at him. "Just say it!"

"Say what?" he growled.

"Say you don't love me anymore and get it over with!" I cried, the angry tears brimming. My heart cracked again. Get ready for it Bella for the ultimate pain.

He stared at me for a moment. "That's not it," he whispered.

"Then what is it?" I yelled. "I know you don't want me! What are you dragging this on for? Are you having fun torturing me like this? Say it, Edward! Say it!"

The next words that came out of his mouth made me blink in complete surprise.

"I still love you, Bella!" he yelled.

I stared at him as he covered his face with his hands, groaning in frustration.

Did I just hear right? My breathing was uneven again as I stared at him.

"You…still love…me?" I asked slowly.

He moved his hands away and looked at me. He sighed, his golden eyes soft but his jaw still clenched. "I always have, Bella," he murmured. "These three years have been torture without you."

Our eyes stayed locked as my heart thumped unevenly in my chest.

"But…before…" I started to say and he sighed.

"I don't know if I can be close to you, Bella," he muttered, rubbing his head as he looked away. "I don't want to hurt you."

"But how can you hurt me?" I asked as he looked at me again.

Then it all clicked into place. The golden eyes, the cold pale skin, Edward being alive and the things Carlisle had said.

"They really are real," I breathed.

"What?" he asked.

"Dr. Cullen told me," I said. "You are…you are a vampire?" I winced at the word but he seemed to relax slightly. I took a deep breath as he stared at me. "Fine," I finally sighed and his eyes narrowed. "You are a…vampire."

He stared at me in complete surprise as I looked at him. "Don't…" he started with furrowed brows. "Are you not frightened of me?"

I shook my head. "Vampire" – I winced at the word again – "or not, you are still Edward Masen -"

"Cullen," he corrected. "I've since changed my name."

I frowned but shook my head. I'd ask more about that later. "Well you are still my Edward," I said with a small smile.

I stood up again and he backed away from me.

"Bella," he warned as I stepped towards him.

"Please, Edward," I murmured, raising my hand hesitantly. "I've missed you."

I could feel the tears coming to my eyes again as we stared at each other, my voice cracking. I wanted so much to have him hold me again. I wanted so much to touch him again. I swallowed back my sobs that threatened to show themselves.

He sighed but I rejoiced when I felt his cold fingers curl around mine. Emotion poured from me as he raised our intertwined hands to brush my cheek with the back of his hands. My heart spluttered around in my chest but it didn't feel like shards of glass. No, now it felt like a full and complete heart again.

"I missed you so much, Edward," I repeated in a whisper as my eyes closed at his touch.

He sighed unsteadily and suddenly I felt his stone arms wrap around me. I placed my head against his chest and let the tears run freely down my cheeks. I could hear nothing. His heartbeat no longer existed. He hushed me soothingly; pressing his cold cheek to my hair as his hands gently rubbed my back. He held me tenderly as if I was especially fragile. Like I was breakable and I was sure I was to him. I still had that picture of the car scene in my head.

I gripped on to him and kissed his shoulder. I was just so happy to be in his arms at last, dream or not. Even if I was dead I knew I had gone to heaven. We were together and that was a gift to me. He still loved me and that was a gift. Even if it was still a dream. The tears kept falling down my cheeks.

I felt his lips against my hair as he held me tighter, my head spinning. Was he having the same thoughts I was? Was he as glad as I was to be back in each other's arms?

I could feel his hands balled into fists again and I knew his jaw would be clenched again. I wondered to myself if it was what I was doing that was making him tense or was it the way I tantalised his senses. Was my blood that potent to him? No, it couldn't be. He was holding me, wasn't he?

Suddenly I felt my eyes beginning to droop. No! I couldn't be tired! That would mean I would have to wake up from this wonderful dream! That I would wake up alive again! That I would wake up without him.

I could feel the floor disappear from beneath my feet as Edward carried me back to the bed. My eyes closed as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"Edward," I mumbled.

"Yes, love?" he breathed.

"Stay," I said, the word slurring in my sleep.

"I will," he promised.

I could feel him beside me, his arm draped over my body. He kissed my hair once.

"Sleep Bella," he purred. "I'm right here."

That made me feel a whole lot better and soon his musical voice filled the room. He began humming a song I knew I remembered. I had heard him playing it on the piano three years before. When I had asked him what the song was called, he replied: "Bella's Lullaby."

**FAO:**

_**Is Bella's Edward's singer still?:**_ Yes, she is still his singer.

_**Are you pretending Twilight doesn't exist or is this going to be a past life for Bella?:**_ No, this completely different from Twilight Bella's life.

_**Will Jacob return?: **_I'm not sure yet. I might bring him back to annoy everyone. Lol

**_Will Edward turn Bella?:_** That's for me to know and you to find out.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these characters and instead, I must bow down to the creator of the best book series ever, Stephenie Meyer.**

**P****ersuasion: Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut tightly, fighting against the small amount of light trying to penetrate my eyelids.

I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to stay in my dream that I had had last night. I knew when I opened my eyes I would have to start that terrible day that I called my life over again. It all seemed so real. It was like I really was in his arms, like I really was looking at him. But it was a dream I knew that. I've never been one creative enough to come up with a dream like that. How did I possibly come up with a dream about vampires? What brought that even into my mind? It was utterly absurd for me even to come up with it. Mama had told me that those haunting stories were ludicrous and that I knew better than to believe in them. It was just like when I used to believe in fairy tales. I used to believe that every girl had a knight in shining armour who would come one day and rescue her. Then they would fall in love and live happily ever after. But after what I had gone through, well there really wasn't any happy ending for me was there? How could there be a happily ever after while I was dreaming of my dead fiancé? I winced at the thought.

But then again, I thought. If I opened my eyes would I find myself in the clouds? Did I actually die and that sleep was transporting me to heaven? I pondered that silently. Everything seemed to fit with that. I had seen Edward again but did that mean Dr. Cullen had died too? How could that possibly happen? But then again, why would he be talking about vampires when I was dead?

All these questions floating around my head and none of them could be answered unless I opened my eyes. I took a deep breath, frightened of what I was about to do. But I had to be brave. I was far too curious not to at least try and see what was happening.

My eyes opened very slowly as I took in my surroundings. My breath caught when I noticed I was in the exact same room I had seen previously. It wasn't as dark as before, the window's curtains unable to hide the bright light from the outside. You could even see the floating dust in the air. I sat up on my elbows to get a better look at the brighter room.

Nothing had changed. There were still white linens on the furniture, the little amount that was there. There was the bed, which I was still lying on, a small dresser and one short sofa, both covered by dusty sheets. It must have been a bedroom at one point even though it was very dark and sullen now.

This couldn't be heaven and this definitely was not Alice's house. So where was I?

I pushed myself off the bed and slipped over to the window. I pulled the curtains back, the dust flying everywhere, and stared out into the dark street below. The sky was a surprising cloudless blue, the shining sun in the middle of the heavens, blinding me for a short moment. It was overly bright compared to the street below. The cobbled road was missing blocks and it looked like it had never been fixed in who knows how long. The squished houses on either side matched the darkness and the decrepit state of the road. Missing window shutters and even some broken glass, the shards lying on the cement below. There was no one on the street, not even any pets or children. It was deserted.

I looked up when I noticed a woman opening one her windows across the street. She leaned out and shook a dirty white sheet of dust, all the while muttering angrily to herself. Her hair was dark and looked like it was covered in soot, pulled up into a messy bun under an old hair band. Alice would be devastated if she saw this woman. I meant the old Alice. Before…everything ended. I didn't catch myself staring at her until she looked at me. She glared, her mouth turning down at the sides into a grimace before quickly pulling herself back inside and slamming the window shutters closed. I blinked as I stared at the place she had disappeared. What was that about? She didn't look kind at all. I was sure that if I had saw someone at Alice's house they would at least smile at me if not wave. I shook my head and pulled my own head back inside, into the shade of the room.

My head turned suddenly when I heard the soft music coming from another room. I slowly made my way to the door, opening it as silently as I could manage and slipping out. I was now in a dark hallway, only one dim lamp lighting the passage. But I could still hear the beautiful music. I used it as my guide while I hesitantly walked towards the sound, careful of every step I took in case I slipped on a wet spot or tripped over a loose nail.

I stopped at an old staircase. Uh oh. This was bound to be creaky and announce my tiptoeing presence. I took a deep breath and went one stair at a time. Careful Bella, I reminded myself, holding on to the banister with both hands.

It was a relief to reach the bottom. I was in a front hall it looked like. The door was in front of me and I could see the sunlight shining through the stained glass. I frowned promising never to go out there until I had to. I turned to the left instead, following the music still.

The room I turned into was as dirty and dark as the rest of the house. The curtains were drawn again but the dim light of the lamp was able to illuminate the corner of the room. In the corner was where the music was coming from. It was a large piano, old but tuned. Sitting and silently playing was a figure that had his back to me. But I recognised the song playing right away. I was surprised when I heard the soft notes of Clair de Lune drifting up the staircase. I had not heard it in years but it had remained ingrained in my head, never to be forgotten. I swayed my head in time to the plinking of the piano, smiling to myself as I leaned against the doorjamb. Although the song brought back bad memories it also uncovered the good ones. The song came to an end; the last note ringing in the dry air as the pianist sighed.

"I was wondering when you would awaken," his velvet voice came.

I blinked as he turned to face me, his perfect face complimented with that crooked smile. I choked slightly on the air I was breathing but hid it as well as I could. I'd forgotten how that smile made me feel weak. I don't think I fooled him. His smile faltered slightly until I smiled timidly back.

"That was beautiful," I complimented as he broke away from my gaze, playing with the piano keys.

"It is something to perfect in three years," he murmured as he made small tunes with one hand. "Something to help one try and forget, no matter how hard that may be." He looked back up at me, his golden eyes smouldering even in the dim light. But behind that was the pain of heartache, I could see it.

I crossed the room to stand behind him when his eyes left mine again. He flinched slightly, edging away from me but staying close enough for me to touch him. "Could you show me?" I whispered, nodding towards the keys. I knew it would something to get his mind off the pain he was feeling. I couldn't stand seeing him like this and I always knew how caught up he got in his music.

He took a breath but began playing a tune I remembered. My lullaby, as he had called it. The soft melody was something that would make anyone's eyes droop but I kept myself awake. Hesitantly, I reached out and touched his shoulder with my hand. He missed a note as soon as my fingers made contact with him but he kept going after that, trying hard to keep with the music. The electricity that ran through me was unnerving. I felt like a live wire, like I was dead and come back to life. The feeling of touching him again made me even more aware of him than last night. This was real. He really was here. I wasn't it a dream and I wasn't dead. I was alive and well and here with Edward.

I sighed as he continued to play. I don't know if he noticed it but I felt a whole lot better than I had in years. Tentatively I slipped my fingers along his shoulder to the exposed skin of his neck. It was like touching a rock. He was cold and hard, but smooth at the same time. He hissed just like last night, a low sound that even I had a hard time picking up. But his fingers never faltered from the keys as I stroked his neck softly, relishing in the feeling of touching his skin again. I wondered if he had as hard a time of concentrating as I did. I found my hand to be shaking as my fingers brushed against his neck. But it wasn't fear that had me acting like this. The happiness was pulsing through me and I found it difficult to hold it back. In fact I welcomed it whole heatedly, allowing it to take over my body and mind.

After the embarrassing and angry scene that had occurred last night, it felt good to feel the love radiating from both of us. It was like the waves of the sun coming back after a long winter and warming my body again. I sighed contentedly at the feeling.

My lullaby came to an end and the silence dragged on as I stroked his skin absent-mindedly now. I had reached just where his bronze hair had started on the back of his neck and I could feel the soft feeling against my fingertips. The memories of tangling my hands in it came to me, making my heartbeat increase. Along with that memory came the memory of kissing him. My breathing was becoming uneven as I saw the way we were together. The hungry way our lips pressed against each other and the way he would smile at me afterwards, smug as always. Those were the good memories.

"Bella," he murmured, bringing me out of my daydreams.

I blinked and looked down at him to become locked in his golden gaze. He was holding my hand now in both of his and staring up at me with a frown. I sighed and sat down beside him on the bench, letting him keep my hand.

"Sorry," I muttered. "I get carried away sometimes."

I looked at my feet and there was silence again.

My head shot up again when I heard him inhaling. He had placed my hand against his cheek, my wrist under his nose and closed his eyes. His face made him look like he was on cloud nine. His whole expression was soft; a smile turned up on the corners of his flawless lips as he inhaled again. I knew I was happy about being able to touch his perfect face so I let him keep my hand there for some time, the silence somewhat comforting.

When he finally opened his eyes again they were darker than usual but still had that softness in them. He stared at me for a moment before sighing, frustrated, and dropped my hand.

"I'm sorry," he apologised, letting go of my hand. "That was unacceptable." He was internally punishing himself; I could see it in his dull expression.

"No," I murmured as I moved my hand back up to touch his cheek. He smiled again, holding my hand there again as I smiled back. But I knew it was time to start my questions. I wanted to know everything. I needed to know everything. "Where have you been?" I whispered as he frowned, looking away from my face and sighing again.

"Wisconsin," he finally answered in a low voice. He looked up again and I was sure he saw the curiosity burning behind my eyes, so he continued with another beaten sigh. "It was…torture leaving you here alone to defend yourself. I wanted so much just to find you again and start our life together, just like I had promised you. I broke that promise, I'm so sorry Bella." His golden eyes turned agonised as he held my gaze, begging for forgiveness.

"You have already been forgiven, Edward," I said with a small smile, rubbing his cheek softly. He smiled shortly back at me before continuing.

"But Carlisle warned me of what might become of me staying," he said. "Chaos. You understand what would happen if someone saw a dead man walking. So he suggested we move away unless…temptation got to me." He shook his head with a disgusted look on his face. "So we left Chicago and moved north. It was easier for me to control myself when I could be out of harms way. Away from people." He now looked deep in thought, his eyes trained on the closed window. "It was the time to get myself under what little control I could obtain. It is something that happens to all of us once we…change." I shivered at the word 'change' and knew what he meant by the word 'us'. He looked over at me with a worried expression.

"I am fine," I assured him. "Please continue."

He stared at me for a moment, a watchful and anxious expression crossing his face. He took my hand from his cheek and instead held it in both his hands. He played absent-mindedly with my ring but I could see the sparkle in his eyes as he looked at it. He was happy I still wore it although he said nothing. "I would never take it off," I whispered to him and I saw the flash of a smile across his face. He again didn't say anything but continued on with his story.

"Everything changes," he muttered as if talking to himself. "Your senses become even more dominant along with your animalistic tendencies. You are not a person anymore," he looked up at me with a dark expression. "You are a creature. One of the night and cursed to the darkness for the rest of eternity." He looked away from me again, back at our hands where he continued to play with my ring. "It is close to impossible to keep yourself under your human power. The animal inside always seems to win over everything." He paused, thinking. "It took me two years to gain control of myself."

"In Wisconsin?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered. "We stayed in the northern part of the state, it wasn't as populated as the rest of it."

"We meaning you and Dr. Cullen?" I probed.

"Yes," he said with a nod. "And one other." He smiled slightly. "Carlisle came back from the hospital one night bringing someone with him. He told me that she had fallen off a cliff but remarkably her heart was still beating." I gasped and he looked up at me again, his worried eyes changing to relief. "She's fine now. Carlisle changed her before she could die." He looked away again with a small smile. "Esme is someone that I could find easy to live with. It was difficult for me at first when she still had a lot of blood around her but Carlisle seemed at ease. It is amazing the amount of control he has." A look crossed his face that could only be described as admiration. "But she survived."

"Where are they then?" I asked looking around and wondering why they weren't with us.

"They are here," he assured me. "Just away from you. Esme was changed just this year so it is difficult for her to be near you, the way your scent allures us. Myself especially."

I looked at him with a frown. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"There is something about your scent that…attracts me the most," he said running his hand through his hair. "It is complex to explain. It is like the choice of wine or water to an alcoholic. It is a temptation. That is the reason I couldn't be so close to you. I'm sorry. That was…"

"Understandable," I finished for him as he frowned. "You can't be master of everything, Edward."

He sighed and nodded. "But I have been getting better," he said. "Especially this last month." I raised my brow at him and he smirked. "Have you had the feeling of being watched?"

My mouth dropped open as I watched him smiling. "That was you?"

"I have been watching over you since the beginning of September," he admitted with a shrug. "I convinced Carlisle to let me come back just to check on you, to see that you were safe. Your face had been haunting me for years. I knew I wanted to see you smiling again. He agreed under two conditions: that he stay inside to tend to Esme's every need and for me to have no communication with you. So I searched the whole of Chicago for you, hoping you were still here. I checked our home first." We both frowned at the thought.

"It had been boarded up," I muttered, guilty. They had offered the house to the Cullens, being the closest family members who had in turn offered the house to me. I had immediately refused it. No matter how much I wanted to sleep in my old bed I could not take the pain of having the house empty. The house was just a house without my family there. It wasn't a home. But after they couldn't sell it they boarded it up, leaving it untended to for years. I was sure Mrs. Masen's gardens were already dead and I bit my lip at that thought.

"Yes," he murmured. "So I thought that you must have gone back to Washington to be with your mother but I checked on Alice and Emmett first. And there you were." He smiled. "The feeling I got from seeing you again was something that could knock someone off their feet. I was so close I could reach out and touch you." He paused to rub my hands lightly. "But the way you looked. It tore me to shreds to see you rolling around in your nightmares." He sighed.

"So you were there everyday?" I asked.

"Every night," he corrected. "Even though it was cloudy, I stayed inside in the daytime. I only started coming out in the daytime a few days ago. I didn't know what could happen to you once I realised you had got yourself a job." He frowned.

"What happens to you in the sun?" I asked, overly curious.

He paused for a moment, looking around before standing quickly and pulling me to my feet. "Come along," he said with a smirk. "I'll show you."

**FAQ:**

**_Is Jacob native?:_** Yes he is although you can notice the way people act around him when he comes to see Bella and Edward in the market. Racism was big back then and about the train ride, Bella didn't notice the other people around her who were staring. She was too absorbed in her thoughts to notice anything. Not that it was unusual that someone stared.

**_Why is Carlisle telling Bella about vampires?:_** It's more of an introduction since you can see Edward is uncomfortable on the topic. Carlisle stepped in on his behalf although he left the big parts up to Edward himself.

**_Also if you have constructive criticism, I'd like to hear it. Just please don't say something like "This sucks" or whatever. That doesn't help me. I want to know your opinions because I have never taken any writing courses or anything before. I'm still a beginner and only fifteeen!!_**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these characters and instead, I must bow down to the creator of the best book series ever, Stephenie Meyer.**

**Persuasion: Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

It was some kind of amazing feeling that overwhelmed me when he held my hand. His grip was gentle, like I was a porcelain doll so easily broken. But even though he was overly gentle and very cold I couldn't say I didn't enjoy holding his hand. It was still my Edward, just a little different. I shook my head as he led me out the room. Why would I be thinking that? He was my Edward in every way and I shouldn't doubt that. I sighed and he looked at me curiously. I plastered a smile on my face as he frowned and looked away.

He pulled me through the way I had just come and back up the staircase.

I had already realised that Edward moved at a faster pace but I found it hard to follow along after him without tripping or at least stumbling. He knew how much of a klutz I was. He noticed and smiled at me apologetically.

"It's something I'm trying to become accustomed to as well," he told me, slowing down for my benefit. "The speed is exhilarating when you can use it to your advantage but troublesome when you are trying to stay" – he paused and frowned – "normal, I suppose."

"Meaning you haven't been able to control it yet?" I asked as we walked up the staircase, his cold hand never leaving mine.

"No," he sighed, seeming to be forlorn by this. "I haven't been able to harness it yet. Although keeping pace with you should do some good." He smiled down at me, his golden eyes twinkling in the dim light of the hall. My breath caught in my throat again as we reached the landing. His eyes and smile still seemed to have the same effect on me, vampire or not. I shuddered away from the bleak word but I wondered to myself if Edward had ever used the word to describe himself. He seemed so sullen when he explained his life up to yesterday. Did he regret being saved from death only to damned to an existence of darkness? I shook my head. I was beginning to sound like him. I wouldn't be sorry that he had been…'changed'. I winced again at that but recollected myself as Edward looked at me. I smiled timidly, urging him to continue on.

"I was wondering," I started as he kept walking down the hall. "Why move into a place like this?" I motioned to the grimy walls around us.

He shrugged, smirking at me. "Well its not like we could go ahead and buy a house in the busiest part of Chicago," he chuckled and I ducked my head finding that to be an easy answer I should have realised. "But then again, Esme loves to redecorate houses. I'm sure Carlisle bought this house to give her something to do while she learned to control her urges."

"Oh." I answered quietly.

"She hasn't got to much of the house," he admitted. "Not that we'll be here that long."

My heart dropped at his words. Not that we'll be here that long, I thought and I could feel the dark cloud coming to rain over me again. They weren't planning to stay. He wasn't planning to stay. But he would, wouldn't he? We'd just found each other again and we would be separated. Did he really want me or was that all I show to stop me from crying? When I touched him he seemed enjoy it like he used to but was that an act? I looked up at him but he wasn't looking at me so his expression was hidden. I frowned and fought to hold the tears back. I don't know if I could survive without him, knowing he was somewhere out there in the world. I had to make him want me again. I could do it, couldn't I? Have faith in yourself, my head cried. You can make him stay, just like you did before. Don't give up yet, Bella!

"What has she done so far?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"I'm about to show you," he said with a grin.

I realised it had become very dark around us; I could barely see my hand in front of my face. There were no lights down this hallway, only the one far behind us glowed dimly. But the place we were headed was pitch black. I hesitated, dragging my feet.

"Edward," I murmured, unsure of the darkness. I had never been afraid of the dark when I was little but ever since I had been alone, or without Edward, I had grown to fear darkness. I usually felt like I was swallowed by it and the feeling of suffocation overwhelmed my body quickly. I swallowed as I stared wide-eyed at his calm expression. We had stopped now and I pulled his arm back towards the light behind me. He smiled softly, his golden eyes making me melt.

"Don't worry," he assured me, squeezing my hand gently. "I won't let you go."

That promise sent a wave of calm over me. I felt a whole lot better as he smiled wider at me and continued down the dark hall. I held on to his one hand with both of mine now as the darkness consumed us. My heartbeat sped up considerably as he rubbed my hand with his thumb in soothing circles. But the calm that I had had from staring into his eyes was slowly fading and fear was ready to take its place. I whipped my head around in the darkness; terrified something would jump out and split Edward and I apart again. I gripped his hand tighter before swallowing loudly.

"Almost there," he crooned, his velvet voice slightly bouncing around making me realise we were in a very tight hall. It was tight enough for our voices to reverberate against the walls and hit our ears again. I began to get the feeling of suffocation creeping up on me and my breathing was raspy. The oxygen was leaving my lungs and I would soon be gasping for air. I wondered if this was how people felt when they were drowning. My heartbeat increased in tempo again.

Suddenly there was a light at the end of the tunnel - or a small window to be exact. The window was apart of a door, a door outside. I could see the sunlight coming through the cracks around the door. The light blinded me for a short moment as I moved one of my hands to shade my eyes. Edward pushed me in front of him, urging me forward. I hesitated, turning to look back at him. He was still in the shadows, out of the suns light so that only his golden eyes showed me where he was.

"I'll be right behind you," he murmured, his eyes smouldering so that I couldn't refuse to go. I turned back to the door and took a deep breath, reaching forward and turning the doorknob.

The scene in front of me was nothing like had expected. The door opened widely and I stood dumbfounded in the hall, my mouth hanging open in awe for a few moments. I was surprised to find the clear blue sky and sun still present in the distance. But the dirty city could not be seen on this roof top terrace. Brick walls stood on every side, hiding everything around us that was filthy. The other thing that surprised me was seeing grass, on a roof?

I stepped forward, hesitant as always, and on to the green grass. I hadn't felt grass against my skin in years and I wondered what it felt like. Would it still be the same as I remembered when I was little? I slipped off the small shoes I was wearing and slowly let the grass touch my skin. I giggled as soon as the blades ticked my toes. It was prickly and uncomfortable at first but soon my skin got used to the new feeling and I began to enjoy it. I folded my legs and sat myself down as I continued to examine the garden on top of the world.

Around the perimeter of the garden were flowers upon flowers. The beds were crowded with all kinds of flowers and the colour would blow your mind. But I was sure every single kind of flower was present. Roses, daisy's, tulip's and even freesia fought for control of the bed. I blinked when I noticed my favourite flower among the many others. This Esme sure did have a good taste. I grinned.

I wondered when I would be able to talk with her. I was sure we would have more than just flowers in common. Maybe Edward would let me see her soon.

My head whipped around when I noticed he wasn't with me. It took me a moment of scattered thoughts and squinting to finally see him, still in the exact same place I had left him in. I frowned when I caught his eye but smiled invitingly, holding out my hand and beckoning him to me. He closed his golden eyes for a moment so all I saw was the darkness of the hall. I then realised how difficult this must be for him. My suspicions earlier about his feelings on being a vampire – wince – had been correct. It was not something to be celebrated. It was obvious this was something that he believed would send me running. I gulped as his eyes opened again and he stepped forwards.

I was shocked, at first, at what I saw. As soon as the sun light hit Edward's skin it danced. It looked as if a million tiny jewels were embedded in his pale skin, sending rainbows of coloured light around him. The light sparkled on my own dull skin which looked bare compared to his glowing magnificence. I stared at him with wide eyes as he strode over to me. He sighed and sat down in front of me, his skin still sparkling.

I could help myself and before my brain had even registered it, I reached over and stroked his sparkling face. It was still smooth and cold as a stone, as if there wasn't anything different about his skin. I ran my fingers down his jaw, still in awe of the beauty in front of me. His eyes were watching me, worry crossing his face. I frowned at his anxious expression, my fingers still tracing patterns on his cheek.

"I don't scare you, do I?" he asked, worry deep in his wavering tone.

I jutted my bottom lip out and shook my head slowly. "No more than usual," I assured him with a smile, which he answered with a dazzling grin. I had a hard time catching my breath.

I continued tracing the sparkling features of his face with my finger. I noticed whenever he moved one way his hair would shade part of his face making the jewels disappear.

"So this is what happens to you in the sun?" I asked, taking his hand now and turning it over in the sunlight so it glittered.

"Yes," he answered in a low voice as I looked up to meet his agonised eyes again. "This is the reason I am forced to live a life in the dark." He sighed and closed his eyes although I couldn't decipher if it was a calm sigh or one of unhappiness. I didn't dwell on it for too long.

I looked back at his hand and traced patterns on his palm absent-mindedly. I found it like torture to see my Edward loathe himself in this way. I could almost see him internally punishing himself, relentlessly blaming fates mistake on him. But it wasn't a mistake. He was meant to survive so we could be together again. Fate had given us a second chance and it was now fate that I wouldn't waste it.

"What are you thinking?" his voice came, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked up into his curious golden gaze. "Its so unusual not knowing."

I tilted my head to the side, raising my brow in confusion. "Unusual?" I asked in surprise.

"Oh," he murmured, frowning as if he remembered something. "I haven't told you that part."

"I don't understand," I admitted with a frown as he looked away.

"Something else that comes with what I am," he murmured, his brows furrowing. "I don't know much about it myself. Carlisle does not possess the…power that I do. The ability to wander into others thoughts. It's difficult to control and it becomes very annoying at times." – he looked up at me with a smile – "The silence is something to marvel in. It is what I hear when I'm with you."

"My thoughts are hidden, then?" I asked, intrigued.

"Yes," he chuckled at my enthusiasm. "It is silent whenever I am around you."

"Oh." I answered with a timid smile, looking away. I didn't want to admit it but I was sort of glad my thoughts were hidden to him. What with all the things I had been thinking…I sighed. He wouldn't want to hear it.

"Bella?" he asked in an anxious tone. I looked back up to see him gazing at me, his forehead creased in worry and his golden eyes sparkling along with his skin. I had to look away again to collect my thoughts. Then I knew I had to try my luck at getting him to stay again. It was time use my skills I had hidden away for three years. It was time to persuade him.

"I don't think I could have survived, Edward," I started in a whisper. I felt his hand stiffen in mine, still like a statue. I looked up to see his eyes looking down at our hands, pain evident in his expression. I hated hurting him like this but was guilt really a way to get him to stay? "It was hard to get through every hour, let alone three years."

There was a long pause before his pain filled voice was heard. "I thought you would heal," he muttered. "I hoped you would heal."

"You can't cure a broken heart, Edward," I murmured.

He winced and I instantly felt terrible for hurting him this way. Why should I be so evil to bring up this subject? I knew he felt guilty for not returning right away but it wasn't his fault! It wasn't something he couldn't control! He might have called me; looked me up, told me he was alive at least. "I hoped you would heal," he repeated. "No matter how much I wanted to return to you, I hoped deep down you would move on. No matter how much I wanted to be with you I could not bring you into this world of…well its not a place where a person like you belongs." – he looked up at me with anguished eyes – "You don't deserve to be cursed, Bella. You deserve a life."

"Do not tell me you do not deserve a life as well," I argued, holding his hand tightly. "You are as much a person as I am."

He grimaced and looked away. Stubborn as always, I thought with a shake of my head. I reached forward and pulled his face over so we locked eyes again. "Why are you so pessimistic?" I asked as fiercely as I could. "Why can you not look at the good things life has given us?"

"Because the bad things override them, Bella," he said through clenched teeth.

"No," I said, glaring at his perfect face. "They don't. I'm sure the fact that we are together again overrides the fact of you being a…vampire." I winced at the word but he didn't seem to notice it. He was busy staring in my eyes, probably trying to pick my real thoughts out of my head. But these were my real thoughts, plain and simple. I clenched my teeth together as I felt the wetness in my eyes. I was not going to cry, not now. I needed to stay strong and fierce. But it was difficult not to break down as I stared into the eyes of the man who would most likely be leaving me again. "I just…" I whimpered, my heart aching inside my chest. "I just missed you so much."

I broke down then, the tears falling steadily down my face. I took deep breaths as I squeezed my eyes closed. The feeling of drowning was coming over me again. I was falling into the black waters, just like before, and I was afraid. Afraid I wouldn't able to surface again. I was scared I would just sink to the bottom and never be able to find my way back to my body. It was what it had felt like when he was gone. Like I was locked inside my body, unable to claim it back from the zombie that had taken my place. I didn't want to go back to that. I didn't want to be locked back inside the cage in my head and I knew it was where I would be if he left me again.

Suddenly I felt the cold of Edward's hands on my face, wiping the tears from my cheeks. I kept my eyes shut, breathing in large amounts of air. In the process my head filled with the sweet scent coming off his skin making it swim. I suddenly felt woozy if not drowsy. It was like his voice humming me the lullaby. It was like a drug.

"Please, Bella," he murmured, his breath fanning across my face. "Open your eyes."

I shook my head, still squeezing my eyes closed and pressing my lips together. I couldn't. I knew that if I did then I would never be able to keep my mind from swimming. The way his eyes glimmered in the sunlight offered me little chance to think straight. "I can't," I cried.

"Yes, you can," he answered calmly. "Please Bella. I waited too many years not to see your eyes. Please."

I took a deep breath, his scent making me slightly woozy again, before I opened my eyes slowly. And he was right there, his face inches away from my own. My heartbeat accelerated as I stared into his melting ochre eyes. He searched my eyes for a moment, my breathing becoming uneven quickly.

It was just like that night in my room. It felt like more than three years ago. It felt like a hundred years from the time that we had been so close. His cool breath was on my lips, his scent making my mind spin. It was like nothing I had ever smelt before. Freesia held nothing on the sweet scent of his breath. He smiled at me, stroking my hair softly.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"Because," I sobbed pitifully. "You are leaving me again." My heart ached again and I could feel it slowly shattering into pieces. I knew that the first time he had left was not something he could prevent but I felt like this was something that could be prevented. I wanted him to stay with me so much.

He stared at me as I looked away, unable to look into his eyes again. "Bella," he whispered, pulling my face back up to look at him. "I promise you. I'm never leaving you. Never again."

We stared into each other's eyes again and I could see the truth there. He really meant it when he said he would stay with me. My heart lifted at this and I wiped my hand across my cheek to rid it of the new tears. He was staying, he made that promise and I knew he wouldn't break it.

**FAQ:**

**_Can Edward read Bella's mind?:_** No. Like _Twilight_ he is unable to enter her mind.

**_Do you have a beta?:_** No I don't, although I sometimes get my mom to look things over. Mostly I just depend on Microsoft Word.

**_Are you pretending this actually happened to Edward?:_** No. _Twilight_ Edward and _Persuasion _Edward's lives to not clash. They are completely different.

**_Are we ever going to get to see Esme in the story even though she's "wild"?:_** I really do want to bring our motherly Esme into the story although at this point I'm uncertain where I will be going with her character.

**_What happened to Jasper?:_** He's with Alice at the moment, calming her frantic mood since she is stressed about Bella not coming home. Just being a good southern gentleman, of course.

**_Are Alice, Jasper, and Emmett, going to become vampires?:_** That's for me to know and you to find out.

**_Does Alice still have visions?:_** No, she doesn't since it is a power only given to her if she is a vampire. Although she has an uncanny ability to predict things as a human. Déjà vu anyone?


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these characters and instead, I must bow down to the creator of the best book series ever, Stephenie Meyer.**

**Persuasion: Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

Thinking of Alice in a perfect moment such as this was a not a thing I would have wanted. But as I explained what I had been doing for three years she creeped into my mind making me gasp in surprise. I had totally forgotten about her and I felt terrible for it. She had only cared about me and I hadn't even thought of contacting her and letting her know where I had been for the past few days. She would be freaking right now. I could already picture her out on the streets with the police. No doubt she'd called them already. I informed Edward on my sudden thought and he agreed that I should go home.

"But," I started, holding on to his cold hand tightly. "You said-"

"I understand what I said," he interrupted me with a slight smile. "I'm not going to leave you."

"But-"

He put a cool finger against my lips making me shiver and my speech end. "A gentleman would never leave a young lady unattended. I will escort you home."

"You will?" I asked, surprised as his smile grew. He nodded and my heart lifted, extremely happy he would be with me. I felt a lot safer when I had him around. "Well I feel a whole lot better."

He laughed before shaking his head. "I will be there, as near as I can be," he said with a frown.

I was silent as I thought over his words. "Oh," I said after a moment, realizing what he meant. "You can't be seen?" He nodded. "Well I believe it is better than not having you at all."

So we left the beautiful roof top meadow and made our way back through the dark hallway. I wasn't scared of it anymore now that I knew Edward was staying with me. I held his hand tightly although he didn't seem to notice my using all of my strength in that one gesture. It was better when we got to where the dim lights were and down the staircase.

He left me in the front hall, explaining that he had to inform Carlisle where he was going. He was hesitant to leave me alone but he soon left me to myself in the hall.

As soon as he was out of sight I turned and looked out the dirty windows on the door. They were murky and dirty so you could barely see what was out there. It made me want to stay where I was even more. Who knew what was lurking in the shadows out there? I shivered and turned back to face the place Edward disappeared.

It was still creepy and I stared into the darkness, waiting for Edward to re-appear. I found myself swaying from side to side. It was something I had picked up somewhere. It might have come from my mother who had swayed with me on her hip when I was little. I liked the soft motion and it helped me sleep. I smiled at the thought of how close Mama and I had been. My best friend as I saw it. Of course she was my mother and it was silly to see her as a friend but Renee was not one to be parental. It was usually me and my father that helped her along. I knew she didn't want to settle down or have a baby as young as she was. But it was evident she loved Papa and it killed her to be apart from him. I could see that pain in her tears. I pressed my lips together to keep my own tears from falling. These memories were painful to remember. It was unnerving that the happy thought of my swaying turned into the hurtful memories of my parents.

The sudden feeling of being watched made me spin around. Standing in the archway was a young woman; she couldn't be more than thirty. Her long caramel colored curls fell past her shoulders, perfectly framing her heart shaped face. Her lips were turned up into a kind smile making her cheeks look higher on her face. She was beautiful. More than beautiful if there was a word to describe her looks. She was short and slim, her black dress making her look like a model. The things that surprised me the most were her eyes. No matter how large they were they could not make her burgundy irises look innocent. They didn't match the rest of her face. She was supposed to be a happy and joyful but the red made her look dangerous.

I swallowed, completely afraid and frozen in my place. She was still smiling at me and I found myself unable to look away. It was like I was locked in the eyes of the predator, her beauty stunning me.

Her smile grew. "Hello," she said sweetly, her voice like a song.

I was still frozen so it took me a moment to respond. "Umm...hello ma'am." I curtsied, ducking my head.

She giggled, a bell tingling, as I looked back up at her. "No need for the proper terms, dear. My name is Esme."

Of course! I mentally hit myself in the head. This was the woman they had picked up along the way. "Oh!" I said, shaking my head. "I'm Bella." I stepped forward to shake her hand and she in turn took a step back, holding up her hands and straining her neck away from me. I was confused for a moment before I finally figured it out. I quickly stepped back with a small 'oh'. She smiled kindly again but kept her stance. Esme was one of them too and young. Didn't Edward say she was turned not long ago? I swallowed again, my throat suddenly dry. Did she have control of her instincts like Edward and Carlisle had? Should I be running? Should I scream? My heartbeat was speeding up as the choices flowed through my head. What should I do? Esme must have noticed because she frowned.

"Is there something wrong Bella, dear?" she asked, concerned.

"Yes," I squeaked, biting my lip.

"Careful," she warned, stepping back again. "Don't bite too hard."

I let my lip out from between my teeth. "Sorry," I muttered.

"It is perfectly fine," she said. "I can see I've embarrassed you."

I hadn't noticed the blush creep up on to my cheeks. I was making this harder on her! Stop it Bella! Do you want to be drained of blood? My heart stepped up its pace again and my face drained of color.

"Bella?"

Edward's cold arms were around my waist before I could even turn my head. He spun me around to look at his worried expression. After scrutinizing my face for a moment he left me to put my head against his chest.

"Oh dear," Esme's voice was heard as I closed my eyes, content in his strong arms. "I've frightened her."

I lifted my head to look at her sad expression. "Not at all," I insisted. "I'm perfectly dandy."

"No need to try and make me feel better," she said with a smug smile. "I suppose I should get used to it." She sighed.

"But-"

She held up her hand and I silenced myself. "It is fine Bella," she said. "Its just wonderful to meet you."

"You too," I murmured, my cheeks burning again.

She smiled at me before looking up to lock eyes with Edward. There was a moment of silence before he chuckled. "Thank you Esme," he said.

"You are quite welcome."

"Bella?" he asked, turning to look down at me. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes," I answered quietly.

He smiled and turned back to Esme. "You should tell Carlisle about those plans you have for the sitting room."

She smiled. "Lovely idea," she said before she disappeared. She had left the hall so fast that I didn't even see her exit.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment but I couldn't stand it anymore. "Well she seemed innocent enough," I said. He gave no answer and I could feel my cheeks burning. I looked up at him to see his eyes were trained on my face. "What?"

"You know that you are meeting a house full of vampires, right?" he asked skeptically with a raised brow.

I didn't like the word and I was surprised at his casual use of it. It made him seem a lot more scary and dangerous than he really was. Esme was a new vampire and although she was taking precautions with me she seemed harmless enough. But was that what I as a human was supposed to see? They had many ways to attract their...'prey' and I was guessing their beauty was one of them. I had never seen a woman look as beautiful as Esme was and now that I was staring at Edward's face I could see how perfect he was. Nothing was out of place. He was already beautiful when he was a human but now he was absolutely perfect in every way.

I shrugged.

"You are not feeling scared?" he asked.

"No."

His brows furrowed in confusion. "Why?"

I paused as I thought over my answer, looking away from him. "I know I should be afraid, a whole lot more than afraid, but for some reason I can't bring myself to be. I know that you and your...family are what fairy tales call 'monsters'" he winced "but there is no reason for me not to think of you as who you were. Who you are! You are still Edward; my Edward and nothing shall ever change that. And I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon so..." I gripped his cold hand in both of mine and stared him straight in the eyes. "You're stuck with me. Sorry."

He grinned and chuckled lightly. "I don't find it as something you should be sorry for." His arms wound around my waist and pulled me into his chest. "Not that I plan on leaving."

"Good," I answered and he laughed again.

I felt so complete in these arms. Although I still remembered the warmth of my Edward his arms were still the exact same. They were locked around my waist like he didn't want to ever let me free. I wouldn't mind that. I could stay in his arms forever if I were able to.

"Well" he started, his chin resting on my head. "I would much rather stay here with you but I know that Alice will be going insane right now."

"Oh!" I cried, looking up. "I almost forgot about her! That sounds terrible to say." I frowned. "We should go."

He let go of all of me but my had and pulled me to the door I had been afraid of since I got here. I gulped as he unlocked the door and opened it. Outside was just as I imagined it to be. Dark and cold. The cobbled streets were uneven under my already clumsy feet and I held on to Edward's side for dear life. He chuckled as I stumbled along and I glared at his innocent expression. But I gripped his arm tightly not only for stability but because I was afraid of this dark street. There were some pretty creepy characters hanging around the small alleys, watching us. At least he wasn't going to leave me here but I knew I would be alone when we got to the main streets. Well without anyone beside me, he'd be watching I knew that. I'd feel empty without him holding me.

He led me down an empty ally and I could see the main street ahead, people, cars and horse buggies on the road minding their business and not even knowing the fictional things that were going on around them. He stopped in the shadows and turned me around to look at me. "Try not to get hit by a car," he murmured with a wicked smile. I pursed my lips and glared at him.

"I'll try my best," I snapped and he grinned.

He looked around us for a moment before leaning down to kiss my forehead. He lingered there and I smiled, my eyes closed. "I'll be watching," he promised as he pulled away.

"You don't have to do that," I said with a pout. "I can walk home on my own." My safety really didn't matter. I was only sad about him leaving me.

He shook his head and grinned before stepping back into the shadows and disappearing. I sighed before turning on my heel and walking out on to the sidewalk.

It was a busy day as people pushed and shoved their way around, trying to get home after work. I kept to the sidewalks, taking his advice and not getting hit by a car again. I'd rather not go through that again. I stumbled a few times but regained my balance and continued forward, bumping into people.

I didn't know where he was but I could feel his eyes on me. Whenever someone shoved me out the way I could hear his hiss of annoyance as I stumbled. I fought with myself not to jump out into the street to have him rescue me again. That was stupid. I instead kept my eyes on the cement at my feet, trying hard to remember how to get home. Alice would be going ballistic by now. I was surprised she hadn't got all of Chicago to search for me. I shook my head, turning the corner.

I saw the house before I got to the large gates. I walked up the gravel, looking around myself to see if he was still with me. He was no where in sight and I was beginning to feel scared that he wasn't following me. Did he leave me? I pressed my lips together so I wouldn't cry. Of course he would leave. Why stay with me? I had nothing that would hold him, keep him with me. I was plain and boring and I had nothing that he would ever want. I was so stupid for thinking other wise!

I took deep breaths both because I was nervous of seeing Alice again and I was terrified that he left me. I put my hand on the doorknob but my eyes wandered to the glass on the door. My heart almost jumped out of my chest when I saw Edward's reflection behind me. I sighed in relief as he frowned at my expression. He was with me and there was nothing to worry about. He hadn't left me. I rejoiced inside my head as I smiled at his reflection, my eyes still a little glassy. I turned to look at him, a huge smile plastered on my face, and he was gone. I frowned, confused. Was I dreaming he was there? But it seemed so real! I could even feel the small wind of his departure.

The door opened behind me and before I could turn I was being pulled into a huge sobbing hug. It was defiantly Alice.

"BELLA!" she cried, large tears falling down her tiny face. I could barely breath with the strangle hold she had on me. "Where have you BEEN?!"

**Authors Note:**

Sorry for making you guys wait such a long time! I wanted to finish this but then my head got all jumbled and...blah! So I'm back now after my vacation. Luckily my parents decided to bring the laptop with us so I wrote practically all of this at our hotel and the airport. Thank my mom for badgering me everyday since I stopped writing!! Hope this chappie lives up to all of your expectations!

**FAQ's:**

**_Is Edward going to change Bella or at least think about it?_** Trust me, he has thought about it.

**_Does Jake have the werewolf gene, if so would that speed up his transformation because of Edwards's new vampirism?_** No, Jacob is not a werewolf. Never has been, never will be.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these characters and instead, I must bow down to the creator of the best book series ever, Stephenie Meyer.**

**Persuasion: Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

"Alice!" I choked as she kept a strong hold around my waist, still not tall enough to look me straight in the eye. It was amazing how someone so little could have so much strength.

She didn't let go of me no matter how much a spluttered in protest. She looked up at me, glaring. I'd never seen that fire in her brown eyes before. Her little eyebrows were scrunched together and her lips in full pout. "Where have you been?!" she cried, squeezing me again.

I bit my lip as she stared at me, concern evident on her tiny face. I couldn't tell Alice, I couldn't bring her into this. I wanted so much to tell her. I wanted to scream to the world that Edward was alive again but my head wouldn't let me. _Don't be stupid_, it told me_. You know she shouldn't be told. What did Edward just tell you?_ I nodded to myself as she pursed her lips, the fire returning. She hated being left out of the loop, so to say. I wanted to tell her; no one would ever understand how much I wanted to. But I couldn't. Hopefully I'd polished my lying technique since I told everyone I felt fine after Edward left they actually bought it.

I stared at her furious pixie face.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" she seethed through her teeth.

I untangled myself from Alice's arms and her face turned pleading. Those puppy dog eyes were out again but I refused to look into them. I'd cave, I knew it and so did she. Instead I rushed past her to the entryway, my eyes scanning the familiar sights. My heart clenched like it always had when I saw the staircase, but it didn't break like it used to. He was alive and here with me. I sighed as Alice caught me by the elbow.

She swung me around to face her demanding features. I bit my lip again and she could see the anxiety in my eyes.

"You can tell me Bella," she soothed, rubbing my arm with a concerned frown.

I shook my head before staring into her eyes. Well better put on my mask.

"I got overtime at work," I lied, keeping my face calm.

She seemed to fall for it. My acting skills must have been a lot better than they used to be.

"For a whole day?"

I froze. I'd forgotten how long I'd been gone. _Don't loose it Bella, your mask is crumbling_. I straighten my features and shrugged nonchalantly.

"You know how she gets," I said. "Always wants her work done."

She narrowed her eyes at me. Time to bring out the big guns.

"It keeps my mind…busy," I muttered not even trying to make my voice sad. Those memories of being alone and in physical and emotional pain were flooding back into my mind. My eyes were glistening and I took a deep breath to keep the tears back. Not the time to cry. I'll use those when I have to.

"Oh," she murmured, seeing the sadness in my face. "Do you need me for anything?"

I sighed and looked away from her kind face. I couldn't bear looking into it when I knew I had just lied to her, my best friend for goodness sake! I felt terrible for what I had done. I'd have to make it up to her sometime.

"I'm fine," I said quietly before turning and walking up the staircase. I felt her eyes on me as I lifted one foot at a time, chanting 'don't trip, don't trip' over and over again in my head.

Then I stopped, blinking as the thought came to my head. The way I could thank Alice! It was the perfect plan!

"Alice," I started, turning around to see her look up from the floor.

"Yes?" she asked, frowning. It made it even more difficult to look into her eyes.

"Can you do something for me?" I asked.

She nodded with a questioning look.

"Can you plan a birthday party for me?"

Her eyes widened at that and I smiled as convincingly as I could. She looked shocked at my request and she stared at me with her mouth open in awe. It was difficult to catch her off guard and I even surprised myself.

"Par…party?" she struggled to say. "You? Want a party?"

I nodded.

Her eyes narrowed again. "What's wrong with you?" she questioned. "Where have you taken our Bella."

I shrugged with a smile I didn't have to force. This new Bella had her life back. Or was the old Bella back again? Either way I knew who was waiting for me upstairs. I shook my head, too many things to think about. You're in the middle of a conversation Bella, concentrate.

"I don't know," I said with a grin. "She's gone some place new."

And then Alice smiled for the first time in three years. Her pixie face lit up and her brown eyes twinkled in the light. Was it just me or did it seem brighter in here all the sudden? I felt so good!

"What's going on Bella?" she asked.

"Nothing." I grinned again.

She hesitated before asking me, "Did you meet someone?"

I frowned and her smile disappeared. But my smile returned and I laughed. "You could say that."

She look like she wanted to ask me more questioned but I raised my brows at her impatiently and she smiled again.

"How about tomorrow night?" she asked. "I need time to plan."

"Sounds perfect," I said with a smile. She grinned before curtsying.

"Your wish is my command," she giggled before winking at me and skipping down the hall calling her mother's name.  
I sighed and contentment and all but ran up the stairs, my smile still in place. I'd made Alice happy again. Maybe if she were happy it would rub off on everyone else my depression had hurt. I hoped so.

I couldn't help but skip to my room, closing the door silently after me and turning around.

Edward was standing by my open window, his eyes on me as soon as I turned around. I felt as though he was looking straight through me and I couldn't help but blush. I covered my cheeks with my hands and he smirked, smug. I pursed my lips and glared at him before he looked away, out the window. I shouldn't be annoyed with him. I'd spent years without him so it was time to make up for what we missed.

I smiled and skipped over to him, my arms swinging at my side. He looked at me and chuckled.

"I thought only Alice had the privilege to dance."

I rolled my eyes playfully and shook my head. "I can do whatever I want!"

He shrugged taking my hand in one of those extremely fast movements of his. I flinched but didn't move away as his thumb rubbed soothing circles in the back of my hand. We were silent for a moment as I stared at our hands joined together. His skin was still cold and hard like stone but I suddenly felt warm.

"What's that you were talking with Alice about?" he questioned as I looked up to see him staring at me.

My thoughts became jumbled. "It was a…a….a party," I stuttered. I shook my head, squeezing my eyes shut and breathing in through my nose and out my mouth.

"Bella?" he asked, concern evident in his voice as his cold hands held my shoulders.

"I'm fine," I insisted. "Just a little dizzy." I wasn't lying there.

"Here," he said and before I knew it he had scooped me up in his arms like I was a rag doll and set me on my bed. I took a deep breath of his sweet scent and sighed. That was the one way to calm me down. I rolled over on to my side; my eyes still closed, as I snuggled up to the covers. His cold fingers probed my forehead, lingering against my skin as I smiled.

"Why do you want a party, Bella?" he asked suddenly, making my eyes open. His face was only a few inches from mine as he knelt by the bed, his chin resting on his propped up arms.

I smiled and closed my eyes again, inhaling. It felt good to have him here. "I want to make Alice happy," I mumbled. I didn't notice before how tired I was. My body was practically begging for sleep.

"Make Alice happy?" he said practically to himself. "But why?"

"Cause she's going to miss me."

"Miss you?"

"Mmhmm. When we go away."

He was silent and only the sounds from outside and the faint rumble of distant thunder was heard. I opened one eye hesitantly to see him looking at his hands, his brows furrowed and his perfect face in indecision.

I frowned and reached over to touch his face lightly with my fingertips. He blinked when my skin touched his but didn't look up, now glaring at his hands.

"What is it, Edward? What's wrong?" I asked, stroking his cheek.

"I shouldn't have come back," he murmured just loud enough for me to hear.

I froze and the shards of glass began picking at my insides, especially my heart. I breathed quicker than usual as I stared at his lowered eyes, now showing deep pain. He wasn't going to stay. I wasn't going to go away with him. He regretted coming back. He probably had a much better life somewhere out there. I took a breath and I found myself gasping for the air I couldn't get.

He looked up; his eyes wide with alarm as he saw the pain in mine. "Bella!" he cried, putting both his hands on my face. I could feel myself twitching as I tried to keep the tears back. "Bella?"

Time to sum up my courage I had been growing these long years. You love him enough to let him go. You love him enough to let him have the life he wants.

"You…you don't have to s-stay," I cried, unable to keep the tears back as they rolled down my cheeks.

"What?" he asked in surprise, wiping my tears away with his cold fingers. "Why shouldn't I stay?"

"I…I know you don't want me," I said, squeezing my eyes shut as the sobs took over me.

There was silence and I wondered if he'd left. Good. He could get on with his life and I could try and get on with whatever I had left. I had set him free from the burden that was myself.

But I felt his cold fingers rubbing my cheeks again and I knew he wasn't gone. What was he waiting for? He should get back to Carlisle and Esme as soon as possible.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he said. It was almost a growl. I opened my eyes to see his expression contoured into what could only be anger. But his golden eyes were different. They burned with determination as the only emotion I could sum up. "How could you ever possibly think that I do not want you? How could there ever be one point in the rest of eternity that I wouldn't want you? It should be the other way around. I should be letting you go. But I can't…" He trailed off, looking away from me.

"Then why do you regret it?" I whispered feeling better than I was but not healed.

I looked up at me, staring into my eyes and making my breathing hitch. "There's nothing I want more than to be with you, Bella, never question that," he sighed. "But I'm a danger to you."

His hands clenched into tight fists as he inhaled deeply. He let out a shaky breath.

"Your scent is…intoxicating," he admitted, leaning away from me. "My throat burns whenever I'm near you and sometimes I fear I won't be able to control my thirst. I could not live with myself if I hurt you, Bella. You mean everything to me."

His eyes closed and he looked like he was in sever pain. I ached to comfort him but I hesitated. I didn't want to make this harder for him.

"Is it difficult for you now?" I whispered as he hung his head.

"Yes," he replied. "Very."

I bit my lip before extending my shaking hand. I ran my fingers through his bronze hair softly. It was silent as the approaching storm neared. I could hear the thunder growing louder and see flashes of light out the window in the dark night sky. I hadn't realised how much time we had I talked for, first with Alice and then with Edward. Oh Edward! I hated to see him in such pain. I wanted to comfort him but I didn't know how.

Suddenly the thunder boomed louder outside my open window. I flinched and Edward looked up, staring at the window. He looked back at me with a strained smile on his beautiful face. It didn't take any effort for him to lift me with one arm and put me back down again, pulling the covers up to my chin. He brushed the hair off my face softly. "Sleep Bella," he murmured as I closed my eyes, letting out a yawn.

"Edward," I called.

"Yes my love?" he asked from a fair distance away, maybe at the window. The rain was now pattering against the glass.

"Stay," I slurred. "Don't…don't go. Stay."

He made no answer and there were no sounds except of nature. The rain was growing louder by the second, the thunder rumbling and the lightning making flashes so bright I could see red through my eyelids.

My heart sped up when I heard no answer from him. He's gone! He left! I whimpered as my heart tore in two.

Suddenly a very loud _BANG_ of thunder rolled through the house and I jumped a few good feet in the air. I was whimpering even louder as I covered my head with the sheets. I was so scared and so alone.

That's when the blanket was pulled away from my face and his musical laugh was heard. "Don't be scared," he chuckled, running his fingers through my hair. He was behind me now and as I turned around I met his golden gaze, only a few inches from my own. I gasped in surprise and almost fell off the bed but he caught me, pulling me back so that my body was flush against his. I shivered but not from the cold.

"I'm sorry," he said, moving away.

"No!" I cried, grabbing a hold of him and pressing us back together. "I want to know you're still here."

"You know I won't leave you," he chuckled as I put my head against his chest, closing my eyes. He had no heart beat, well not any more. All I heard was the coming and going of his breath.

"I know," I sighed, cuddling into his side. "I just need proof."

He laughed but evidently agreed. His arm was wrapped around me, his hand rubbing slowly up and down my arm. Even though the storm rolled on I was comfortable just here in his arms again.

I felt his cold lips against my hair and I smiled. His hand came down my left arm and I could feel him playing with the ring on my finger. I felt proud that I had never given up on us. He smiled against my hair and I sighed in contentment. I could say goodbye to my nightmares.

"I love you," I sighed as the dream world over took me.

**Author's Note: **

This chapters dedicated to my Mom since she loves my stories and encourages me to write everyday. Its also dedicated to her since she had to get a root canal done. Hope this makes you feel better Mum! Love yah!

**FAQ:**

**_How long has Bella been gone?: _**About a day and a half. She got to the Cullen's in the evening, slept the night, then had the meadow afternoon before coming home that evening.

**_Are they still going to get married?: _**Well the ring is still there but you'll just have to wait and see.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these characters and instead, I must bow down to the creator of the best book series ever, Stephenie Meyer.**

**Persuasion: Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

"I can not believe it!"

Alice and I were sitting in my room, the dark nights sky lit by the moon outside my window and my new party dress slung over my bed. She had insisted we go shopping for new dress and I surprised her and myself again when I agreed without hesitation. She was thrilled that I was listening to her and doing as she wished. If only she knew why I was doing this.

I sighed as I thought about it. I was going to miss Alice that was obvious. She was like a sister I never had and we got along so well. _You can visit her_, I told myself before a frowned. _Once you get control_. I'd already decided what I wanted to do with my life. Having forever with Edward meant only one thing. I gulped but Alice didn't notice as she dumped a whole new load of hair ties in front of me.

"What one do you want?" she asked, picking up a pink ribbon. "Pink or white?"

I looked back at my dress lying innocently across my bed. It was a pale pink, something Alice had picked out. I turned to look back at her with a smile. "Pink," I answered and she giggled. She probably thought I was beginning to like the color.

She tied my hair up for me and looked at the mirror at the both of us.

"Thanks Bella," she murmured and I frowned.

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked.

"You've made me feel a whole lot better," she said with a smile. "And I have the feeling this will be the last time we have this moment together."

I kept on a happy face but I died a little inside. Alice was too perceptive for her own good. This was going to be even more difficult to say goodbye. I wonder if she already knew what I was going to do.

I didn't answer but instead she continued helping me get ready in silence. It was biting at me the whole time and I couldn't get over the guilt of what I was about to do. What would she do without me? She had Jasper and her parents and her friends but she wouldn't have her sister. I frowned and she spun me around, checking that I had everything in place.

She cocked her head to the side at my expression and I smiled again. She handed me my white mask, tying the string around the back of my head. She told me she had never planned a masquerade before so I insisted she make my party one. I still remembered how she squealed with delight. It still felt good to make her happy but was my absence going to make her depressed again? Guilt was a painful thing.

She spun me around to look at her. She smiled and straightened my mask. "Perfect," she said with a kiss on my cheek. I couldn't help the blush that took over my cheeks and she grinned even wider. "You know I haven't seen you do that in years," she said.

I looked down and smiled, biting my bottom lip. She patted my shoulder and danced towards the door, saying that she'd call for me when they were ready.

As soon as she shut the door I ran to my open window and stuck my head outside. I could see the lights lighting the pathway up to the house and a few people coming out of automobiles and carriages but no one I wanted to see. My eyes scanned the dark grounds feeling like a complete lunatic as I called out Edwards's name. There was no answer and I frowned, feeling like crying. I still couldn't get over that fact that he may have left. I hadn't seen him since last night (Alice waking me up alone at the crack of dawn). I pulled my head back in and sighed, sitting on my bed and looking down at my left hand.

It was still there, my beautiful ring, my life vest in deep water. It sparkled in the dim lantern light as I stroked it with my index finger. It was still as smooth as the first day I had got it. I'd cleaned it every morning since three years ago. I wanted it to look the exact same as it did when we were together. It was the plan. I was going to marry him still. It was a promise he made me and he wouldn't break that. Have faith, Bella!

I heard the door squeak and Alice popped her tiny black haired head in. She was frowning when I looked up, noticing what I was playing with.

"Bella," she started as she walked over to me and sat down. "We don't have to have a party. I can cancel -"

"No, Alice," I said. "I don't want to cause those people so much trouble." I gave a weak smile and she answered with her own.

"You're sure?" she asked and I nodded. "Well then we are ready."

I took a deep breath as we walked side by side down the staircase. It seemed a lot longer than it used to and I took every precaution not fall down and bring Alice with me. She was calm but a slight pout was on her lips as we reached the bottom of the stairs and turned to enter to the ballroom.

It looked just like it used to all those years before. Everything was shining and clean even though it had been closed for years. Alice must have had someone clean it while we out because the doors were closed when we got back this afternoon. It was very crowded with masked people although it was easy enough to point out whom I knew. Rosalie's long blonde hair was bouncing around as she danced with Emmett. He grinned at me when they passed and I smiled timidly. I was going to miss him too.

Alice was standing next to me, itching to dance with Jasper I was sure. I spotted him talking with another guest and Alice was staring at him with wide eyes, even behind her pink mask.

"Go on," I encouraged, pushing her forwards.

"No," she said, looking at me. "I'll stay with you."  
"For goodness sake Alice!" I cried with a laugh. "I can be by myself for a few hours." I looked around at the dancing couples. "I suppose I have a lot of introductions to make anyway. You go have fun with Jasper."

She looked at me and then at Jasper. "Go on!" I laughed, pushing her again until she danced over to her partner who smiled at her.

My smile was weak as they walked off for the dance floor leaving me and a few depressed girls standing on the sidelines.

I watched the twirling people as the band finished their song, applause breaking out in the crowd as they began another song, slower than the first. I frowned as the lights dimmed until it was almost pitch black, all but the band's area and the moon shining through the windows lit the room. It made a very romantic mood and I was alone.

"May I have this dance?" a soft voice asked from behind me.

I sighed, turning so I could decline his offer kindly but then I met the golden eyes of the person I had wanted to be with the whole day. I smiled brightly as he grinned, holding out his hand to me. I timidly took it, loving the electric current that flowed through me when our skin touched.

"I think I shall accept," I said playfully as my smile grew.

It didn't matter that someone might recognize him or that I couldn't dance. All that mattered was that he was here with me again and I could spend my (second) birthday with him.

We walked out on to the dance floor and he spun me around so that I could wrap my arms around his neck and lay my head against his chest, breathing in his sweet scent. I could feel the gazes of everyone on us, probably wondering why we were dancing so close together. That was not proper. But it didn't really matter.

I tightened my grip and I could hear the rumble of a chuckle in his chest. I bit my lip, trying not to laugh out loud at myself. Instead I closed my eyes and took the moment in.

"How did you get in here without being seen?" I asked, frowning as I looked up into his golden eyes. I was sad to see that it was marred a bit by his mask. He raised an eyebrow as I stared at him.

"As you can see," he said. "We are not the only ones in masks."

"Oh!" I muttered mentally cursing myself for being so stupid and not seeing the obvious. "Of course."

He grinned and pressed his cold lips to my forehead, letting the world spin for a moment. I fell limp in his strong arms but he had no trouble holding me up right as if nothing was happening.

"And here I thought you would not even come," I murmured to myself but he caught it of course.

"Why shouldn't I come?" he asked, confused. "Do you not want me here?"

"No!" I cried a little to loudly so a few people around us looked my way. I smiled timidly at them before looking back at a snickering Edward. "How could you think that?"

"Why should I not think that?"

"Because I'll always want you," I muttered. "Forever."

He smiled down at me. "Forever," he agreed as the song ended.

The applause broke out again but I stayed in Edward's arms. There was no other place I wanted to be.

"Bella!" I heard a lilting voice call over the crowd. I looked around Edward to see Alice, Jasper in tow, fighting to get through the crowd and waving wildly at me. Uh oh.

"You have to go!" I hissed as we pulled away from each other, instantly making me feel empty.

He leaned down and kissed me quickly on the cheek before disappearing into the crowd just as the lights turned up again and the band started on a new song.

"Bella!" Alice called again before she grabbed my elbow. "Who was that?" She stood on her tiptoes and looked around for Edward.

"No one," I answered in a reflex action.

She looked at me and rolled her brown eyes. "Don't be silly Bella," she said before leaning in to whisper, "Was it your mystery man?" She raised her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

I hesitated before I could answer, my mouth opening and closing many times. "Maybe," I finally answered in a mutter.

She squealed quietly, jumping up and down so that Jasper looked at me with a confused expression. I just shook my head with a you-don't-want-to-know look. He nodded and began rubbing Alice's arm to try and calm her jumpy attitude. She slowly stopped under his touch and smiled at him before looking at me again. The way those two exchanged such small looks made you feel like you were intruding on a private moment. I had to look away before she turned back to me.

"So…" she started, trailing off.

"So what?" I asked, feigning puzzlement.

"What's his name Miss. Innocent?" she asked sarcastically.

I thought for a moment, tapping my chin with my finger before sighing. "His name is Mr. X." I answered with a cheeky smile.

She pouted before shooing Jasper off and pulling me into the nearly empty entrance hall. We sat down on the staircase and she glared at me. I stared at her for a moment before sighing and looking at my feet. "Alice," I started in a dull voice. "I need to tell you something."

I could feel her gaze as she touched my arm with her tiny hand. "What is it, Bella?" she asked. "Is it about 'Mr. X'?" She giggled halfheartedly but I didn't even smile so she trailed off until we were silent again.

"This is hard to say," I started again. "But I'm just going to come right out a say it." I looked into her large brown eyes, alight with curiosity and concern. "I'm leaving Alice."

"Leaving?" she asked. "Like going to see your mother? Because I could come with -"

"No," I interrupted her as she stared at me again. "As in leaving leaving. I might go to Europe, I'm not sure yet." That wasn't a lie. I would want to go to Europe, if I had eternity.

She was silent for a moment. "I'll come with you," she said slowly.

"No Alice," I said looking up at her close to tears expression. "I have to do this on my own. It's what some people might call a 'self finding quest', or something." I let out a shaky laugh but she didn't change. "I'll come visit." She didn't answer and I was getting worried. "Alice!" I shook her arm and she flinched.

"I don't understand," she said quietly, almost a whisper. She looked up at me with large, brown, wet eyes. "Why?"

I hesitated before I spoke. "I have to get out of here, Alice," I said. "I love you, you know I do, I just can't stay here any more. I basically pushed all my friends away here so maybe I can have a fresh start somewhere else. Somewhere people don't know me and – oh Alice! Please don't cry!"

It was too late. She was in a puddle of tears. I wrapped my arms around her tiny body and she cried on m shoulder. I rocked her back and forth, rubbing her back and hushing her.

"I'm…I'm really g-going to miss you Bella," she sniffed, her eyes red. "You'll miss me, right?"

"Of course I will!" I cried, feeling my tears coming on. "How could you ever think I wouldn't?" I tilted her face so I could look at her. "You're like the sister I never had. I'll never forget you. We're together forever, remember?" I held out my hand for her and she placed her tiny one in mine. I squeezed her hand tightly as we cried on each other's shoulders.

"This is terrible!" she squeaked. "You are crying on your birthday! That must be some kind of curse!"

I laughed and she joined in as we held each other. Alice. Always the superstitious type. She still believed she could see the future and that made me laugh again.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," I answered in a giggle. "Just thinking about you."

"Thank you for that wonderful explanation," she said sarcastically. "That really helps me."

We both laughed again as I hugged her tightly, squishing her tiny body to mine. She pulled away and pulled out a handkerchief, wiping her tears then mine.

"When are you leaving?" she asked, gently brushing my wet cheeks with the fabric.

"Tomorrow," I answered as she grimaced. "I'll always send you letters first and if I can find a telephone I shall call you." She smiled and pulled me in for another hug.

"I'll let you pack then," she murmured before standing. "You'll wake me before you leave, right?"

I laughed. "You'll be up before me, Alice."

"Oh," she said. "Well don't forget to say goodbye."

"I won't," I promised.

She squeezed my hand, smiling. "I really will miss you Bella."  
"Me too Alice," I said. "Me too."

She smiled again before walking back into the ballroom. It was still bright and alive with dancing people, unaware that the one they were supposed to be celebrating was sitting out in the hall crying. I took a deep breath and stood, making my way slowly up the staircase and towards my room.

He met me at the top of the stairs and I fell into his arms, my emotions taking me over. He didn't speak as he hoisted me up into his arms and in mere seconds he was placing me gently on my bed. The lights were already out so I just closed my eyes, cuddling up to Edward's side and letting the tears fall as he slowly brushed his fingers along my wet cheek and through my hair.

I felt so guilty. I was leaving Alice and everyone that loved me. But I was gaining so much! Forever with the love of my life but I couldn't help but feel the dark emotion chewing at my insides. I wanted so much to be with Edward but what I was giving up was something special to me. I could visit them, sure, but how soon? Once I was…one of him it would be months, maybe even years before I could get near people. I refused to 'drink' of those who I had been before. I had morals and no thirst would make me commit murder. Edward would help me. He wouldn't let me loose control; he knew how I would react if I did. I had never felt so torn but my decision was made and I was never going to change it.

So I squeezed Edward's hand and let my dreams of life with Edward take over my mind.

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to **Manda Random** for the costume party idea! I was just going to make it regular but I changed it. :)

This chapter was given today because it's my Mom's birthday. **HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUM!** Next chapter are the **last** of this story and I'll try and get it done this week.

Some of the bands and singers I was listening to while writing:

Washington Social Club, Kiss Me at the Gate, Pink Lizards, Shawn Hlookoff and LILLIX.

**FAQ's:**

**_Do we meet James in the story?:_** Sorry but no. I think they've gone through enough troubles. I'm too nice, I know.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these characters and instead, I must bow down to the creator of the best book series ever, Stephenie Meyer.**

**Persuasion: Chapter Twenty**

* * *

How could I do it? How could I say goodbye, for real, to my sister? I could feel the tears coming again as I stood at the door, Alice standing there. We just watched one another for a moment before we collided with each other, pulling us both into a hug. I was truly going to miss this. Her hyper nature and huge smiles was something I thought I'd get to see forever. I always pictured us all as a family. Christmas and Thanksgiving together, just talking and laughing and dancing. Always carefree. But that was in my dreams and we couldn't do that. Sure, I would be able to visit her in a year or two, but never could she be with her cousin. I frowned and squeezed her tighter, her small body shaking as she cried.

"I promise Alice," I said after a deep breath. "I'll call on you."

"I know," she cried. "I'm just going to miss this!"

"I will too," I admitted as we squeezed each other again and pulled away.

I looked at her puffy red eyes and wiped a tear from her cheek. She sniffed and tried to smile but it came out tight. I took a deep breath.

"I love you, Alice," I said. "Sisters, remember?"

"Yes," she answered, holding my hand. "We'll always be sisters, no matter what."

"No matter what," I repeated.

I pressed my lips together to keep the tears back as I picked up my small bag and slung it over my shoulder. Alice had got me it. It was designer and she loved it. But she gave it to me. I smiled at the thought.

"Take care of it," she said with an answering smile. "It's designer."

I laughed shortly and held it close to my body. "I promise Alice," I said. "It shall never get dirty again."

"That's what you said about the last dress I lent you."

We both laughed at the happy memories before sighing again.

"Take of _yourself_, okay?" she said, changing her last sentence to include me in it. She really did care for me like only a sister would. I always wanted a sister but we never got to have one. Alice was like the sister I never had and always wanted. She was family and I loved her so much. My chest was aching as I stared into her deep brown eyes. I wondered how she would live without me here.

Stop thinking silly, Bella! She's got Jasper and her parents and her friends. It's not like you're her lifeline. It's not like she needs you to breathe. She can live a lovely life without you. She'll probably forget about you anyway! Jasper would propose and she'd be happy and have the life she always wanted. But would she forget about me? I had feelings of good and bad as I thought about that. If she forgot about me she wouldn't feel worried or guilty. She wouldn't feel obligated to pull me into her life just because I said we were sisters. But I was sad at the same time. I wanted to be apart of Alice's life. I wanted to see what she did. Would she have children? Would she have grandchildren? Would she move out of Chicago? Would she find a career? All these questions flooded my mind and I suddenly felt dizzy with what I was about to do.

Think about it, Bella. Alice is you're family but Edward…Edward is your life. You can't live without him! And my head was right. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't talk, I couldn't be happy without him. He is my be all and end all. So, the life I was leaving behind was giving me something better. Eternity with the one I love. Alice would understand…wouldn't she? She couldn't live without Jasper I knew that. If they got to be together and be happy shouldn't I?

"You should go," Alice said, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Your coach is waiting."

"Yes," I answered, looking back to see the car waiting in the shadows of the driveway. It was still quite late and I had woken up at this time, insisting that I had to leave before the light showed on the horizon. At least her parents and Jasper were still asleep. "Tell them I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye and that I love them all, won't you?"

"Of course," she answered with a small smile before squeezing my hand.

"So I guess this is goodbye?" I asked after a short silence. I was getting uncomfortable.

"I guess," she murmured.

We stared at each other for another moment before hugging each other again.

"I love you, Alice," I whispered in her ear. "Never forget that."

"I wont'," she sniffed, standing back. "I love you, Bella. Call me as soon as you possibly can."

"I will," I answered before turning and waving at her tiny form, standing in the light of the porch. She seemed so small and innocent. I was tempted to run back to her and tell her it was all a joke and I was staying. But I looked to where I was headed and I saw his golden eyes on me, waiting. Eternity with Edward, I repeated over and over again. Give Alice the real life she deserves.

This kept me walking and soon I was stepping into the car beside him. I sat, staring at Alice as she stared back, wiping her cheeks with a handkerchief.

"You don't have to go, Bella," Edward's concerned voice came from beside me.

I turned to look at him. I could see the pain in his ochre eyes and I knew what would happen if I did go back. He'd leave. I couldn't let that happen. He'd asked me many times if I wanted to stay and every time I answered 'no' without hesitation. But now that it was really happening, I hesitated. How could I? I wanted life with Edward and I was thinking about it? Answer him, Bella! Dammit, tell him the truth!

"It hurts," I answered him in a whisper although I knew he heard. He stiffened but I continued quickly. "But I'm not changing my mind. It has been made up." I stared into his eyes, forcing him to see the truth in my own.

We were locked in each others gaze before he moved, inhaling deeply before starting the car and turning down the lane, away from the house. The house I'd known as home for three years. But I was leaving the place where my pain had been. That's when I figured it out. I always thought staying in Chicago would be good for me, able to remember him clearly. I thought it would help my pain go away but it didn't. It just increased it. I had locked myself in the place that made me fill with pain without out even realising what I was doing. Now that I knew I was leaving I felt the burden lift off the shoulders. I was getting out of this city that had caused me so much grief and depression but happiness and love before. I was going to travel the world and to me, I was taking the best thing about Chicago with me.

I turned in my seat to see Alice still at the door, waving. I pressed my lips together as she disappeared from view, behind a large, dark hedge.

We were silent as we drove through the deserted city. There were a few drunks heading home and that made me shiver. I cowered against Edward's side as we passed a group of overly intoxicated men. They were laughing as they stumbled down the road, arms linked and singing some sort of song that seemed famous to drunken men. Something about bottles of beer on a wall? Very odd, I thought as we passed the singing bunch.

He stopped at the train station; I remembered it even in the dark. I remembered the very spot that Emmett had waited for me, taking me to the hospital. I shuddered at the thought as Edward came up, opening the door and taking my hand. I was used to the feeling of his cold skin and I barely felt it. Oddly enough, I felt warmer every time our skin touched.

He helped me out the car, taking my bags and easily carrying them. I quickly followed him as we walked into the nearly deserted train station. Only a few people were around, waiting for the early train to take them half way across the country. Some of their eyes were drooping as they sat on the old benches.

"Edward," I whispered. "What are we doing here?"

He leaned down to whisper in my ears after a few people looked up at us curiously. "We're going to the country for a while, Bella."

"Why the train?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Well a car would be too slow and I don't think running there would do us any good." He raised an eyebrow and I understood fully. Take the train out to the country to…become one of them. I gulped but that's when I realised.

"Where is Carlisle and Esme?" I asked, frowning.

"They're taking a buggy down," he answered with a shrug. "Esme still can't get too near humans."

"Oh," I said quietly as I looked down at my feet. He wound his arm around my waist and kissed my hair gently.

"Everything is going to be fine, Bella," he murmured.

"I know." I sighed, leaning into him and resting my head on his chest. His scent intoxicated me that I suddenly felt dizzy and I knew that's probably what those drunken men felt like. On top of the world.

"I'm sorry," he sighed suddenly and I looked up at him, confused.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"I've taken you away from Alice," he said with a frown. "I know how much you love her."

I frowned, resting my head on his chest again as his arms wound around me. "I do love her," I sighed. "And I want to stay with her but…I want to be with you more." I kissed his shoulder. "Because I can't wait to live forever with you."

He smiled against my hair and we both looked up at the sound of the train approaching.

As the train pulled away from Chicago, I looked out the window back at the city that had been my home that felt like forever. I smiled before turning my face away and putting my head on Edward's shoulder, closing my eyes, our fingers intertwined together.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Edward was lightly squeezing my fingers. My eyes fluttered open as I looked around myself. It was cloudy out but I could see we were in the country. I frowned looked at the barren landscape as we pulled into the station.

It didn't take long for us to get off, we were the only ones leaving at that point. People stared at us, curious as to why were getting off in the middle of no where. I had to admit I was just as clueless as they were. Nonetheless I followed Edward out to a waiting buggy, Carlisle sitting with a kind smile on his face.

"Good afternoon Isabella," he said, hopping down with grace to meet us. "I'm glad you've come."

"As am I," I answered as I smiled up at Edward. He grinned back. I felt so happy to see all this.

They quickly got my things on board as I meandered over to the horse that was pulling our buggy. He looked very old; his fur was matted and hung over his large black eyes. Such an innocent creature, I thought as I brushed his soft nose. He nickered lightly, lifting his head and snorting once. I'd take care of him once we got to wherever we were going. He needed a good clean up.

Edward lifted me easily in the seat beside him and horse began to pull slowly. I suppose we had to keep up appearances since the train had still not pulled away and there were a few people mulling about. Although the horse was slow, it was very strong and pulled the heavy buggy like it was nothing. I took to looking at my surroundings.

There were practically no houses around us I guessed why. Esme was unstable, still is unstable. Then I thought about myself. I would be unstable too, wouldn't I? I shivered at the thought and Edward noticed, looking down at me with concern. I just shook my head and leaned into him again. I didn't want him to know I was afraid. If he did, he would never do it and I would never be one of them. Never be able to spend forever with the one I loved the most.

I was lost in my thoughts and was surprised when we showed up at a farmhouse. The whole property was empty and there didn't seem to be any neighbours for miles. This truly was the middle of no where. There were weeds and bushes over grown every where, creeping up the side of the house and invading under the porch. But I could still say it was beautiful. It was large and antique made of old wood but it looked sturdy.

"You live here?" I asked Carlisle.

"Yes," he chuckled. "We've made it our permanent home. Esme is already overjoyed with the fact that she had a large project on her hands."

He smiled warmly at the mention of her name and I smiled back as we stopped outside the house. Edward quickly lifted me down as my eyes explored my new surroundings. It was so different from Chicago with its tall buildings and busy streets. But I could get used to it, easily.

Edward's arm was around my shoulders. "What do you think?" he asked me.

"I love it," I exclaimed, cuddling into his side. "Couldn't have picked it better myself."

He chuckled before leading me up the mossy steps inside. It was dark and dusty when we walked in but a light was on in the sitting room. Esme was on the floor, her legs crossed and a large sheet of paper in front of her. I noticed at once what she was doing. She was designing the house.

She looked up to see us and smiled warmly before looking down again, brushing the feather quill under her chin as she thought. "Bella, dear," she addressed me and I flinched in surprise. Why was she talking to me? "What do you think is better? The chairs by the fire place or the chairs by the window?" She looked up at me, waiting for my answer.

"Err…" I stammered. "The fire place?"

"Excellent!" she cried with a smile as her hand raced a mile across the paper, muttering something to herself. Edward just grinned before taking me through the rest of the house, showing me around. I asked him how he knew where everything was and he answered that he saw it in Esme's mind already. I blushed. That should have been obvious.

I spent a month helping Esme around the house. She seemed to have warmed up to me since our last encounter and she didn't even cringe when I walked up to her. She was doing very well and I saw how proud Carlisle was. I smiled as Esme continued humming in her musical voice to the radio as she painted the wall opposite me. We were in the supposed kitchen now, painting the walls a pale blue although it was only I that needed the food. Edward and Carlisle were out on a 'hunt' as they called it. They had gone into the forest that was a few miles away in search of game for which they'd drink of. Edward's thirst had been calling to him so I had found the courage to basically push him out the door with his 'father'. Still stubborn. Some things never changed, I thought with a roll of my eyes.

I gulped once. I knew what I was going to ask today. Edward was coming back from a hunt, no longer thirsty as I saw it. I was going to ask for my… 'change' to be this evening. I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted to be equal to Edward in every way. I didn't want him to be so careful around me. He hadn't even kissed me since we found each other! I missed it and our carefree attitudes.

I turned and saw Esme was swaying slowly to the music as she continued to paint and hum. I watched her for a moment, biting my lip as I thought about how to bring it up. "Something you want to ask, dear?" Esme asked with her back still to me.

"Um. Yes," I managed to cough out. "I do have something I'd like to ask you."

"Go ahead," she urged after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"It's about…it's about your change."

She stopped her swaying, but continued to paint. "What about it?" she asked in a careful voice.

"What…what was it like?" I asked.

She sighed and turned to look at me, a frown on her beautiful face. "Shall I be truthful to you?" she asked and I nodded enthusiastically. "It was painful." She looked away. "Very painful."

I gulped as she continued. "It takes three days, you know. I don't know the specifics but I will tell you it hurts. But." She looked up at me and smiled. "It helps when someone you love dearly is near. When they talk you through it. That's how it was with me. Carlisle was there the whole time. I don't think I could have got through it without him." She shook her head. "But in the end, it pays off. Knowing that you can spend the rest of forever with the one you love the most is a wonderful gift. Do not take my advice to heart though, dear. Humanity is an awful big thing to give up." She turned and began painting again.

I did the same at let what she just said wash over me. Was humanity something I wanted to give up? I nodded to myself. I'd give it up if I could be with Edward. In a heartbeat, so why was I hesitating again?

The door opened and in a flash I was in Edward's arms. "Did you miss me?" he whispered in my ear as I playfully fidgeted in his arms.

"Of course I did," I said with a smile as he allowed me to turn around in his arms. His nose drew a line down my jaw, inhaling as he went. This was the moment to bring it up. I looked around to see we were alone, Carlisle and Esme no where in sight. "Edward?" I said.

"Hmm?" he murmured as he trailed light kisses down my neck, still inhaling. I found it hard to form a sentence so I was quiet for a moment as he continued his assault on my skin.

"Erm," I finally muttered. "I need to tell you something…important."

He stopped and looked up at me with worried golden eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine," I assured him, taking an unsteady breath filled with his intoxicating aroma.

"Then what is it?" he asked, curious now. I hesitated, biting my lip. "You can tell me anything, Bella."

"I needed to ask you for something," I said, leading him on. His eyes were narrowed slightly as he stared into mine, probably trying to pick my request right out of my head.

"That depends on what it is," he said slowly.

"I want…" I paused, not sure how to continue. Then I just came out with it. "I want to be changed tonight."

He frowned, confused for a moment before it finally set in. His eyes widened so I could see all the golden in his eyes. He wasn't expecting this. "Tonight?" he asked. "Why?"

"Because I can't wait any longer, Edward," I said, my pleading voice coming in. "I want to be equal to you."

"You already are," he argued.

"No," I said. "I mean physically. I want to be able to actually _be _with you!"

He understood as he leaned closer to me, our faces inches apart. "Are you sure?" he breathed, his sweet breath dancing across my face. I blinked a few times before nodding. He sighed and moved away from me, moving his lips too fast and talking to low for me too hear. Carlisle suddenly appeared beside us.

"You want this now Bella?" he asked calmly. I gulped and nodded again. "You are absolutely sure? Because there is no going back, Bella."

"Yes," I squeaked. "I'm sure."

Carlisle looked at Edward a moment. They communicated wordlessly for a moment before Edward nodded shortly. I looked between them with narrowed eyes. I hated being left out.

"Alright, Bella," Carlisle said with a warm smile. "Lets go to your room shall we?"

I nodded and Edward's arm slipped around my waist as we walked up the rickety staircase and into my room, or as I liked to call it 'our room'. I smiled at that thought. I wouldn't even need it anymore. Well not for sleeping purposes anyway, I thought as I blushed.

I sat myself down on the bed, taking many unnecessary breaths. I couldn't say I wasn't nervous or scared because I would be lying. I was never that good a liar anyway, everyone knew. Everyone…like Alice. I pressed my lips together as I thought about her. It had been a month since I had last seen her although we kept in touch by telephone and letters. She almost always asked me to come back to see her but I had to decline each request. Now it would be even longer until I could see her. I sighed as Edward looked down at me, curious again as I shook my head. No need to bring him on to my guilt train. All aboard, I thought.

Carlisle seemed very calm about everything. He was rummaging in his black bag now before pulling out a vial and a needle. I gulped as Edward's hand squeezed mine. I didn't like needles.

He filled the needle with the liquid and tapped it lightly with his finger. "Don't worry Isabella," he soothed. "This won't be the pain. It will take it away."

I frowned. "What is it?" I asked.

"Morphine," he answered and I shuddered.

"It will help you, love," Edward said with a tight smile. I stared into his golden eyes and found myself agreeing. If he said it would help me, it would. I nodded my head but didn't take my eyes off Edward's perfect face. I felt the prick on my wrist and the cool liquid flowing through my veins but that meant nothing as I lost myself in the topaz eyes of my true love. He stared right back and I knew that the rest of the world meant nothing. The world meant nothing when he wasn't with me. When we weren't together it was like I had fallen into a dark abyss, never to come out again. Now I was going to with him forever. I was going to be equal to him, finally!

I smiled as he leaned towards me, resting his forehead against mine. When our skin made contact, hot to cold, my eyes closed of their own accord, a smile on my lips. He kissed my cheek and then my jaw before his lips touched my racing pulse in my neck. "I love you, Bella," he murmured against my skin.

"Always and forever," I whispered.

"Always and forever," he repeated.

And then he bit me.

_In memory, _the stone read. _Of a loving husband and father. _I touched the cool surface with my fingertips although I didn't even feel that temperature anymore. The clouds had blocked out the sun so I couldn't even feel the warmth from its rays. I put my bunch of flowers, roses, by my knees in the dirt. He'd like them. He always loved when Mama planted them in the garden. I smiled at those happy memories. They had become dim, like an old picture, worn with time. But that didn't mean they weren't there.

I sighed when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I took a deep, unnecessary breath and stood my smile wider than before. I stared at the stone once more, kissed my fingers and touched it, giving him my love.

I turned and looked straight into my loves golden eyes. He grinned and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Sorry," I murmured into his skin as I rested my head against his chest. "I didn't mean to take so long."

He chuckled before holding me closer to his chest. "You can take as much time as you want," he insisted.

"Forever and ever," I said, looking up at him before pressing my lips to his. I remembered that rushed feeling we used to get when we were like everyone else but now, now it was even better. Cloud nine could not even describe the way I felt every time I kissed him. Would Cloud twenty do? I didn't think so.

We broke away from each other even though we didn't have to and he gently brushed his fingertips across my cheek. I smiled again before he put his arm around my shoulders and we walked back across the grass to the waiting car.

As we walked I looked down at my reflection in a small pond, breathing a sigh of relief when my own golden eyes stared back at me.

**The End!!**

**Phew! That was five pages long! Hope you all liked it and it was a good enough ending for you. So now I'd like to hear your comments on not only this chapter but the whole story. Did I play the characters right? Was it interesting to read? Was my grammar and spelling okay? Please give me more than "OH! That was great!" Thanks.**

**BIG thanks to my Mum. I finished it! Now can I rest? : D**

_**Are you going to do a sequel?:** _Sadly no, I don't think I will but you are free to do a fan fiction of my fan fiction. Lol But I will not stop writing! I've got two ideas for Bella and Edward story's and I've already starting writing one of them.

**Lol I had an alternate scene to the biting where I got her drunk instead. Here. I was laughing while I was writing it:**

Carlisle seemed very calm about everything. He had left the room for a moment but was back in no time with a bottle of clear liquid. I looked up at him, confused as to what it was.

"Isabella?" he asked me, crouching in the spot Edward had preoccupied only moments before. He now stood still as stone across the room.

"Yes?" I squeaked.

"Have you ever been intoxicated before?" he asked.

Why yes! Everyday I'm with Ed…oh! He means have I ever been drunk. Of course not! I find myself at a little bit of a higher regard than those men singing tunes as they stumbled down the street. But I didn't tell him this. I merely shook my head.

He smiled slightly before handing me a glass of the liquid. I frowned and took it from him, staring at it before sighing and bringing it to my lips. "Bottom's up," I muttered before drowning the cup. It tasted awful and it burned my throat on the way down. I shook my head, squeezing my eyes shut and pressing my lips together. That's some strong alcohol.

The cup was filled again quicker than possible. "What is this for?" I asked as I drank the second cup, wincing at the burning again.

"Alcohol is an old doctors trick," he said with a smile. "Best thing to make the patient numb."

I grimaced as he filled my cup again. Well he's the smart one here, I thought before drowning in the alcohol.

I was giggling uncontrollably not long after my sixth cup. I don't remember why but it seemed Edward's frown and Carlisle's amused look was hilarious! "You two… hee hee … look sooooo funny!" I tittered before throwing my head back and laughing at the ceiling. Those lines up there looked hilarious too! Wow! Everything was so colourful! "Is the house shaking?" I questioned as I stared up at the wavering ceiling with a goofy grin on my face. "If not then your ceiling is…umm…moving…hah!"

I heard Edward's sigh as I giggled again.

"I think she's ready," Edward muttered.

"Ready?" I snickered as I looked at him. His hand was running through his bronze hair and that looked so…sexy. Woo! I felt soooo good! "I'm ready Eddwwwaaarrrdd," I sang, clapping my hands before he caught them and stilled my movements. Well that was no fun!

But I froze when I felt his lips on my neck, his cold breath brushing against my skin. I laughed, snorting because it tickled!

**Music:**

**Crashed by Chris Daughtry**

**The Kiss by Karmina**

**She's a Beauty by The Tubes**

**The Call by Regina Spektor**

**Whatever It Takes by Lifehouse**

**Memories by Within Temptation**

**Broken by Lifehouse**

**The Prayer by Celine Dion & Andrea Bocelli**

**Innuendo from We Will Rock You the Musical**

**On My Father's Wings from Quest For Camelot**

**Until the next story, CarribbeanLady is out!**


	21. Preview of Upcoming Story

**Hey Twilighters!**

**All right, since you guys enjoyed **_**Persuasion**_** so much I decided to give you the teaser on my next fan fiction, **_**Midnight Mansion**_**. Here is the summary:**

Bella Swan is a new girl in the dreary town of Forks. While biking with her friend Angela she stumbles across an old white mansion in the middle of forest. Although the house looks harmless from the outside, the occupants are far from innocent.

**And if you're interested, there is a video teaser trailer that I made by myself (go me). Look on my profile page for the link to the video or search Midnight Mansion Fan Fic Teaser on YouTube. It should be the first video that comes up, if not my screen name is Tikaani411.**

**So yeah, that's the update and I'm working on the first chapter now.**

**All my love,**

**CL**

**P.S. While you're over at my YouTube channel, do you mind looking at my other videos and commenting, rating, favouriting or subscribing? As Robert Pattinson would say, "I need the love…I need something." :D**


	22. Author's Note: VOTE!

**In Case You Don't Know…**

**GUESS WHAT?!**

I've just been nominated at **The Indie TwiFic Awards**! How cool is that? **Persuasion **has been nominated for **Best Alternate Universe (Completed). **So if you've read it or if you haven't (read please) vote for me? PLEASE! You guys are thee best!

**www(dot)theindietwificawards(dot)com**

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**

**ONLY ONE DAY LEFT!!!**

**_VOTE! VOTE!! VOTE!!!_**


	23. VOTE VOTE VOTE!

**(This post has been fixed to include the correct URL!)**

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**

Hey everybody!

It's been a while, I know. School took up my time, followed by an internship and now job-hunting, so I've been pretty busy. My muse for writing has been pretty low for a while now.

BUT I've got back into it all…sort of.

I know I've left you all high and dry with Wanted: Dead or Alive, and I promise I'll finish it ASAP, but right now I need your help!

I've submitted a story to this **contest **called **So You Think You Can Write**. The romance publisher **Harlequin** is holding it and the first prize is getting your story published. And if I get enough votes from the public **I might even get discovered by Harlequin!**

Soooooo…that's where you lovely people come into play! I need your help!

Voting begins **October 1****st** **2012 at 7 p.m. Eastern Time **and ends **October 11****th** **2012**.

Everyone can vote **once a day**.

My story is called **A Wyoming Match**.

Here is a link to my story and it _is _a **cowboy story**!

www. soyouthinkyoucanwrite dot com /manuscripts/ a-wyoming-match/

(INSERT PERIOD IN PLACE OF "DOT" AND REMOVE SPACES IN URL!)

Please, please, please vote for me! Whether you vote once or eleven times, I'm just thankful to have such great readers! You guys have been so supportive thus far and this one last push might actually get me published!

Thanks!

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**


End file.
